


The Bound Fedora

by SyndromeVoorhees



Category: Nightmare on Elm Street (1984)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hypnocil, Violence, Westin Hills, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 96,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyndromeVoorhees/pseuds/SyndromeVoorhees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney has been moved from asylum to asylum for the past seven years. She finally get's moved to a place named Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital. After seeing someone getting attacked in their sleep on her first day there she soon begins to see a demonic man in her dreams that they call Freddy. Her best friend is a ghost that she accidentally released seven years ago, Gregory, and she loves how real her dreams have become with him in Freddy's dream world and they can finally be together as if he was alive. He protects her from Freddy until they realize that he's too strong to be trifled with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Too Good To Be True

Sidney's light blue eyes stared through the boy sitting in front of her as the van hit another bump making the pencil holding her dirty blonde up in a bun hair fall out. She huffed and ran her hand through her hair to move it out of her face and pushed her green rimmed glasses up the bridge of her nose before continuing to glare at the boy.

"I can't stand it when you look right through me as if I'm not even here. I know you're upset. But I couldn't help myself. Please forgive me?" His sweet voice pleaded.

"Gregory they're flying me to another state this time! Were you not paying attention?! We're on the way to the airport for a three hour flight!" She yelled. Gregory looked up at her with his faded green eyes and frowned.

"I really am sorry. I should've known Zac would take it too far." He apologized.

"It's ok, at least you got to have some fun." She forgave him and he smiled at her as she found her fallen pencil and put her hair back up in its messy bun.

"I wish I was able to move things as he does. Then again I'm glad I'm not him. I couldn't stand being stuck haunting one place forever. I'm just glad that I'll always be stuck following you." He said thoughtfully.

"Me too." She smiled. "I'm just glad you're not an angry spirit like he is."

"Yeah the only upside to that is being able to interact with your world. But I was never an angry person. I'm not even mad at my Grandma for what she did to me." He explained as his wild brown hair fell into his eyes covering the strange bloody symbol that was carved into his forehead.

Gregory was a spirit that Sidney had accidentally released when she was fifteen. Along with the strange symbol on his forehead he had several other strange designs carved into his arms with a large hole in his chest where his heart should be. His Grandmother was a part of a cult or a witch coven of some sort and she ended up using him as a human sacrifice.

It was 1902 and he was only ten when his parents decided to leave him with his Grandma in Washington and went to Alaska in hopes of getting rich from the gold mining that was going on at the time. His parents ended up doing a bunch of traveling following the gold mining craze and he stayed with his Grandma the rest of his life. He would catch her going out and doing strange things once a week and he always wondered what it was. She always refused to tell him what she was up to up until a few days after his eighteenth birthday she had asked him to join her at a special event and he went happily, not knowing what he was in for.

"I wonder what loony bin they're taking you to now. I never heard the driver or any of the docs mention where. I guess we'll find out when we get to the airplane boarding station." He said sounding hopeful.

"Knowing my luck we won't even enter the airport and they'll have a private plane for me and all the other crazies." She said sounding rather un-amused. The rest of the ride there they made small talk pointing out the pros and cons of the _hospital_ that was now their ex-home.

Sidney had been moved around several asylums and mental hospitals since she was fifteen. She just turned twenty-two three months ago. When she was fifteen she came home one day to find that her older brother Nick had died of an asthma attack. They figured out that he had dropped his inhaler under the couch and induced the attack by getting over anxious and excited when he opened his acceptance letter into the college he hoped to attend.

Nick and Sidney were very close and her mother and father were devastated by his death. She was desperate to get him back and turned to dark magic. In an attempt to bring his soul back into the world she had to make a few animal and blood sacrifices and in the middle of her ritual was found by her parents. They didn't know what to think when she attempted to explain herself and they had her committed.

When her ritual was interrupted she somehow freed Gregory's soul and since then he's always been with her. They both theorized that Gregory was somehow bound to her from the ritual since he could never wander far without re-appearing near her. As for Gregory he was glad that Sidney was the only one that could see him considering he looked the way he did when he died.

Since Sidney had freed him from the spirit world they were best friends. He was her only friend and all she really had. Two years after she was first committed she still refused to take any medicine that the doctors offered her and her parents finally gave up. Luckily they had agreed that they wouldn't force anything on her and even wrote up a contract keeping any doctors from forcing any medicine on her. They wanted her to get better on her own and finally gave up hope when she turned eighteen. Her Grandma was the only one that would send her care packages up until two years ago when she passed on. She was sure that she had left her some things in her will but knew that her parents probably decided to keep it for themselves since she was _unstable_.

Unfortunately when she was first committed she made the mistake of telling them about Gregory and they diagnosed her with seeing and interacting with her _hallucinations_. It didn't help that they always caught her talking to him out loud and eventually gave up on trying to explain him to her doctors and therapists.

Sidney was let out of the back of the van only to be greeted by several escorts who led her through the airport. Gregory was enjoying being out of the hospital as much as she was and he kept taunting her to make a run for it. As much as she wanted to she knew it was no use. Last time she tried to get away they kept her in solitary for a week and on top of that she had nowhere to run to and no one that she could trust. She let them drag her through the airport and begged them to buy her some food while they waited and they finally gave in.

"So we're going to Ohio…" Gregory said oddly after figuring out how to read the flight board. Sidney cleaned the smudges off of her glasses with the corner of her green tank top and gave him a confused look as she put her glasses back on.

"Ohio? What the hell is in Ohio?!" She said a little too loudly making one of her escorts stare at her.

"You're going to a _special_ psychiatric hospital. Now come on the plane is boarding." The burly man said sounding rather annoyed. Only two escorts joined her on the plane ride and they were seated first class in their own private area. Once the plane took off Sidney got comfortable and tried not to laugh at Gregory as he mused looking out the window at how cool everything looked from up there.

Sidney decided to take a nap and her and Gregory enjoyed running around in the dream world until she was woken up by one of her escorts to put her seat belt back on.

Sidney loved dreaming it was all she really had to escape the boring reality of being stuck in asylums over the past seven years. Gregory could join her in her dreams as well and loved being able to interact with her in them. She always loved to show him the things that he didn't understand since he was one hundred years behind her time.

Luckily finding her bag wasn't difficult with Gregory's help making their time in the airport short. Gregory enjoyed taking in the sights on their way and was thankful that they were nice enough to buy Sidney lunch before going to the new asylum.

"Westin Hills _Psychiatric_ Hospital." Gregory said staring ahead of them making Sidney sigh loudly knowing that this place would be even more annoying than the last. Once she was inside the escorts left and the doctors took over.

The inside of the place looked rather nice compared to all the other ones she'd been too. Gregory ran ahead of her and through all the rooms for a quick look and found himself extremely uneasy there and quickly returned to Sidney's side. She noticed a worried look on his face and looked at him questionably. The seven years they were together Gregory had mastered reading Sidney's facial expressions so she wouldn't have to talk to him out loud in front of others so she wouldn't raise suspicion and deal with being pestered to take pills for _hallucinating_ and talking to herself.

"I don't like this place. I can feel that many people have died here, but there is no lingering spirits. It doesn't make any sense." He explained and Sidney just stared at him hoping he was joking as she wheeled her bag behind her. The doctor's hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her gaze.

"Hi, Sidney right?" The woman asked and she nodded. "I'm doctor Debois. I'll be one of the doctors taking care of you from here on out." She introduced herself. She was in a long white lab coat with blue scrubs and her shoulder length brunette hair was beginning to grey in some spots. Sidney began following her through several doors and into a long corridor. "I hope you like it here at Westin Hills. From what your file says you've never taken any medication offered to you. We won't determine if you need to take any medication until we’ve evaluated you."

"Evaluation… what _fun_!" Gregory said sarcastically. Sidney rolled her eyes at him and followed Debois through the hospital as she gave her the tour of the place.

There were two large activity rooms. One was full of board games and things for arts and crafts and the other had several TVs and every gaming console you can think of with hundreds of games and movies as well. Only the patients in this wing were allowed in these rooms and she was lucky enough to be staying in the same wing and she suddenly decided she liked the place a lot more.

"You better go play in there so I can watch! You keep telling me about that Nintendo thing you used to play all the time and it sounds neat!" Gregory pleaded and Sidney did her best not to laugh at him as he sat there and began reading all the game and movie titles so he could choose which ones he wanted her to play later. They even had a nice lunch room with a normal kitchen that she was allowed to use.

"Here is your room. I'll let you get settled in. Meet me in my office in an hour, it's across the hall from the activity room." Debois said before leaving closing the door behind her.

Sidney threw her bag on the large bed in front of her. The room was twice the size of any of the cells she'd been in before and actually had a real bed. There was even a closet with a dresser in it and at the foot of her bed was a small trunk filled with spare blankets, sheets, and pillows. On the wall opposite to her bed was a small desk and chair as well.

"Gee whiz is this a hotel? This place is killer! They have five different Nintendo thingamajigs! They even have a tiny little one! Forget what I said before. This place is far better than any we've been to before. You even have a real bed!" Gregory smiled standing through the middle of it.

"I know I know. It's so weird… but you said you sensed a lot of deaths here? What about that? I wonder what other kinds of patients are here. It seems like they pretty much get free range of this place. There has got to be something up with this place it's too good to be true." Sidney explained suspiciously as she opened up her suitcase.

"I'm sure you're right, but at least _try_ to enjoy it here." Gregory pleaded as she unpacked her clothes into the dresser in the closet. She frowned as she counted how many shirts and pants she had left.

"I’ll try. Ugh I only have four pairs of pants and five shirts left… would it kill my parents to send me clothes now that Gammy Tammy is gone? I wonder if they even remember I exist…" She sighed sadly.

"You never know the doc here might let you phone home." He said with hope. "So… looking forward to your _evaluation_?"

"Hell no. They sit there and pretty much just jot down how crazy they think you are then categorize you into a group of other crazies and you get stuck dealing with them all the time in stupid group therapy." She said as she put a framed picture of her brother on the nightstand by her bed.

"I can’t stand group therapy…” Gregory sighed.

"Me either. I wonder what kind of patients they have here. Especially if they’ve had so many die here like you said." She said with a worried expression as she sat on the bed with a book from her bag.

"Yep something is off about that. I'll attempt to do some snooping later. But for now, Gaston Leroux’s Phantom of the Opera!" He said excitedly. It was his favorite book of hers. She began reading out loud from where they last left off knowing he hated to read over her shoulder since she read a lot faster than he did and would often turn the page before he was done.

An hour had gone by and Sidney reluctantly marked her place in the book and shut it setting it on the nightstand.

"Oh I don't wanna." She whined.

"Me neither. Afterwards can we watch a movie??? I found Phantom of the Opera on one of those movie disks!" He said excitedly.

"Really? I never got to see the movie. I only saw the play when I was younger with Grammy. I hope the movie isn't like the play. The play kind of pissed me off." She said making her way out into the large corridor.

"Why?" Gregory asked confused.

"They make Raoul seem smart and heroic." She replied shaking her head.

"Oh… why? He's an imbecile. If it wasn't for the Persian he'd be dead!" He laughed.

"Oh and the Persian isn't even in it." She said dryly.

"What in the world were they thinking?" He asked making a disgusted face. "Maybe I don't want to watch it now."

"Well too bad because I do." She laughed and Dr. Debois came around the corner with a worried look on her face making Sidney stop in her tracks.

"Oh crap I think she heard you talking to me." Gregory said wide eyed.

"Who were you talking to just now?" She inquired staring into her.

"Um… just… my friend…" She stuttered knowing that she was in for it now, her first day there and already getting caught talking to Gregory out loud.

"Why don't you join me in my office and tell me more about your _friend_." She said calmly and Sidney followed her.

"I'm sorry Sid. I forgot. I was so used to being at the other hospital. We'll be more careful. I won't forget to remind you to not talk to me out loud I promise. Crap crap crap…" He went on blaming himself. The last place they were at they were there for two years and Sid had given up on attempting to convince them that she was no longer seeing _things_. Having a vengeful ghost, Zac, there as well made it too difficult to not talk to them out loud all the time.

She followed Debois into her office and sat in a chair in front of her desk. Just as the Doctor sat in her chair they heard a blood curdling scream coming from down the hall. Debois instantly sprang from her seat and out the door past Sidney as if she wasn’t even there. She followed wondering what in the world could be going on and what kind of other patients they had there.

The screaming continued and two other doctors came running in the same direction paying no attention to Sidney as she stood in the doorway to a patient’s room watching in awe and horror. The three doctors stood around a bed that had blood streaked across the pillow. Gregory gasped and pointed to the ceiling and a girl no younger than fifteen was held to the ceiling by an unseen force with four slash marks across her face. The two other doctors jumped onto the bed and grabbed onto the girl and Debois readied a needle she pulled from her lab coat.

It irked Sidney to see how they acted as if it was part of their daily routine as they attempted to pull the girl down and she wouldn't budge.

The girl kept screaming over and over. "Wake me up!"

While the other two doctors held the girl in mid air just a few feet off the bed Debois uncapped the needle and reached under the girl stabbing it into her chest. The girl’s eyes snapped open and Debois quickly yanked the needle out of her chest as the other two doctors caught her so she didn't fall face first into the bed and the girl took in quick short breaths and hugged onto one of the doctors sobbing loudly.

"What in the fuck just happened?" Sidney demanded and all three doctors turned and looked at her with a look of remorse.

“Did you see _him_?” Gregory said with a look of terror in his eyes unable to look away from the crying girl.

Sidney looked at him in confusion. “See who?”


	2. Him

“You mean you didn’t see him? He was horrible! Burnt to death with knife fingers! What kind of loony bin is this?!” Gregory yelled still staring at the girl as the doctor she was clutching onto checked the slash marks on her face. Sidney wanted to say something but felt everyone’s eyes on her and Gregory gave her a silencing look to remind her not to talk to him out loud.

“Dammit now she’s been exposed to him.” Debois said angrily as she disposed of the empty syringe.

“Exposed? What the hell are you talking about? What just happened?! Who the fuck shit is him?!” She demanded.

“Come with me.” Debois demanded and walked out of the room. Sidney followed to see a few patients all her age or younger poking their heads out of their rooms. 

“Beth will be fine. You all just go about your day.” She said to them and they returned to their rooms. Sidney followed Debois back to her office. “Take a seat please.” She instructed and Sidney reluctantly sat in the chair in front of her desk and Debois set a small bottle of pills in front of her. “Take these and you’ll be fine.”

“Fuck you! I never have and never will take any of your medicine. Tell me what the hell is going on!” Sidney demanded as she read the label on the pills in front of her. They were labeled ‘Hypnocil’.

“They’re just dream suppressants you’ll be fine. Please just take them and forget about what you just saw in there. I can’t risk having a new person exposed. We’ve lost too many.” She explained with a sad look in her eyes.

“Dream suppressants? I don’t fucking think so! Dreams are my only escape from this hell I’m supposed to call my life. Tell me what just happened! Gregory is even freaked out! He said something about a burned man with knife fingers!” She screamed.

“Oh dear… you’ve seen him too?” She said shaking her head.

“Who is him? Gregory saw him not me. Who in the fuck is him?!” She demanded.

“Sid don’t you’re only going to make things worse!” Gregory pleaded.

“Just who is this Gregory character? Is that your friend you were speaking to earlier?” Debois asked looking confused. Sidney knew it was already too late to take back what she had said and might as well tell her the truth.

“Gregory is a spirit I accidentally released seven years ago. He told me he saw a man burnt to death with knives for fingers attacking the girl. He also told me that a lot of people here have died yet there are no lingering spirits. What is going on here?” She asked as Debois began reading through a file in front of her ignoring her questions.

“It says that you were originally committed seven years ago after your parents caught you doing a ritual in an attempt to bring back your Brother’s soul after he died. I take it that’s how you freed your spirit friend?” Debois asked as if it wasn’t uncommon to hear of such things.

“You mean… you believe me?” Sidney was in complete shock.

“We know all about those kinds of things here. It’s not uncommon in the least.” She said further reading into her file.

“Then let me go. If you know I’m not insane then I’m free to go right?” Sid asked with hope.

“Dear God please say yes…” Gregory said crossing his fingers.

“Of course not! You’ve seen too much here and you obviously aren’t going to cooperate with our protocol. But you’ll learn in time.” Debois explained calmly.

“What?! Fuck you and your stupid protocol! I hope whomever this him is kills all of you!” Sidney yelled and threw the bottle of pills at Debois who dodged it in time and it hit the glass medicine cabinet behind her shattering it. She ran down the hall to her room ignoring the stares from the other patients locking the door behind her and began screaming into her pillow.

“Sid I’m sorry. I wish I could help you make it better.” He frowned wishing he could just hug her. She finally unburied her face from the pillow with tear stained eyes and took her smudged glasses off and set them on the nightstand kicking her shoes off.

“It’s not your fault. I should’ve known this place was too good to be true. I should’ve kept my mouth shut. Dammit! Someone finally knows I’m not insane but they still won’t let me go! Screw this I’m taking a nap.” She said firmly.

“Good idea. I’m a little freaked out though. Why would they want you to take dream suppressants? And that girl, she kept screaming ‘wake me up’.” He said looking a bit afraid.

“I don’t know and I don’t care, but what I do know is that without you and dreams I would lose my mind for real.” She explained propping the desk chair up against the door under the door knob just in case they had a key.

“Me too, dreams make being a spirit worthwhile, well with you anyways.” He smiled lying in the bed next to Sidney as she got comfortable and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she was standing outside an old decrepit house lit by the setting sun in the distance. They stood in the middle of its dead front yard filled with nothing but dirt and dead grass. Weeds were sprouting out from between the cracks of the broken sidewalk that led up to the front door.

“Where… are we?” She asked confused staring up at the looming house.

“I don’t know. I thought you brought us here.” Gregory looked at her questioningly.

“I wanted to go to the park and swing on the swings… I’ve never seen this place before.” She explained looking at its boarded up windows. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. “What the..?” Turning around she was surprised to see that it was just Gregory.

“Did you feel that too?” Gregory asked surprised as he pulled his hand away from her.

“Yes… I’ve never actually felt anything in a dream before.” She said as the strong smell of dirt and mildewed wood hit her nose.

“I feel… almost like I’m alive again. I can even smell the dirt in here…” He said taking a deep breath through his nose.

“Me too… what is going on?” Sidney asked as something flashed on the second story window through a large crack between the boards.

“What was that? I’m kind of freaked out from that demon man I saw earlier. But I’m so excited about this new dream world at the same time. Come here.” He said suddenly forgetting about the flash he saw from the house and embraced Sidney in a hug catching her off guard.

“What are you…” She stopped in mid sentence and hugged him back. No one was ever this close to her since she was committed. Only Gregory but she could never feel him before. The only human contact she ever made was being dragged to her room or being man handled by escorts between hospitals. She didn’t want to let go. Gregory slowly released her and looked into her eyes.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” He smiled down at her and looked at her hesitantly and he ran a finger along Sidney’s cheek making her breath catch in her throat as it sent a warm shiver through her. She froze under his touch unsure of what to do and he slowly trailed his fingers over her neck and wrapped it behind her head pulling her into a kiss.

“Whoa…” Sidney said in a daze trying not to fall over.

“I’m sorry. I tried to stop myself. It must be weird for you… please forgive me. You have to remember when we met you were only a few years younger than me and all these years I…”

“Gregory it’s ok.” Sidney said with a giggle interrupting his nervous rant.

“That was very ungentlemanly of me. I promise I won’t do it again, unless you want me to.” He said blushing with a shy smile.

“Gregory I…” A loud metal screeching noise came from the house cutting her off making them both jump in fear.

“Knives for fingers…” Gregory said staring at the house in horror remembering the horrible demon of a man he saw attacking that girl on the ceiling. They both jumped and held onto each other as a loud knocking noise erupted all around them and the front door to the decrepit house began to shed dust as someone knocked on it from the inside. The knocking noise was becoming deafening and the door burst open to reveal something shining attached to a body with red glowing eyes.

The sun set leaving them in darkness and the glowing eyes began to move towards them. The knocking still continued and as the eyes got closer Sidney and Gregory turned to run in the other direction and when they turned around they met with a brick wall, they were trapped.

“Sid it’s him!” Gregory said with fear and she turned to see the shadowy figure step off the porch into the light of the full moon above them. It was a man whose skin was burnt beyond recognition with knives on his right hand in a faded red and green sweater with a fedora to cover his burnt head. His demonic red eyes pierced right through them and the demon suddenly stopped in his tracks just a few feet away from them.

“Brent…” He rasped angrily and disappeared. There was one last ear piercing knock and Sidney was suddenly sitting up in bed to see Debois sitting next to her with a needle prepped and ready. She didn’t react in time and Debois stuck the needle into her leg injecting the medicine into her system.

“No! Sid!” Gregory yelled as a huge burst of energy hit her and she kicked the doctor off of her and punched the doctor on the other side of her in the face and screamed in frustration.

“You bitch! What did you give me?!” Sidney demanded.

“It’s just a shot of adrenaline and Hypnocil. You’ll be fine.” Debois said picking herself up off the floor.

“Hypnocil! You stupid cunt! You have no right to take away my dreams!” Sidney stood from the bed and was about to attack her when the other doctor got to his feet and grabbed her. Soon another doctor ran in with a straight jacket and they forced it on her. She kicked and screamed. Gregory was angry. He’d been slightly upset before but now he was furious.

They may have saved Sidney from the demonic man by waking her up but taking away her dreams now that he could actually touch and feel her in the dream world made him completely livid.

“Let her go!” Gregory yelled and rushed at all three doctors and in his anger he actually pushed them all out of the room and slammed the door shut behind them locking it.

“Holy fuck Gregory! That was amazing! I can’t believe you just did that.” Sidney said in shock and attempted to get to her feet. Gregory attempted to help her up only to go right through her as usual.

“Too bad it was short lived. I wish I could help you out of that damn loony jacket.” He sighed and sat on the floor next to her feeling suddenly exhausted. “I didn’t know I could get that angry…”

“I’m glad you did.” She thanked him and noticed that there two sets of keys on the floor by her night stand closest to her door.

“Looks like they won’t be getting back in here any time soon.” Gregory smiled.

“Good.” Sidney sighed as she finally got to her feet and sat on the bed. She stared into Gregory for a moment before remembering the horrible demon of a man they saw in the dream world. “What do you think he is?” She asked as they ignored the commotion and confusion going on outside her door.

“I’m not sure. All I know is he frightens me and I’m afraid of him coming after us again in your dreams. Yet all I want to do is dream with you again. And there’s no telling how long that dream suppressant lasts.” He said blushing slightly. 

“It better only last a day at the most. Fucking bitch… I can’t believe they forced their medicine on me.” She shook her head.

“Maybe they thought you were in danger. What if it’s how they keep that demon from hurting them?” Gregory explained trying to make her feel better and attempting to make sense of everything.

“I don’t know. But don’t you want to explore that world more. We can feel in our dreams now. It’s almost like…” Sidney stopped herself unsure of how to properly word her thoughts without completely giving herself away.

“Like what?” He asked curiously.

“Well if we can feel we can live in the dream world as if we would have had we met when you were still alive…” She said looking at him shyly through her messy hair. Gregory gave her a smile and she blushed and hid her face from him in her pillow and rolled off her bed to the floor laughing and Gregory joined in as they laughed nervously together knowing what each other were thinking about. An angry knock cut their laughter short. 

“Sidney open this door we need to talk to you. We promise we’ll tell you everything. Please.” Debois pleaded on the other side of the door. 

“What should we do? Can you even unlock the door with that loony contraption on? I kind of want to know what’s going on.” Gregory admitted. 

“Me too. But not at the cost of possibly getting drugged again.” She explained and got to her feet and stood by the door. “I can try to open the door. But you have to promise you’ll let me out of the jacket and no more Hypnocil unless I decide take it myself, and you better tell me what the heck is going on.” Gregory stood through the door to find Debois accompanied by a doctor he hadn’t seen before. The rest of the hallway was clear. 

“Why’d you give her Hypnocil in the first place without her permission? You know the rules. We made them for a reason.” The tall doctor whispered. He was only a few inches taller than Debois and wore a blue and grey collared shirt and jeans with short messy blonde hair. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t know what to do.” Debois admitted. 

“Yes of course. Please open the door.” The male doctor pleaded. Gregory told Sidney what the doctors had said.

“Ok just give me a second to figure out how to do this. I’m in a fucking straight jacket.” Sidney said through the door as she sat on the floor and reached the doorknob with her feet and used her toes to unlock it. She rolled away from the door and the two doctors entered. 

“I’m sorry about all this. I’m Doctor Delvin and I can assure you there will be no more Hypnocil for you unless you want to take it. Of course it doesn’t help that you don’t quite fully understand what’s going on.” He explained giving Debois a glare as he undid her jacket. She shook out of it and got to her feet. 

“Thank you.” She said and smiled slightly giving him a handshake and gave a quick death glare to Debois who looked a bit afraid and took a step back.

“So tell me just how did you lock this door in the first place?” He asked curiously.

“They pissed Gregory off so he threw them all out and locked the door behind them.” She explained calmly making Gregory smile. 

“Has he done this before?” Debois asked butting in.

“No. He’s never been angry before either though. So that might be why.” She said as Gregory stood beside her and stuck his tongue out and Debois. 

“Interesting. Ok well I want you to join me. A group session has been called and I would like for you to join me. You don’t have to say anything at all if you don’t want to. I mostly just want you to listen and ask any questions you might have.” Delvin explained and Sidney nodded in response. “It’ll start in about ten minutes in the meeting room across from Debois’ office.” He said and headed down the hall with Debois in tow.

“I think I definitely like him better than the lady doc.” Gregory said staring after them. 

“Me too.” She agreed and grabbed her glasses off the nightstand and cleaned them before putting them on. After slipping her shoes back on she made her way down the hall. Gregory walked beside her and she couldn’t help but notice how close he walked to her. She was so used to it that she never paid much attention to it but his hand was going right through hers every step of the way and it made her long to just be able to hold his hand. Now she knew that she could in the dream world. 

“What’re you staring at?” Gregory asked and Sidney quickly averted her gaze to the floor ahead of them. 

“Um… nothing…” She replied awkwardly making him smile.

When they walked in the room all eyes were on Sidney. There were three patients and they were all sitting around a round table with Dr. Delvin. Sidney slowly sat down at the empty chair. She now sat between Delvin and a boy with brown short spikey hair that looked to be her age. Delvin nodded at her and the boy beside her gave her an odd smile. 

“Everyone this is Sidney.” Delvin introduced her and the two boys nodded and the girl sitting across from her with long curly brown hair waved making Sidney wave back at her and her eyes went wide.

“Did you get that scar from him?” She asked and Sidney quickly closed the palm of her hand and put it under the table.

“No. It was from the ritual…” She explained almost forgetting she had a scar on each of the palms of her hands from making a blood sacrifice in the ritual she performed all those years ago.

“The one you did that freed your spirit friend?” Delvin asked and Sidney nodded. “Ok well before we begin let me introduce you to everyone else. This is Darrien.” He said motioning to the older boy sitting on the other side of him and he smiled looking rather un-amused as he ran his hand through his blonde hair that stopped just above his ears. 

“I’m Niki.” The girl sitting across from her smiled and waved.

“And I’m Brent.” The boy beside her said as he winked at her.

“I don’t like him.” Gregory said standing between Brent and Sidney. “Wait a minute… didn’t that scary demon man say his name before disappearing?”

“So you’re Brent.” Sidney said and the boy’s eyes were suddenly filled with confusion.

“What do you mean by that?” He asked as he gave her a silencing look. 

“The burnt demon he was coming after me and Gregory then he said your name and disappeared.” Sidney explained. 

“Brent… What did I tell you about taunting him?” Delvin asked disapprovingly. 

“I promise I only did it this time because I knew she had fallen asleep I was just distracting him from her.” He said motioning to Sidney. 

“Are you people ever going to tell me who in the fuck this him is?” Sidney asked becoming annoyed. 

“His name is Freddy Krueger. He wants to kill all of us.” Darrien said motioning with his hands. 

“About twenty years ago or so he was a convicted child murderer and abuser and for some unknown reason they let him go. So our grandparents and a bunch of other people in town burned him alive in the boiler room where he used to torture children. They figured if the legal system couldn’t give them their justice they’d do it themselves.” Niki continued. 

“Then something happened. We still aren’t sure what. But he came back for their children in their dreams. Since then he’s been killing us off and tormenting us spreading the fear. Once he’s in your dreams you can’t get away from him. Even if you move away from Springwood he’ll still be able to get you. When you get hurt or die in his world it’s for real.” Brent explained. 

“Ok… and I’m just supposed to believe all this crap? I mean I’ve seen him and so has Gregory. But since I’ve been here dreaming has been amazing. I’m not giving that up.” Sidney explained making Gregory blush at the last part. 

“Sidney he’ll kill you the second he gets the chance. You can’t hurt him either. We’ve tried so many times. But he’s so strong there is no way to weaken him. We’ve even pulled him into our world and nothing has worked. He can use the powers he has in the dream world in the waking world as well. We won’t force you to take anymore Hypnocil until you’re ready to, but in the meantime please be careful in your dreams. You’re lucky he didn’t hurt you already.” Delvin said with concern. 

“Ok we explained it can I go back to my room now?” Darrien complained. 

“That’s fine.” Delvin replied and Darrien quickly left the room. 

“Don’t mind him he just has no emotions. That’s the only way he knows how to cope.” Niki said staring after him. 

“Cope?” She asked. 

“Yeah Freddy got his sister and his little brother a few years ago.” Brent explained as he stood from his chair. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Delvin asked with a glare. 

“I was…” Brent stared at him trying to come up with an answer. “Just going to your office because I know you want to yell at me in private.” He grinned and ran out the door and down the hall. 

“Sorry Sidney. I have to go after him. And your Hypnocil should wear off in a few hours. Debois only gave you a weak dose. Please be careful.” Delvin apologized and ran down the hall after Brent. 

“Brent is so stupid. He thinks it’s funny to taunt Freddy since he knows how to wake himself up. He used to do it every week when his Hypnocil ran out. One of these days though he’s going to mess up and he’s going to get it real good.” Niki said glaring out the door and down the hallway. 

“I take it you don’t like him very much.” She asked. 

“Not really. If it wasn’t for him Freddy would have never gotten to me in the first place and I wouldn’t have to live here.” Sidney urged her on with her eyes kind of surprised this girl was talking to her since no one ever paid her any attention before. 

“When I was fifteen we were driving through Springwood like we always did to go and see my grandma up in Toledo. We stayed in a hotel for the night and I snuck out of the room to go into the Jacuzzi in the middle of the night when a boy, Brent, was thrown off the balcony by an invisible force into the pool. I jumped in and saved him to find he had four slash marks across his back and he kept singing this song ‘One, Two Freddy’s coming for you…’ Then after everything was taken care of and he was taken to the hospital I went to sleep and Freddy came after me. I could easily stay with my parents if I wanted to. I’m just afraid that I’ll forget my Hypnocil and my parents will see me getting attacked in my dreams and the fear will get the best of them and the next time they come through Springwood Freddy will get them.” 

“I don’t understand how could he get to her so easily, how did he get to us in the first place?” Gregory asked.

“How does Freddy get to any of us in the first place?” Sidney asked.

“It’s our fear of him, just simply knowing that he exists. It’s one thing if someone just tells you and you live somewhere else. But here in Springwood anyone related to the people who burned him alive he can get to. And if you’re in Springwood when you hear about him he’ll get you and he’ll never go away until he kills you, or you can just do what we all do and take Hypnocil the rest of your life. He has no mercy.” Niki explained.

“I can’t stand not having dreams. I’m not taking anymore Hypnocil. Everything in the dream world feels so real now. And Gregory…” She said blushing making Gregory smile.

“Gregory? Delvin was telling us about him. I saw when he shoved Debois and the other two MD’s out of your room. We’ve experimented with dark arts to use against Freddy before but nothing worked, but having a ghost friend that’s so cool. Must be nice to have a best friend that follows you everywhere.” She smiled and looked around the room. “Is he here now?” 

“He’s always here. He can’t actually go very far from me without reappearing beside me. I think during the ritual I accidentally bound him to me. He’s even in my dreams. That’s why I love them so much.” She said with a smile finding that she really liked being able to talk to another person for once.   
They sat and talked for awhile and she explained all kinds of things about Gregory to her and Gregory enjoyed himself as well as Sidney relayed what he was saying to Niki. No one had ever wanted to talk to him before. Niki asked all kinds of things about what things were like in his time.   
They talked so much that the three of them had almost completely forgotten about Freddy.

“Oh I wish I wasn’t so afraid of Freddy and my dreams so I could meet him.” She sighed. “Oh it’s just about dinner time. Want to join me?” Niki asked as Sidney’s stomach began to rumble. 

Niki cooked them some spaghetti for dinner and Brent and Darrien joined them. Niki was going on and on about Gregory to the two boys and Brent just rolled his eyes and left the kitchen annoyed.

“Brent doesn’t care about that kind of stuff. So Sidney what book did you use to conjure Gregory up? I mean I know you said it was an accident that you got him instead of your brother but… with the resources we have here we could get it right. We’ve tried before and it hasn’t worked. But Delvin seems to think that anyone killed by that asshole is impossible to bring out.” Darrien explained. “Awhile back I tried for my brother and sister…” He said sadly.

“I’m sorry… but it was so long ago, I have no clue. But it doesn’t really matter. I’m sure my parents burned the book, and I thing it was the last one of its kind. I found it in an old book shop by my Grammy’s house. I don’t even remember what it looks like.” She apologized.

“It’s ok. Thanks for making dinner again Niki.” He half smiled and stood almost hitting his head on the hanging light over the table. “See you tomorrow. Maybe.” He said putting his dishes in the sink and made his way to his room. Niki stared after him. 

“He’d be so much cuter if he wasn’t so grim all the time.” She sighed and bid goodnight as well.

“Weird day huh?” Gregory asked sitting in the empty chair beside her. 

“You said it. So apparently some dream demon guy wants to kill us and I have sort of two new friends and they know you exist and aren’t afraid of either of us. Weird doesn’t even touch what today was.” She shook her head replaying all the new information in her head.

“You think we’d be afraid to go to sleep after all of this.” Gregory laughed.

“Nope not at all.” She smiled blushing a bit. 

“Hey you should go play that Nintendo thing. I want to watch.” He suggested knowing how anxious and scared they were to dream together again. 

“Ok.” She smiled and they headed to the game room. Brent was in there sitting in a bean bag with a pair of headphones on watching a movie. He turned to see it was her and continued to watch his movie ignoring her. 

“Ass.” Gregory spat at him making Sidney laugh. After much debate on which remote turned the giant fancy TV on Brent finally got out of his bean bag and came to help her. 

“Do you always talk out loud to your ghost friend?” He asked turning the TV on with ease and handed her the remote to the Nintendo Wii. 

“Yes. It’s not like he can read my mind. What the hell is this thing?” She asked holding the strange remote in her hand.

“It’s the controller to the Wii.” He replied annoyed.

“A what? I haven’t got to play video games in seven years ok. Hook me up with the Game Cube please.” She demanded and he pressed a few buttons on the remote. 

“It’s in here. Haven’t played a Wii before. Where the hell have you been?” He asked pointing to a small shelf under the TV.

“In eight different asylums being treated like a loon for talking to my hallucinations.” She spat at him. 

“Oh… Sorry I didn’t know.” He apologized and pulled the Game Cube out of its cubby and set it on the floor. He turned the Cube on and returned to watch his movie. Sidney picked out a game to play and sat in the game chair in front of the TV.

It took a few minutes for her to remember how to use the controls then her and Gregory were ‘oohing’ and ‘awing’ at everything as she played. Brent watched her out of the corner of his eye every so often as she talked with Gregory. They had both totally forgot that he was there until he left saying goodnight. 

Sidney had lost track of time and was enjoying herself. Finally Gregory realized that it was three in the morning and she turned the game off and they headed to her room. 

“Time to dream.” Gregory smiled happily making Sidney hide her face in her pillow. 

“I know.” She said nervously and got under the covers turning the light off. “Sweet dreams.”

“They will be.” She heard Gregory whisper as she drifted to sleep.


	3. Shape Shifting

Sidney opened her eyes to find herself sitting on the bench in the park her and Gregory dreamed up together several years ago. Gregory was sitting next to her smiling nervously. They sat staring at each other for a moment and Sidney stared at his hand and slowly entwined her fingers with his.

“I’m so excited and nervous.” Gregory admitted and pulled her hand to his lips placing a light kiss on her wrist.

“Me too.” Sidney blushed as they both scooted closer and stared into each other’s eyes hesitantly. They both knew what they wanted to do they had been thinking about it non-stop since they were last in the dream world. Gregory moved first and put his free hand around the back of Sidney’s neck and slowly pulled her in for a kiss.

Once their lips met they wrapped their arms around each other and closed their eyes getting lost in each other. They never wanted it to end. Their lips slowly parted and their tongues danced together. Finally coming up for air they opened their eyes and looked at each other smiling happily.  They were so dazed from their kiss that it took them a few moments to realize that they were no longer in the park but in an old bed inside what looked to be the decrepit house they saw the demonic man come out of before. Gregory slowly released her and they both sat up in the dusty bed.

“This can’t be good.” Gregory said looking at Sidney hoping that the demon they called Freddy wasn’t there.

“Do you think he’s here?” She asked.

“Yes.” He frowned upset that they were interrupted once again. They both looked around the room to any sign of him seeing nothing. The walls were littered with cobwebs and the pictures on the walls were scratched out.

“Hey ass hole if you’re here just fucking show yourself already!” Sidney screamed making Gregory jump a bit at her sudden increase of volume.

“Sid, don’t antagonize him.” Gregory warned and put a hand over her mouth and she turned to face him. She slowly removed his hand from her.

“I’m sorry… I just can’t stand if he’s going to mess with us. I just want…”

“Want what?” He asked curiously as she stopped in mid sentence.

“You…” She admitted looking at him shyly over the top of her glasses making him blush. “I know you’ve liked me this whole time, and I feel the same way. Now we can be together in here. I don’t care what they say about Freddy. If he comes after us he comes after us. It’s not like he can kill you anyways you’re already dead.”

“That’s true. I can protect you.” He said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back down onto the bed beside him.

The rest of the dream they sat there holding each other and kissing and touching each other’s faces enjoying being able to feel one another. They reluctantly woke up a few hours later. Freddy never showed himself.

After Sidney had a bowl of cereal Gregory begged her to watch Phantom of the Opera until she gave in even though she knew it was based off of the play. They knit picked at the movie the whole time they watched it. Niki came and joined them halfway through the movie.

“They really need to make a movie based on the book.” Sidney complained again making Niki laugh as she made them some cheese crisps to snack on.

“You know I’ve never read the book.” Niki admitted.

“Really? You should. It’s one of me and Gregory’s favorites. I can’t even count how many times he’s made me read it.” She laughed taking a bite of her food.

“So how was dreaming for you last night. Did you see _him_?” Niki asked.

“Nothing… I mean we ended up inside the house but never saw any sign of him.” She explained holding back a smile remembering what she was doing when the dream shifted them into the dusty old bed.

“Oh...” She sounded surprised. “Well just be careful.”

Niki decided to play some multi player games with Sidney on the Wii to teach her how to use it. It took her about thirty minutes to get the hang of it as Gregory attempted to instruct her.

After beating Niki several times at Smash Brothers Brawl they called it quits and Sidney made them some sandwiches for lunch.

“Ask her about the other patients. How come we’ve only seen her and the other two boys and the girl that was attacked thus far?” Gregory asked.

“Hey Niki how come I’ve only ever met you, Darrien, Brent, and Beth? Where are all the other patients?” She asked.

“Well you see this hospital has many sections. There are several different kinds of patients here. Like me and Darrien we can cope with this whole thing and be counted on to take our Hypnocil on our own. Then there are the patients that just don’t want to keep their mouths shut. Some they brain wash others they just let Freddy have since there is really nothing else that they can do with them. I heard that even some of them want to help him. It’s scary to think about. There used to be a wing of the hospital totally dedicated to learning how to control your dreams and how to fight Freddy off. But too many people have died trying to fight back so they shut it down.”  She explained as she ripped the crust off of her sandwich.

“So where is Beth?” Sidney asked.

“She’s probably in the medical wing for now then she’ll probably get some counseling for awhile since she was attacked so badly. It’s sad she’s been here since she was ten.” She said with a frown.

“So in a way this is like a safe house for anyone that Freddy has gotten to?” She asked.

“Pretty much, but there isn’t much of us left. There are some out there that don’t feel the need to stay here. But I don’t want to put my family in danger.” Niki said.

“What about the rest of the town? How does he not get to them?” Gregory asked.

“How does he not get to the rest of the town?” She asked.

“From what I’ve heard they erased any history of him from the newspapers and all of that. They even tore down his house.” She said taking a bite of her sandwich.

“He must hate that.” Sidney said. “Things must’ve gotten worse after they did that.”

“You have no idea.” She said with a look of horror in her eyes. “He actually forced someone to pull him out of the dream world and into ours. He killed the whole group of people that were in charge of covering everything up. He even tried to make it here so he could destroy the lab where they make the Hypnocil. But someone sacrificed themselves to pull him back into the dream world. I watched the security footage of it. It was horrible…”

“We should watch it too.” Gregory suggested getting a little freaked out and standing through Sidney wishing he could hold her.

“Can we watch it?” She asked before eating the last bite of her sandwich.

“I’m pretty sure Delvin keeps the copy of it in his office. After watching it you’ll _want_ to take Hypnocil. Trust me.” Niki said taking their empty plates to the sink.

“We’ll see about that.” Gregory said with a smirk. “Let’s go watch it. See what we’re up against.”

“I’m going to go and watch it then. See you later.” Sidney said leaving the kitchen.

“Have fun with that…” Niki replied after her.

Sidney made her way to Delvin’s office to find him sitting there going through a pile of papers.

“Can I help you with something?” He asked taking his eyes off the paper in front of him to look up at her.

“Niki told me about the security footage you had of Freddy when he tried to get in here. I wanted to watch it.” She said.

“Oh… I had it destroyed awhile ago along with the original footage. I couldn’t risk someone taking it out of here and making copies. It would cause a horrible epidemic if you know what I mean.” He explained and she nodded.

“They’re really paranoid aren’t they?” Gregory asked.

“So how was dreaming last night?” Delvin inquired.

“It was fine. The dream shifted and put me and Gregory in Freddy’s house but that was all. Freddy never showed.” She explained.

“You’re lucky so far, but please be careful. If you know how to do anything in the dream world use it to your advantage. I’m not saying fight back against him just avoid any contact with him. He could just be waiting for you to let your guard down or be toying with you.” He warned and Sidney nodded leaving his office.

“Even if he does come after us I’ll protect you. Besides you know how to wake yourself up. You do it all the time.” Gregory said with confidence.

“I wonder where it is they did the dream training. I mean I’m sure they have all kinds of things written down. Like a dream manual or something.” Sidney said noticing how Gregory walked with his hand right through hers again.

“I’m sure they do. We’ll find it.” He said as they heard a faint scream in the distance. Gregory quickly ran in the direction of its source going through several walls to find an older woman with red hair strapped down to a bed with Freddy standing over her. The door burst open and a doctor injected the woman with the same stuff they used on Sidney and Beth and Freddy vanished. He quickly rushed back to Sidney and told her what he had seen.

“He hadn’t hurt her it seemed more like he was taunting and tormenting her. I wonder why she was strapped to the bed though.” He said as they made it to Sidney’s room and she sat on her bed.

“I don’t know… maybe he hasn’t come after us again because he has other people to focus on right now.” Sidney said with a shrug as she cleaned her glasses with the bottom of her shirt and set them on the nightstand.

“I hope so. Gives us more time…” He said with a smile as Sidney kicked her boots off and lay in bed closing her eyes.

A week went by and still no sign of Freddy in Sidney’s dreams other than random scenery changes. There were times when Gregory thought someone was watching them but other than that dreaming was great. Sidney finally had a real friend and she and Gregory would get closer and closer each time she dreamed. Occasionally of course they’d hear the faint scream from someone in the next wing but that was all.

Niki and Sidney were sitting in the bean bag chairs watching as Gregory pushed things across the table. He had started to experiment with moving things the past few days by controlling his anger and they urged him on. Their fun was suddenly interrupted when Brent walked into the room with a black eye and a small slash mark on his cheek.

“What the hell happened to you?” Sidney asked and Niki huffed angrily beside her.

“You’re a fucking idiot you were taunting him again weren’t you?” She accused and he nodded. “Delvin is going to be furious when he finds out.”

“He already knows. Besides it was good that I did. I found out why he was torturing Reena in the south wing. He almost had her convinced to pull him out into the hospital. But he got impatient with her and killed her this morning.” Brent explained. “Also could be why you haven’t seen him lately Sid.”

“So you’re saying he hasn’t been after Sid because he was trying to torture someone into pulling him out with them?” Niki asked in shock.

“Yes he’s been trying with several people in the far south wing as well.” He added. Sidney and Gregory stared between the two with worried expressions.

“So he’ll come after me now that she’s gone?” Sidney asked as Gregory stood beside her.

“Maybe I don’t know. For all I know they’re going to eliminate the ones he’s been trying to get to over there.” He explained.

“What in the sam hill does he mean by _eliminate_?” Gregory asked.

“Eliminate?” Sidney asked.

“I don’t know what they do with them. For all I know they kill them or leave them to Freddy.” Brent said.

“You should start taking your Hypnocil Sid.” Niki said with worry.

“I’ll be fine, Gregory will protect me.” Sidney replied getting to her feet and left the room.

“Screw that I’m never taking that damn Hypo shit I _need_ my dreams… I need _you_.” She said to Gregory locking her door behind her.

“I love you too.” Gregory said quietly and Sidney froze as she realized what he had just said. She slowly sat on the bed and stared back at him as he sat beside her on the bed.

“Say that again?” Sidney said still in shock.

“I love you.” Gregory whispered into her ear and she could barely feel his finger run down the side of her face sending shivers down her spine.

 “I love you too…” She smiled and threw herself down on the bed closing her eyes. When she opened them again she was lying in her bed with Gregory practically straddling her. She let out a squeak of surprise and he smiled down at her.

The room suddenly shifted into the decrepit old bedroom from Freddy’s house and the smell of dust and mildew hit her nose killing the heat that started to swell inside of her as fear took over. Gregory was unmoved by this and looked down at her with lust in his eyes.

“Gregory what are you doing?” She asked and he blinked and looked down at her.

“Sorry my hormones took over for a second…” He apologized and rolled off of her.

“You think he’s here?” She asked looking around the room as she sat up in the dusty bed.

“Maybe…” He said oddly as she got to her feet. There was a muffled sound coming from outside the house followed by the sound of a door being kicked in downstairs making Sidney jump. When she turned around Gregory was gone.

“Gregory… oh shit…” She said out loud then heard his worried voice calling her from downstairs. She quickly ran down the stairs and as she got to the three steps her feet sank into them like they had turned into mud. Gregory rushed to her from the front room.

“Are you ok?” He asked scanning her for any sign of harm as he helped her pull her feet out of the stairs and she fell on top of him pinning him to the dusty floor.

“I’m fine.” She said as they got to their feet and suddenly Gregory vanished again. “Gregory!” She screamed as the front door slammed shut. Running into the front room she smacked right into Gregory who wrapped his arms around her and stared at the door in horror as someone kicked at it from the other side.

“Don’t worry Sid I’ll _protect_ you.” He said and held onto her even tighter making her a little uneasy. The door burst open to reveal Gregory standing there with a horrified look on his face.

 “Sid!” He screamed as his eyes went wide staring behind her. She stared from the Gregory wrapped around her back to the one standing in the doorway in shock. “Let her go!” He yelled as she let out a terrified shriek. “I’m the real me! Sid he can shape shift!”

“Of course I can.” He rasped turning into himself putting his charred hand over Sidney’s mouth as she let out a scream from hearing his voice. He smelled like burnt flesh. It filled her nostrils making her gag and cough. “So you’re the two that got away from me before. Now that I’m through toying with the others, time for some new flesh to play with!” He laughed holding one of his blades to her throat.

“No!” Gregory screamed as he ran straight for Freddy grabbing him by the wrist of his bladed hand and pushed Sidney away from him tackling him to the ground. A chunk of Sidney’s hair fell to the floor and Gregory was stabbed in the stomach by Freddy’s blades.

“Gregory!” Sidney screamed.

“Wake yourself up!” Gregory yelled kneeing Freddy in the stomach and she obeyed. She jolted awake in bed with Gregory beside her. She instantly inspected him and he was fine.

“Damn that hurt, I didn’t think it’d hurt like that.” Gregory said checking himself then frowned at Sidney. “Sid your hair.” He said and she ran her hand through it to find it was missing a large chunk in the front that Freddy had sliced off when Gregory saved her from his blades.

“It’s alright, but dammit you think they could’ve told us that he can fucking shape shift! I mean what if that wasn’t you in bed with me before the room shifted?” Sidney asked in anger.

“Sid… what are you talking about? Once I was in the dream world I was in his front yard until I broke the door in and didn’t see you until I helped you off of the stairs. Then I was teleported to the front yard once more and I had to kick the door in again.” Gregory explained with a worried expression on his face. “He didn’t… you didn’t _do_ anything with me in the bed did you?”

“No…” She said trailing off with horror in her eyes. “He was on top of me though… staring at me like he wanted to do things to me… then I guess he realized what he was doing then started to act like you… oh god… Gregory…” She said with disgust with the lingering smell of Freddy’s burnt flesh still in her nose. “What if I did do something… could you imagine…” She buried her face in her pillow and screamed.

“I’ll understand if you want to take Hypnocil.” Gregory said wishing he could hold her.

“Only if I have to, until then no sleep, not until we find out what he’s capable of.” She said taking in deep breaths to calm herself. There was a knock at her door. “Come in.”

Brent closed the door behind him.

“I take it you saw him.” He said sitting on the bed next to her and lifted the tuft of her hair that had been cut short by Freddy’s blades.

“Don’t touch me.” She said through gritted teeth pulling away from him.

“Just trying to help. I told you he’d come after you. You’re still new to all of this. You should really just take some Hypnocil.” He said setting a bottle in her lap.

“I don’t need your fucking dream suppressants. I need my dreams. I have Gregory to protect me.” She said annoyed glaring at him through her hair.

“You think your little ghost lover is always going to be around to protect you from Freddy?” He asked with a laugh.

“I’m never going to leave you. I will always be here.” Gregory reassured her as he gave Brent an angry glare and shoved him off of the bed and threw the bottle of Hypnocil at his head.

“What the hell?!” Brent yelled as he got to his feet and left the room taking the bottle of pills with him.

“Thanks.” She smiled a bit and let herself fall back into bed staring at the ceiling. Gregory laid beside her. “What are we going to do? I can’t risk doing anything with you in my dreams. There is no way to tell you two apart. I really thought it was you…” She said turning to him as a tear streamed down her face. “I don’t want to take Hypnocil, but I don’t want to run into Freddy again either…”

“I’ll help you stay awake.” He promised and slowly tucked her hair behind her ear.

“You’re getting really good at that.” She said with a smile.

“I only learned it for you.” He admitted as she stared at the shortened clump of hair Freddy had sliced.

“I think I need a haircut.” She frowned.

“I think we need to find some answers on Freddy.” Gregory replied. “We should find where they used to train in their dreams. We need to know what all he is capable of and what we could be capable of.”

“Let’s go wandering then.” She said with a smile slipping her shoes on. They checked every door only to find that most of them were empty patient rooms.

“There must be only you, Brent, Niki, Darrien, and that other girl who was attacked living in this wing.” Gregory said and ran ahead through several rooms. After going through an entire hall of empty patient rooms he took a left and made it into a room with five beds in a row. There was a desk facing all of the beds with a pendulum in the center facing the beds and two stacks of papers sat on the desk. Looking closer to the beds the one in the middle had slash marks through the sheets and pillow resembling Freddy’s blades soaked with dried blood.

Gregory went through the door to find that it was chained shut and after that was a locked metal door labeled restricted. He quickly made his way back to Sidney to tell her what he had found.

“Well great now what are we supposed to do?” Sidney said as they made their way back to her room.

“Why don’t you ask? You never know.” He suggested and Sidney made her way to Delvin’s office to find Beth sitting there with a bandage over her face talking to him.

“Yes Sidney?” He asked turning to her and Beth looked up to her.

“Oh you’re Sidney? I’ve been hearing about you. Sorry we never got properly introduced. I’m Beth.” She smiled and held her hand out to her. Sidney shook her hand wondering how someone who’s been there so long could be so cheery.

“Can I help you with something?” Delvin asked.

“Yeah I was wondering about what happened in the room where you used to learn how to control your dreams and if I could see any of the notes or research you have from it.” She said as Beth frowned at her.

“We don’t talk about that. No one should be experimenting with their dreams. We can’t risk him getting any stronger.” He said sternly.

“Gregory told me what was in the room. Something really bad must’ve happened to just up and leave the room the way you left it.” She explained.

“I don’t want to hear about this!” Beth yelled and ran out of the room covering her ears.

“What was that all about?” Gregory asked staring after her.

“Sorry she was there when it happened. She tries not to remember it.” Delvin said sadly.

“Just tell me. It’s not like it’s helping me any to be left in the dark about everything.” Sidney said becoming frustrated with how hesitant they were to reveal much of anything to her.

 “First tell me why you want to read our dream research.” He said folding his hands on the desk in front of him as she took a seat.

“Because I need to know what I could be capable of. I already know how to do a lot of things in the dream world but I’m sure there is a lot that I don’t know. I’m not saying I’m going to attack Freddy but being able to protect myself would be nice. And no one told me he could fucking shape shift!” She said angrily shuttering as she remembered what could have happened.

“So you’ve seen him then?” Delvin said mostly to himself.

“Yes but I’m fine Gregory protected me. That’s what I’m trying to tell you. I have Gregory to protect me, having more know how on what Freddy is capable of would be helpful so we don’t have to deal with him like we already have again…”

“What do you mean? Tell me what happened.” He asked.

“He could have…” She began trying to shake the fear that overcame her just thinking about it.

“Sidney why are you so insistent on dreaming? Why won’t you just take Hypnocil and stop putting yourself in danger?” Delvin asked outright making Sidney realize something.

“I do it for Gregory…” She said quietly. “Since I’ve been here dreaming is so real. It’s almost like Gregory is alive. There is so much to explore with him. I don’t want to give that up.” She explained as Gregory lightly squeezed her shoulder and she smiled weakly up at him.

“Oh…” Delvin said with a sad look. “Is it really worth the risk?”

“He is all that I have.” She said with all seriousness. 

“And you’re all that I have.” Gregory said beside her.

“You really are different from everyone else here. No one has actually wanted to know about anything fully they’re just happy having no dreams and not having to deal with the reality of it all. Tell me what happened in your last dream with _him_ and I’ll tell you everything want to know and more.” Delvin promised and Sidney gladly told him her dream. 


	4. Useless Information

Luckily Delvin didn’t question her and Gregory’s relationship and he took her to the room that Gregory had described to her. There was a faint lingering metallic smell of blood in the room when they entered and the air was unpleasantly cold. The lights flickered on and Sidney slowly approached the bloodied bed in the middle of the room. ** **

“So what happened in here?” She asked as Delvin gathered some papers off the dusty desk.

“Six years ago we got a patient who had the capability to pull others into her dreams. She was the one that came up with the whole idea in the first place. Her name was Stacey. Before she came to us she had already mastered the dream world and unfortunately was exposed after seeing her best friend murdered in front of her by Krueger. Her friend was related to one of the parents that killed him. She taught several of the patients that were willing to learn how to defend themselves in the dream world. Beth was among one of them. But once he caught on to what we were doing he pulled Stacey into a coma during one of our sessions so she couldn’t wake up and he killed her so we shut this wing down. We were only at it for a few months but we learned a lot from her. The rest involved other than Beth had to be transferred to the south wing and have been killed off since then.” Delvin explained sadly as he gathered all the papers off the desk and Sidney helped him carry the rest of the notebooks out of the room.

“So can Freddy only invade one person’s dream at a time?” She asked as he closed the door behind them.

“Yes. He can jump from dream to dream. The only way to get to multiple people at once is to pull them all into one dream. He didn’t like it when they started to all gang up on him with new knowledge about his world. And you have your spirit friend linked to you so you’re lucky in a way. Plus he’s already dead.” He explained as they made their way down the corridor.

“Not in the dream world.” Gregory added with a smile.

“Is it strange that Gregory feels like he’s alive again when he’s in the dream world since we’ve been here?” Sid asked as they set all the papers and notebooks on the desk in her room.

“Not really, once you’re exposed to him your dreams will always be real. Even if he isn’t in your dream at the time you could accidentally hurt yourself in the dream such as hit your head and you’ll wake up to find the bump is still there… Well you have fun going through this mess. I know you have Gregory to protect you in your dreams but please be careful.” He warned and left the room closing the door behind him.

“Looks like it might take awhile to go through all of this.” Gregory frowned.

“Yeah, but that’s ok it’ll give me something to do until I feel comfortable enough to fall asleep again.” She said and began to go through all the papers.

Her and Gregory started to read through all of it. Luckily Gregory was getting so good at interacting that he could flip the pages himself now making it a lot easier. A few hours went by and there was a light knock on her door.

“Come in.” She replied and Niki walked in carrying two plates of food making Sidney’s stomach rumble making her realize she hadn’t eaten in quite awhile.

“Haven’t seen you in awhile and I figured you’d be hungry. I made us some salad and alfredo. So what is all of this?” She asked motioning to the stacks of notebooks.

“Doing some dream research. Delvin let me have the notes from when they were doing training on how to fight back in your dreams.” Sidney explained as she sat on the bed next to Niki and dug into her food.

“Oh yeah Beth mentioned it a few times. I’d never be brave enough to do something like that. I’m so afraid of seeing Freddy that I take my Hypnocil two days before it’s supposed to wear off.” Niki admitted stabbing her fork into her salad.

“How long does it last?” She asked taking another bite.

“Well all of ours last a week. It’s a little injection and that’s all. But in pill form it only lasts a day. They have all different kinds of doses. In their adrenaline they administer to us when they have to wake us up from Freddy has a small dose that lasts a few hours until we can get our stronger dose. I’ve heard they even make the kind that lasts for up to a month, but I heard they were having problems with it.” She explained.

“Wow that’s just loony to be that paranoid. I guess after what happened today though you can’t really blame them can you?” Gregory said standing beside Sidney.

“Have they ever thought about making something that could just keep Freddy out so you can still dream? I could go for that.” Sidney replied.

“I doubt that’d be possible. We don’t even really know what he is or how he became what he is now. He gets to us in our dreams so we stop the dreams and we stop him. That’s really all we can do.” She said finishing her salad.

“Well that sucks… I love dreaming with Gregory now that things feel so real in the dream world.” Sidney admitted and looked to Niki for her reaction.

“I bet you do.” She winked at her making her and blush and Gregory shyly look away for a moment.

“Something… scary and… disturbing happened earlier…” She said remembering the feel and smell of Freddy’s hand over her mouth making her shutter.

“You can tell me you know. It always helps to talk about things…” Niki urged her on. Sidney told her everything that happened as they finished their dinner.

“That’s just creepy. I remember the last time I saw him. Right before I woke up he licked my face.” She said with a shiver. “No one should ever have to suffer that demonic man. It sucks that no one really knows too much about him other than before he died. It’s not like you can just sit down and have a conversation with him.”

“He’s too busy tormenting and trying to get others to spread the fear so he can get to new victims.” Sidney said.

“You find anything good yet in those notes?” Niki asked as she watched a page flip itself. “Hi Gregory.” She smiled and waved towards the desk and he waved back.

“He waved. Luckily he can flip the pages now so it’s a lot faster than doing it by myself. Apparently we could do just about anything that Krueger can do. The only thing he has against us is he knows the world better and is stronger and faster. Unfortunately the most me and Gregory have ever done is scenery and clothing changes.” Sidney explained.

“Oh… sorry I’m not that into it. I was never really into my dreams before and now I just don’t dream. I guess I’ll leave you two to it. See you tomorrow.” She said leaving with the empty dishes and closed the door behind her.

The night went on and her and Gregory finished reading through all the notes. It turned out that Beth was only ten when they did this and she could do a lot in the dream world. It was noted several times that she was very good at creating other people in the dream world. She would definitely ask her about it the next time she saw her. As she read notes done by Stacey about how to pull others into her dreams her eyes began to get heavy. Gregory noticed and nudged her awake.

“Maybe you should just take some Hypnocil and get some sleep.” Gregory suggested.

“No I’m not going to leave you just floating around here while I sleep. You’d be bored to death… I don’t want to sleep without you. I haven’t in seven years…” She admitted making him smile.

“I know… but I don’t want you to deprive yourself of sleep just for me.” He pleaded.

“I’ll be fine.” She reassured him rubbing her eyes.

“Please just try it. If you don’t like it then you don’t have to take it ever again.” He begged pulling the nightstand drawer open revealing a bottle of Hypnocil. Sidney sat and started between the bottle and Gregory for a few moments.

“Ok I’ll try it.” She finally gave in.

“Thank you. I know you don’t want to deal with Freddy again anytime soon and neither do I. I know it’s a bit of a sacrifice giving up your dreams but might as well give it a try. You never know it might not be that bad.” He said trying to make her feel better.

“I know. I just really enjoy dreaming with you, especially now.” She smiled setting her glasses on the nightstand and took the bottle of pills out of the drawer. Huffing as she read the label on the bottle she made her way to the kitchen and got herself a glass of water. She downed the water with the pill and laid down in bed. Gregory joined her.

“What are you going to do while I sleep?” She asked as she clicked the lamp off.

“Be a creepy ghost and watch you sleep.” He laughed. “I don’t know maybe snoop around a bit.”

“Oh well if you get too bored just wake me up.” She said and felt him lightly kiss her on the cheek. “Goodnight.”

“Night Sid.” Gregory said and after a few moments Sidney laid on her side with her back to him and he concentrated enough to run his fingers up and down her back until she fell asleep. Sleep was nothing but a never ending blackness and it felt like she was stuck in a black abyss forever until finally her eyes slowly opened to see Gregory looking around the room frantically standing at the foot of the bed.

“Never ever ever EVER take that Hypnocil poison ever again!” Gregory yelled and sat on the bed to calm himself.

“What happened?” She asked wearily afraid of the answer.

“Once you were asleep everything went black. It was nothing but darkness all around me.” He explained.

“That’s what it was like for me too! I felt like I was there forever, just nothingness surrounding me and complete silence. I don’t know how everyone here can stand it. I’d rather chance running into Freddy then take their dream killers again.” Sidney admitted.

“Agreed.” Gregory said with a nod. Sidney gathered her clothes and decided to take a shower. It would seem strange to others but Gregory had seen her naked since she was first committed. It was something that never really bothered her. He never left her side since she released him and it’s not like he could go far so they broke the awkward barrier with that long ago.

Sometimes it bothered Sidney that she had never seen him, and with the way dreaming was now there was as huge possibility that they might be _together_ like that sometime soon if they could learn to avoid Freddy. She knew he thought about it too but it was one of those silent thoughts they both had been attempting thus far to keep at bay until they knew it was safe for them to do such things.  

Her and Gregory had decided that they needed to talk to Beth in the hopes of learning more about the dream world. Once she was dressed they made their way to Beth’s room. Her door was open and Beth was sitting at her desk with crayons and a coloring book.

“Oh hi Sidney.” She said with a smile. “I know it seems childish but this helps to calm me down.” She motioned to the coloring book. “Sorry about freaking out yesterday. It was kind of rude. It’s not like you know everything that’s gone on here. I don’t blame you for being curious. I was talking to Niki and she told me about you and your ghost friend. You are a bit different from most kids we’ve had.” She said looking around the room. “Is your ghost friend here?” At that Gregory picked up a crayon and wrote ‘hi’ on her paper making her gasp.

“That is so neat. I’m kind of jealous. Before Freddy I used to make up friends in the dream world to play with… I miss my dreams… I purposely missed my dose of Hypnocil to dream just before you came. But I got careless and got too into playing with a friend I had made and he got to me.” She frowned.

“I was meaning to ask you about that. How do you do that?” Sidney asked and Beth looked up at her shyly.

“You still don’t take your Hypnocil do you?” She asked.

“I tried it last night. It was horrible.” She shook her head.

“I know… you get used to it though. Sort of… Niki mentioned that you were going through the notes from our group dream sessions last night. I can’t say I don’t blame you. I would dream more often if I knew how to wake myself up. I used to create copies of myself and everyone else in the dream world. They used to distract him long enough. But now it doesn’t matter. He’s so strong now that he can sense if they’re real or not.” She said sadly.

“Dang it, that could have been useful.” Gregory frowned.

“You and Delvin have both mentioned Freddy getting stronger. How does that work?” Sidney asked.

“We noticed that the more he kills the stronger he gets. There is no way to weaken him. I know your ghost friend can protect you but please be careful. He is capable of so much. He won’t just hurt you physically but mentally and emotionally as well. If he watches you enough he’ll start to play off your weaknesses once he figures them out.” She warned.

“Thanks.” Sidney said and slowly left the room. “Dammit it seems like there is no way around him. I just want to dream…” She admitted sadly and felt the light touch of Gregory’s hand on her shoulder as she rested her forehead on the wall closing her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Niki asked behind her and she turned around to face her.

“I tried sleeping last night after taking Hypnocil and it was horrible. It even affected Gregory.” She explained.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“It was just a never ending abyss of darkness and silence. It felt like an eternity. It was like that for the both of us.” She replied as Gregory looked at her longingly.

“But you were together weren’t you?” She asked.

“No we weren’t.” She said with a frown.

“Oh… the link between you two must be strong then if the Hypnocil also affected him. That’s got to mean something right?” She said with a weak smile.

“I don’t know. I just don’t know what to do. All I want to do is dream but Freddy…” She said looking at the ground.

“I’m sorry. I guess the Hypnocil doesn’t really bother me since I never paid much attention to my dreams in the first place. Come one lets go do something to take your mind off of it.” Niki suggested leading Sidney down the hall and into the game room. They played several games and ate lunch. Niki spent the day trying to distract Sidney as best she could. After they ate dinner Gregory decided that he’d help Sidney stay awake as long as possible.

“I know you plan on just staying awake. So I figured I’d let you have this to keep yourself busy. I have two of them so I figured you could use one.” Niki said with a smile and pulled a laptop out from underneath her bed.

“Holy shit I haven’t used one of these since before I was first committed.” Sidney said her eyes lighting up.

“Take it, it’s yours. I meant to give it to you earlier. I took everything off of it and kept just my games and programs on it. I even downloaded a Phantom of the Opera game on there for you. It’s like a fun mystery game. And the internet is all set up too.” She explained. Sidney just started at it in awe as she opened it up completely speechless.

“You need to show me how to work that thing!” Gregory said excitedly.

“Oh my God Niki you are amazing!” Sidney hugged her.

“It’s nothing really. I’m sure my mom and dad will send me another one soon once they come out with it.” She said, making Sidney frown.

“I wish my parent’s would send me things… I haven’t heard from them in years… my Grammy was the only one who ever sent me care packages until she passed away.” She explained sadly.

“Well if there is ever anything you need just let Delvin or Debois know. I know Darrien’s parents don’t ever send him anything. Delvin lets him order clothes and games online.” She explained while stretching followed by a yawn. “Here’s the power cord to the computer. I’m going to go to bed.” She said handing the nicely wrapped cords to her.

“Ok thank you again for the computer I don’t know how to repay you.” Sidney said as she realized she didn’t really have anything to give in return.

“It’s ok. That’s what friends are for.” She said making Sidney smile.

“I really like her.” Gregory said happily.

“Gregory says you’re awesome by the way. Sweet drea… sweet non dreams.” She said with a laugh.

“Good night see you two tomorrow.” She said walking them out the door shutting it behind her.

“I’ve never had a friend other than you since I was committed. I really like Niki. I know she doesn’t like that I choose to not take Hypnocil but she still helps us out anyways.” Sidney said as they made their way to her room.

“I know. It’s nice that she talks to me too. Now let’s play with your new…” He said not remembering what it was called.

“Laptop?” Sidney said with a smile.

“Yeah that thing.” Gregory laughed.

Sidney and Gregory spent the night playing on the laptop. First they played all the way through the Phantom of the Opera game finding that is was only a few hours long. Then they started playing on the internet once they figured out that Mozilla was the internet browser. She went to some sites she used to go to in high school. Once she remembered her email address she attempted to login only to find that it no longer existed. She started to get sleepy around four in the morning but then luckily they noticed the bookmarks tab and clicked on one labeled Netflix. They searched through all the movies on the site and started to watch some movies. Gregory had to nudge Sidney awake a few times but they made it through the night.   

Sidney made her way to the kitchen barefoot in jeans and a dark green tank top being lured by the aroma of fresh coffee. Brent stood pouring himself a cup and took a sip before noticing her and just stared at her in horror. He shook his head and stared back at her as if she was going to change into a monster at any second.    

“Can I help you?” She asked and he let out a relieved sigh.

“Sorry I thought I fell asleep again… Last night he tricked me. Normally he takes everyone to his house or the boiler room but everything stayed the same. He was pretending to be you…” He explained looking away from her.

“Why haven’t you been taking your Hypnocil?” She asked.

“He’s planning something. I was trying to figure it out. But he’s so strong now. He can sense me the second I fall asleep.” He replied taking another drink of his coffee. “He came to me as someone else too… a boy… I don’t know who he was though. He seemed very happy when I didn’t know who he was…”

“What did he look like?” Sidney demanded.

“He was me I know it.” Gregory said with worry.

“He was maybe eighteen or nineteen with messy brown hair and green eyes.” He described making Sidney’s eyes go wide.

“Why would he come to you as Gregory?” She said confused.

“You mean your ghost friend? I don’t know… but I’m pretty sure he’s pissed that he can protect you.” He said with a shrug taking another drink.

“Fuck… what the hell are we supposed to do? We know little to nothing about him other than he wants to kill us and get rid of the Hypnocil. And I’m not taking that shit again. It was horrible.” She said pouring herself a cup of coffee not wanting to fall asleep anytime soon.

“It takes some getting used to. And as for getting rid of the Hypnocil it’s almost impossible. They distribute it to every drug store and sell it over the counter. You could go into any store and buy it. But the only place you can get the kind that lasts a week is here. There is no way to get rid of it all.” He explained pouring himself another cup of coffee as Sidney added lots of sugar and creamer to hers. “Would you like some coffee with you cream and sugar there?” He asked sarcastically.

“Fuck off. I haven’t had coffee since before I was committed ok and this is the only way it tastes good. At least there is Hypnocil out there for everyone I guess, one less thing for everyone to worry about, but do you think there is a chance that he could actually get rid of Gregory?” She asked with caution afraid of the answer.

“Please say no…” Gregory pleaded.

“I don’t think so. I mean he’s protected you before right and nothing happened?” He asked as she joined him at the table.

“He stabbed him in the stomach. He said it hurt but once we were awake he was fine.” She explained.

“Then you’ll be fine. Just don’t let him get to you. Just be glad he can’t read our minds. We’d be totally screwed then.” He said with a worried expression.

“How do you know he can’t already?” Gregory asked.

“And you’re sure he can’t?” Sidney asked.

“Trust me if he could I would have been dead a long time ago and so would you.” He said reassuring her.

“I hope you’re right.” She said taking a drink of her coffee.

“Right about what?” Niki asked entering the kitchen in her pink and yellow striped pajamas.

“Freddy not being able to read our minds.” Brent replied.

“Is that all you ever talk about? You dreamt last night didn’t you?” Niki asked her voice filled with annoyance.

“Geeze I was just trying to help Sidney out and let her know what happened to me last night. Would it kill you to be nice to me for once instead of constantly spitting venom at me?!” He said standing from the table and rushed out of the kitchen leaving his coffee behind.

“Yikes… she really doesn’t like him does she? I mean he is a bit annoying but it’s not like he purposely exposed her to Freddy, he didn’t know what was going on.” Gregory said staring after him.

“Sorry about that. He just gets on my nerves. He acts like it’s some sort of game with Freddy, its life and death. And you should really try taking Hypnocil again. You look so tired.” She said with concern eyeing her cup of coffee. “What are you drinking?”

“Coffee with lots of sugar and creamer.” She said. “And as for taking Hypnocil I’m fine without it. Besides I’m not putting Gregory through that again.” She said sternly.

Niki made them some breakfast and the mood got lighter. They spent the day watching some movies with Beth avoiding any talk of Freddy. Beth was very excited to spend the day with them and talked to Gregory a lot. That night all four of them worked together to make a nice big meal that even made Darrien leave his room to come and join and despite the argument from earlier Brent also joined them.

It was strange for Sidney to see everyone in the same room since she had been there almost two weeks now and this was only the second time seeing everyone together. Everyone ate and attempted to make small talk and Gregory had fun moving things around the table. Darrien seemed rather interested in him.

“We should talk to him after dinner.” Gregory suggested and Sidney nodded.

Delvin came by and grabbed a plate leaving them a cake for dessert. It almost felt like they were a family of some sort. No one dared to mention their dreams or Freddy but everyone got along just like a family would. It was surprising that Niki and Brent didn’t get into it, they just maneuvered their conversations around each other as if it them all getting together like this was something that happened often enough for them to turn it into an art form. 

Sidney did her best to pay attention to everyone’s conversations as it got harder and harder to concentrate as her eyes got heavy. She tried to listen in on Darrien and Brent’s conversation about a video game they both play together when all of a sudden it was like someone turned the volume down. Next thing she felt was a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see who it was only to see Freddy’s horrific face staring back at her and he was smiling evilly revealing his sharp pointed teeth.

“Welcome back.” He laughed and pulled her backwards out of her chair slamming her onto the floor making her land hard on her back. The impact knocked the breath out of her and the pain in her back was so sharp it hurt to move. Freddy stood over her and got down on one knee next to her. “Your ghost boyfriend can’t help you now.” He rasped as he leaned in closer to her.


	5. The Painful Truth

"Sid wake up yourself up!" Gregory's voice echoed all around her. Ignoring the pain shooting through her back she mustered up the strength she had left and kicked Freddy away from her and concentrated on waking herself up. She took in a deep breath as she opened her eyes to find herself still sitting up in her chair unnoticed by everyone else at the table.

"Gregory?" She said with alarm afraid to move from the position she was sitting in knowing it would only make the pain shooting through her back worse.

"I'm fine." He said standing next to her. "He trapped me somewhere and I couldn't get out. He's too strong. I tried to teleport to you but he blocked me somehow. Are you ok?" He asked looking her over.

"My back" She said her voice tinged with pain.

"What happened?" Nikki said rushing to her.

"I fell asleep for just a few seconds he slammed me on the ground." She explained still refusing to move from the position she was sitting in.

"Can you move?" Darrien asked suddenly appearing at her side.

"Yes but it hurts." She whined and before she knew it Darrien was picking her up in his arms as she cried out in pain. He ignored her cries and carried her down the hall.

"Brent open the door." He instructed and Brent ran ahead of them and held the door open for them. Everyone followed and Darrien set Sidney down on what looked like a patient bed.

"Sid they have syringes filled with who knows what." Gregory said with alarm.

"What are you giving me? I don't want any fucking Hypnocil!"Sidney screamed.

"Sid its fine it's just muscle relaxers so we can fix your back. Nikki, Beth can you go and find Debois for me." Darrien asked and the two girls ran off as he injected the drugs into Sidney's arm. In just a few seconds she could feel all her muscles beginning to relax as the pain lessened.

"Doesn't hurt as bad now." She thanked him and Gregory let out a sigh of relief.

"And this..." Darrien said prepping another syringe with a clear liquid. "will be our little secret." He smiled and Brent nodded.

"What is it?" She asked as she began to feel really tired.

"Just a light dose of adrenaline to help you stay awake until we can get you all fixed up." He explained.

"Nikki told us... well Darrien, that you were looking into possibly fighting back in your dreams. And just so you know we totally support you on that. I know Nikki hates to even think about someone not taking their Hypnocil, but if we could we'd start up their dream training again." Brent explained.

"Yeah too bad no one knows how to pull others into their dreams though. We could start our own little secret group. We could even patch ourselves up in here so no one would even know." Darrien added.

"Darrien has this insane theory that you might be able to pull us into your dreams with you but I tried to explain why your ghost friend is in your dreams but he just won't listen to me." Brent said giving Darrien a glare as he injected Sidney with the Adrenaline. It took affect instantly making her heart race. She wanted to get up and move around with the sudden energy burst, but was afraid to move too much and hurt her back even more.

"I don't like the idea of them being in our dreams with us" Gregory frowned and Sidney gave him a look to let him know that she agreed.

"It's not like I want to fight back. It's more of I want to learn to avoid Freddy so I can enjoy my own dreams again." Sidney pointed out.

"Are you serious?" Darrien asked. "You are in a unique position where you could fight back having your ghost friend to protect you. I'd kill to have that chance. Anyone here would. And you just want to avoid him so you can spend intimate time with your ghost lover?"

Gregory became angry with him and shoved him away from Sidney making him fall to the floor. He caught himself on his hands and glared up at Sidney.

"Leave her alone!" Gregory yelled.

"Darrien, I told you she doesn't fully understand our situation." Brent said helping him to his feet.

"You're both insane." Sidney said from where she was laying wishing they'd just leave her alone. "And by the way he can't always protect me you idiot! How do you think I got hurt just now? He blocked him from getting to me. I'm not helping you get yourselves killed! Why are you so insistent on killing him? It's obvious that it's impossible!" Sidney spat back at him.

"I lost my little brother and sister to him!" Darrien cried.

"Yeah well because of him I lost my only chance at freedom! My own _parents_ committed me _seven_ years ago because I was trying to bring my brother back. Now I'm stuck here because of him and Gregory is the only person I have!" She screamed at him.

"Come on lets go Darrien, Debois will be here soon." Brent said dragging him out of the room behind him. Sidney huffed in anger and Gregory sat beside her.

"Are you ok?" He asked tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, they just piss me off. They just don't know when to give up do they?" She asked.

"Can't really blame them. What would you do if you were in their position?" Gregory asked and Sidney just looked at him with a smile.

"I know I wish we knew more about Freddy. I feel like we know nothing about him except for what happened to him before he died, it's a bit frustrating. I don't know we could try to help them if you want to." She said.

"Possibly. Would be kind of neat to be able to pull others in though. I'm sure it'd confuse the hell out of him." He suggested as Debois came in with Nikki and Beth.

"They say you hurt your back?" Debois asked.

"Yes something feels out of place." Sidney explained.

"Alright let's fix you up then. I am not just a nurse and a therapist I'm also I licensed massage therapist and chiropractor." She said all matter of factly making Gregory roll his eyes.

After being twisted and cracked every which way her back felt better but was warned she'd still be sore for a couple of days. Nikki and Beth helped Sidney back to her room.

"You should really just take your Hypnocil and get some sleep. You're lucky he hasn't killed you yet." Nikki said disapprovingly as she left the room. Beth sat on the bed next to her.

"Don't mind her. She's just mad because she knows that you and Brent both haven't been taking your Hypnocil and plus I told her how he got to me last time. Her and Darrien are the only two that have never purposely skipped theirs. But we just can't help ourselves. I don't blame you for not wanting to take it. It took me a year to get used to it." She sighed.

"I don't plan on taking it again anytime soon unless it's absolutely necessary." Sidney explained.

"Well I'm going to go to bed then. Hope your back feels better. Good luck staying awake." She said closing the door behind her.

"What should we do? I can't fall asleep again and I'm starting to feel sleepy." Sidney said with worry.

"Coffee and video games?" Gregory suggested and they headed to the kitchen. They spent the whole night playing different games and went through two pots of coffee. It wasn't until Brent came and joined them that they realized that it was morning.

"Still awake?" He asked with a worried look.

"Yes, I'm not taking that dream poison again." Sidney said not taking her eyes off of the screen.

"Well here these are my last two I figured you'd need them more than me." Brent said holding two small little bottles out to her and she torn herself away from the screen pausing the game.

"What are they?" She asked looking at them hesitantly.

"They're five hour energy. It's a little energy drink. Since you've obviously never had them before they'll probably work really good for you." He explained and Gregory glared at him.

"Why is he being all nice all of a sudden?" Gregory asked with suspicion.

"I don't know, but I need to stay awake. Give me those." She said snatching them from his hand and quickly opened one and drank it down. "Gross they don't taste very good." She sputtered washing it down with her cold coffee.

"Come on Beth and Nikki are making bacon, eggs, and pancakes for breakfast!" Brent said with a smile and offered her his hand to help her to her feet out of the bean bag chair. She stared at it and ignored it getting to her feet on her own.

"Imbecile, trying to flirt with you when he knows I'm right here." Gregory grumbled making Sidney smile as she pocketed the other drink and followed Brent down the hall. Gregory rushed ahead of them and stood in Brent's way making Brent smack right into him in the kitchen doorway and he stumbled back a bit.

"What the hell?" Brent said as Gregory let him pass through him the second time as Sidney laughed behind him. "It's not funny. Why doesn't he like me?"

"Because you're a guy who pays too much attention to me." She replied making Brent's face turn red as Beth and Nikki watched for his reaction.

"You're lucky he doesn't do more to you. I would if I were him." Nikki said with a glare holding a spatula in her hand.

"Do you two always have to be so hostile to each other?" Beth asked with a frown.

"Yes we do." Nikki said watching Sidney as she sat down. "Sid you still aren't getting any sleep?"

"I'm fine. Brent gave me some energy drinks." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Brent you idiot she's never had any before. She's going to be so jittery." Nikki said annoyed.

"Isn't that the point?" Sidney asked.

"Oh she'll be fine. We can take her out the court yard! I'm allowed to go outside again now that my face is more healed up." Beth said happily.

"You're allowed to go outside?" Sidney asked with surprise.

"Yeah we have a swing set and a big jungle gym and a basketball court and a volleyball net. It's awesome!" Beth said jumping up and down almost dropping the plate of bacon she was carrying to the table.

"Ooh let's stay out there all day!" Gregory said excitedly. Darrien entered the kitchen and sat next to Sidney at the table.

"Morning." He smiled with a wave of his hand. "Sorry about last night." He apologized.

"It's ok. I can't really blame you." She replied. They all sat together like a little family and ate breakfast together making small talk as if everything was just fine.

Once breakfast was cleaned up and everyone was dressed for the day they all went outside together with Delvin and Debois. The doctors sat on a bench and watched them all enjoying the sun. To Sidney the sun was so bright and warm. It had been so long since she was outside and had the freedom to enjoy it.

Sidney attempted to play basketball and soon gave up along with trying to play volleyball. She ended up sitting on the swings and watched Brent and Darrien play basketball as Nikki and Beth went across the monkey bars and through the whole jungle gym over and over again. Gregory sat in the swing next to her and Debois and Delvin smiled when they saw the swing begin to sway on its own.

"You know ignoring the fact that there is a dream demon after all of us I really kind of like this place." Sidney admitted as she began to swing higher.

"Me too, I just wish that we could dream together without having to worry about Freddy. I kind of don't like Brent but at least he's somewhat helpful." Gregory said glaring in Brent's direction and he fell through the swing making Sidney laugh.

Sidney was starting to feel the effects of the energy drink and she joined Beth and Nikki on the jungle gym. Beth had talked the two girls into playing lava with her. The only rules of the game were you couldn't touch the ground or you were out. Nikki kept sliding down the tube slide and would catch herself at the bottom and climb back up. After about thirty minutes of that the game got kind of boring until Brent and Darrien decided to come and join.

It was obvious that they all did it for Beth's sake since she had been there the longest yet she was still the youngest. Of course once the boys joined in Nikki almost willingly let herself fall prey to Darrien who was supposed to be a lava monster. Eventually they all began to tire out and Beth and Sidney were on the swings as Nikki and Darrien played volley ball against Brent and Delvin. Debois brought them all some water bottles and Sidney barely swung in her swing as sleepiness began overcome her. Gregory noticed and shook her awake.

"I'm fine." She lied. "I'll take the other energy drink later."

"I won't let you forget." He promised and began pushing her on the swing. She closed her eyes enjoying the feel of the sun on her face. Suddenly the swing jerked to a stop and her eyes set on the bladed glove wrapped around the chain of the swing on her left and she quickly jumped off the swing and began to run. She was too afraid to look back when she heard Gregory calling her name.

As she ran the scenery shifted around her and she smacked right into the front door of Freddy's house and let out a cry as she kicked the door in frustration. She was about to turn around when a pair of hands grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Why don't you want to play with me?" Freddy rasped in her ear making her cringe. "I've been waiting so patiently."

"Gregory!" Sidney screamed making Freddy's grip tighten on her.

"He's a little busy with the girls right now." He chuckled in her ear and quickly turned her around to see three little girls in their white Sunday dresses with decaying faces as they held Gregory down by the handles of their red jump ropes that he was tied up in from his mouth down to his knees. They stood around him chanting a creepy jump rope song.

"Seven, eight better stay up late. Nine, ten never sleep again One, two Freddy's coming for _you_!" They screamed the last word and all stared at Sidney. Suddenly Gregory vanished leaving a pile of jump ropes behind and there was an angry groan from Freddy who pulled Sidney up against his chest and put his lips right at her ear.

Before he had a chance to say anything Sidney elbowed him hard in the chest making him release her and she turned around and kicked him as hard as she possibly could in his groin. He hunched over and out of nowhere Gregory ran at him with an axe at full speed. Sidney tried to wake herself up but it wasn't working. She continued to try as Freddy quickly recovered laughing as if it didn't even phase him. But Gregory still didn't stop and swung the axe planting it right in Freddy's back making him laugh demonically.

"You really think you can hurt me?" He asked readying his blades making Gregory's eyes go wide.

"Sidney get out of here!" Gregory yelled and she looked away as she heard metal slice through flesh and concentrated hard finally waking up to find herself still sitting in the swing as it slowly swayed back and forth unnoticed by everyone else. She was hit with a splitting headache and before she could look around Gregory practically knocked her out of her swing trying to hug her. "Thank heavens you're ok Sid. I couldn't stand to see him be close to you like that."

"He's such a fucking creep ass!" Sidney said shuttering as she shook herself holding her head at the pain from her quick headache subsided.

"Who did what?" Nikki asked eyeing her oddly.

"I don't think we should tell them it happened again. They might drug you or something. Or worse take you to the other wing of the hospital." Gregory warned and she nodded.

"Oh nothing Gregory just got a little over zealous with pushing me on the swing and I got scared." Sidney smiled and got to her feet.

"Oh, well Debois offered to bring us some food back for lunch. We all decided on Chipotle. Decide what you want so Delvin and tell her what to get." She explained.

"What's a Chipotle?" Sidney asked confused.

"Oh dear lord you poor sheltered girl. Come on there's a menu in the kitchen you can look at." Nikki said with a laugh.

They all ate lunch together and eventually they all ended up in the gaming room. Sidney spent the rest of the day playing video games and watching movies with everyone and drank the last energy drink just before dinner. Gregory had to nudge her awake a few times but luckily either no one noticed or wanted to say anything about her lack of sleep. Beth had gone to bed early and it was almost eleven o'clock as they all sat there throwing popcorn into each other's mouths. Brent finally gave up after Gregory kept taking his and throwing it to Sidney.

"I think I'm going to get some sleep. It's kind of late for me." Nikki said getting to her feet. "You should get some sleep Sidney. Don't think I haven't noticed."

"Oh leave her alone Nikki it's her choice." Brent replied in annoyance.

"And you're helping her stay awake with your damn energy drinks! If something happens to her it'll be your fault!" She yelled storming off.

"Don't get mad at him it's my choice!" Sidney yelled after her. Gregory let out a sigh.

"I wish she wasn't so paranoid. I mean I know what kind of danger we're in, but it's our choice." Gregory said staring after her.

"She's so paranoid. I wish that just once she'd take a risk instead of hiding in her little protective bubble all the time." Darrien said with disappointment.

"You like her don't you?" Sidney asked and he stared back at her blankly.

"He does. He just doesn't like that she's so unwilling to take a risk for the sake of living." Brent said with a smirk.

"I knew I never should have added you on Facebook." Darrien said shaking his head.

"What?" Sidney asked in confusion.

"He's just quoting a status update from a few days ago that I posted." Darrien said giving Brent a glare.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Gregory asked as he made a question mark on the table out of popcorn.

"What's a Facebook?" Sidney asked staring the two boys down.

"I keep forgetting that you've been committed the past seven years." Brent apologized.

"It's a social networking site." Darrien replied and she continued to stare at the two boys dumbfounded.

"Did you ever use MySpace?" Brent asked.

"Yeah I had one. Why?" She asked.

"It's like MySpace only a lot bigger and better and everyone including my grandma uses it to keep in touch with people." Darrien explained.

"You can update your status or play games with your friends online, upload pictures and so on. Want us to show you?" Brent said his eyes lighting up.

"Ok." She replied kind of curious about it.

"I'm really confused." Gregory admitted as they all made their way to her room.

"You'll see. And so will I." She said. Setting her laptop Nikki had given her on her desk the two boys stood on either side of her making Gregory uncomfortable. Darrien reached over Sidney to control the computer making her rather uncomfortable until she scooted it to the edge of the desk he was standing by. He quickly opened the web browser and typed rather fast navigating through the page.

"Ok I signed in on my profile. See these are all my friends status updates right here. And" He went on and Brent explained along as well all about the site and how to use it and what you can do on it.

"There's two boys in your room and I can't do anything about it because I'm just a curious about this thing as you are." Gregory complained and Sidney had to stifle a laugh.

Finally they finished explaining things and Brent took the computer to his side of the desk.

"And the best feature which I'm sure you'll want to use is the search feature. I'm sure you could find your old friends and family. I'm sure your parent's might even use it." Brent explained with a smile.

"My parents" Sidney said and pulled the laptop in front of her and she hesitantly began to type her mother's name and just stared at the screen then between the two boys.

"What's wrong?" Darrien asked.

"Do you think if they're on there that they'll talk to you?" Gregory asked with hope.

"I don't know I haven't talked to my parents in five years when they told me goodbye after I refused treatment for the second year. I don't even know if they'll care enough to remember me now that it's been so long..." She said realizing that if she could get a hold of them that she could possibly go home.

Brent reached over her and hit enter and only two matches popped up, her father and her mother. She slowly moved the cursor across the screen and clicked on her mother. Her profile popped up showing a nice family picture of her and Sidney's father with a baby girl she didn't recognize. She quickly clicked on the picture and it brought up the picture. It was captioned **'Me, my love, and our precious little Chloe'**.

"I have a sister" Sidney said in shock and began to go through more of the pictures her mother had. Gregory was standing right through her anxious to see. The three of them looked so happy. Then she found an album labeled **'Whom We Will Always Cherish'**. In it were pictures of her and her brother together and some of her Grammy. Then she clicked on a picture that she noticed had several comments on it.

I was a picture of her and her brother. There were all kinds of things people said. How they felt so sorry that they had to lose them _both_ at such young ages. She couldn't believe what she was seeing and began to go through the photos and reading the comments that her parents had said back to people. One stuck out the most.

**_'I wish we could have done more to help her but she just didn't seem to want to get better and unfortunately ended up taking her own life.'_ **

"I what? They said I what?" Sidney screamed and stood from her chair letting it topple back onto the floor. The two boys weren't sure what to do and just stood there staring back at her. "Tell me I am seeing things! Tell me this isn't real!" Sidney demanded and Gregory was even in shock standing there staring at her as tears streamed down her face. She looked between their faces and just collapsed onto the floor in a crying heap.

Gregory felt so horrible that her own parents could do something so despicable to such an amazing person. In all the years he's been with her he'd never seen her break down like this. She was always so strong and held herself together so well. He just wanted to be with her and hold her in the dream world but he knew he couldn't. Instead he shoved to two boys closer to her in an attempt to get them to comfort her and Brent quickly sat down next to her.

Sidney felt so betrayed. Her parents decided it was easier to tell people that she committed suicide than to admit that she was still in a mental institute talking to a ghost. She felt someone beside her and didn't care who it was and fell into Brent's arms crying and sputtering uncontrollably. She didn't even notice that Darrien had left the room and returned with a syringe in hand.

Gregory was worried that she was going to cry herself to sleep and used the computer to tell Darrien to give her something to help her stay awake until she calmed down. He lightly tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to him with red swollen eyes.

"This is the last of my adrenaline supply. But you need it a lot more than I do." He explained and she willingly gave him her arm. She felt it in a few seconds and dragged herself onto her bed and sat up against the headboard taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"Are you going to be ok?" Brent asked.

"I'll live." She sniffed.

"Come on let's give her some space." Darrien suggested and Brent slowly dragged himself out of her room behind him. Gregory slammed the door and locked it behind them.

"Dammit I'm so tired and now I won't be able to sleep for another hour or so." Sidney whined making her voice crack.

"Sid but what about Freddy? I want to be with you too, but it's too risky." Gregory explained becoming a bit worried.

"Then let him come after us. If I can't be alone with you because of him then we're going to kill him ourselves." She threatened staring straight ahead with determination in her eyes.


	6. You Thought Wrong

"I know you're upset but that's just insane." Gregory said with worry. "Why don't we just take some Hypnocil and get sleep that way?"

"Gregory please, aren't you sick of this? We finally have a way to be together and you don't want to fight for it?" Sidney asked.

"I do, I just don't want you to be in danger." He admitted.

"How can I be in danger if according to my parent's I'm already dead?" Sidney snapped then let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. I know I'm being stupid. I'm just upset. What the fuck am I supposed to do? Everyone I used to know thinks I killed myself and my parents have obviously moved on and have a new kid. I don't know what else to do. I don't know where I fit. I always thought I'd find a way to get out of here and back to my parents. But they obviously don't want me anymore" She explained as a tear streamed down her face. Gregory wiped it away.

"We'll figure something out. Until then please don't do anything crazy. I can only do so much to stop you if you do." He said.

"I know. I don't want to see Freddy again anytime soon. But I also don't want to take Hypnocil again either." She admitted.

"Then we'll stay awake for now." Gregory suggested and she nodded.

After having a snack she sat at her laptop with hesitation as she contemplated looking further into her parent's profiles. Once she finally got up to courage to go to Facebook she soon realized that she needed her own profile to look at other people's profiles. Still not entirely used to working the internet or the computer it took awhile but she finally made herself a profile and used a picture of herself from her mom's profile as her picture. After that she found Brent and Darrien and added them before deciding to go through her parents profiles.

She learned that her little sister Chloe was four years old. Apparently they decided to tell everyone that she had killed herself a little after Chloe was born. After having enough pain of looking at their profiles she began to look up people she could remember from school only to find that most either had no lives, were totally fake, or were married with kids already. She began to wonder where she'd be in life if she had never been committed, and realized that she couldn't even fathom a life that didn't involve Gregory. He was such a huge part of her life now that she couldn't imagine what life would be like without him.

"Maybe we could read a little? It's been awhile and only two chapters left of Phantom of the Opera." Gregory suggested interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah, it'll help take my mind off of all this shit." Sidney said motioning to her laptop then closed the screen and went and sat in bed with her book. Gregory sat beside her and she began to read. She was starting to feel sleepy the first few pages in but reading out loud was helping to keep her awake.

"The Persian had seen poor, unfortunate Erik for the last time. Three weeks later, the Epoque published this advertisement, _Erik is dead_." She said and closed the book wiping a tear from her eye. Gregory smiled at her.

"You always cry at the end. I think it's sweet." He admitted and lightly kissed her on the cheek and fell on top of her making Sidney laugh as he bonked his forehead on hers. They both realized what had happened and sat up in bed quickly. As they did the room shifted into Freddy's house and they jumped to their feet off the dusty old bed.

"Shit! How long have we been asleep?" Sidney said with alarm.

"Only about ten minutes." Freddy rasped entering the room. "You both looked so into your little book I thought I'd be _nice_ and let you finish. After all you'll both never see each other again after tonight." He laughed and Gregory stood in front of Sidney protectively as she attempted to wake up.

"Leave us alone!" Gregory demanded.

"Gregory it's not working I can't wake up!" Sidney said in a panic making Freddy laugh demonically as he took a step closer to them.

"And you won't be anytime soon. You were awake too long. You'll be stuck in a sleep coma for the next day or so." He explained with an evil grin and advanced on them.

"You're lying!" Gregory yelled in response as Freddy began to inch closer to them. Freddy continued to laugh and lunged at Gregory who grabbed onto Sidney and took them out of the house. They both stood in his front yard.

"What the fuck are we going to do? What if I really am in a sleep coma? Is that even possible?" Sidney said looking around frantically clutching onto Gregory as they kept a close eye out for Freddy knowing he'd be after them at any second.

"You'll be fine, I'll protect you. I'm already dead remember?" He reassured her and pulled her close giving her a quick kiss making Sidney groan.

"Ugh this fucking sucks! I just want to be able to be with you in here and for some stupid fated reason Freddy has finally decided to take interest in us." She explained resting her head on his chest.

"That's where you're wrong." Freddy rasped from the front porch of the house walking rather quickly towards them. They started to step in the opposite direction to be met with a brick wall. "I only want _you_." He said staring Sidney up and down licking his lips and stopped just a few feet from them. Sidney tried to get them out of there to a different place in the dream world but it didn't work. "You can't get away from me this time. No more last second waking up to save your little ghost boyfriend." He growled inching closer to them.

Gregory shifted putting Sidney behind him. He quickly launched himself at Freddy before he could get any closer to them and tackled him to the ground only to be met with Freddy's blades in his chest. He cried out in pain making Sidney cry out after him and suddenly they were both standing in the park they always went to together. Gregory was hunched over clutching his stomach as blood dripped down his shirt. Sidney grabbed him and helped him sit down on the nearby bench.

"Are you ok?" She asked with fear.

"I'll be fine. It just really really _hurts_." He admitted with a pained expression.

"What are we going to do? We can't just sit here and wait for him to find us. What if he hurts you again?" She asked with a worried look on her face as she began to notice how pale he started to look.

"Sidney I promised I'd protect you. That's what I'm going to do no matter how much it hurts." He said with a weak smile. "Because I love you." It made Sidney smile a little and she kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you too." She whispered as the metallic scent of his blood filled her nose.

"Aww how touching." Freddy cooed suddenly standing behind them. He grabbed Gregory and threw him to the ground making a sickening thud followed by the sound of something snapping in half. Gregory let out a scream of pain then got to his feet. His left arm had been broken and was twisted in an odd position. Sidney gasped when she noticed and couldn't take her eyes off of him

"Sidney get out of here!" Gregory sputtered while spitting blood on the ground. She quickly got to her feet and was about to run but the bench came to life and metal vines came out of it and pulled her back down. It wrapped around her legs and arms trapping her there. Freddy stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Why don't you stay awhile and watch me play with your boyfriend princess?" Freddy chuckled and made his way to Gregory.

"Don't touch her you ugly bastard!" Gregory yelled and charged at him and he stepped to the side letting him run past him and grabbed him by his broken arm making him cry out as he bent it further out of shape making a horrible cracking noise. Gregory cried out in pain.

"Leave him alone!" Sidney screamed in terror. Freddy ignored her and flipped Gregory around to face him.

"Now why don't you just fucking die already!" Freddy yelled and dug his blades all the way into his chest and sliced down and stabbed his arm all the way through the other side of him. Sidney shrieked in a panic and started attempting to free herself with no avail.

"Gregory! No!" Sidney screamed as he fell to the dirt. Freddy stood over him laughing then turned to her.

"You really think he couldn't die in here? You were just lucky enough to wake up each time before I finished him off, but not this time." He laughed as a white entity flew out of Gregory and into him and Gregory's body disappeared.

"Where did he go? Bring him back!" She demanded as tears streamed down her face.

"He can't come back. He's with me now just like everyone else." He explained with an evil smile.

"No. He's not gone! He can't be!" She screamed and began to cry hysterically as she struggled in her restraints. The scenery shifted and they were in Freddy's house and Sidney was now tied to his bed with each limb tied to a bed post with rope. She concentrated as hard as she could to wake up or summon a weapon of some sort or teleport elsewhere but it was no use.

"Struggle all you want you won't get free. I'll be back for you soon." He said deviously and then vanished. Sidney looked all around the room and there was nothing but silence. She closed her eyes and began to sob loudly. Gregory was gone, or Freddy just wanted her to believe that he was gone.

The more she thought about it the more it began to make sense to her. She always woke up right after Gregory got hurt. Then she remembered Darrien mentioning that he had attempted to reach his little brother and sister's spirits with no luck. Freddy's unwavering power that only seemed to grow stronger had to be due to the fact that he absorbs the souls of everyone he's ever killed. Gregory was only a soul that somehow in Freddy's realm had a physical form that could be killed again. It felt like Freddy had been gone for quite awhile but she had no idea how much time had passed. She began to twist and turn her right wrist in her restraints trying to weaken the rope and soon started to rub her wrist raw.

It began to sting each time she moved her wrist but she continued on even as the rope began to stain red with her blood. Twisting and tugging at the rope she began to wonder why no one had tried to wake her up yet. It was rather late when she finally drifted to sleep and she was sure it had to be morning by now. Everyone but Delvin and Debois knew she wasn't taking her Hypnocil, one of them had to notice she was asleep. At this point she'd welcome the darkness caused by the Hypnocil not wanting to face Freddy again. There was no way to tell what he had planned for her.

She continued to rub her wrist raw and hoped someone would notice in the waking world and do something about it. Soon she finally sliced something and blood trickled down her arm. Not but a few moments later Freddy quickly appeared standing beside the bed and she ceased her movements.

"What the fuck did you do?" He demanded and took his glove off and looked from his wrist to hers. He held his other hand over his bleeding wrist and removed it letting out a groan. "How did you do this?" He demanded and held his hand over his wrist again and let out growl.

"I didn't do anything you ugly fuck!" She screamed back at him. He gave her a menacing look and put his glove back on.

"You're lying!" He screamed right back. "It won't even heal! What did you do to me!" He demanded and reached his blades back and stabbed one into her shoulder making her scream in pain and he did as well. He stared down at her with a look of disbelief and horror. Sidney then noticed the blood dripping from his shoulder, in the exact same spot where he had just stabbed her. He quickly pulled his blade out of her and put his hand over her shoulder ignoring her screaming contemplating what he was about to try. Hurting her hurt him meaning healing her might heal him as well. It had been so long since he felt real pain that when his wrist first began to sting it distracted him enough to let the boy he was after escape to the waking world.

"Shut up let me think!" He yelled at her and she grew quiet. She just wanted to scream but taking in what just happened and his sudden change of attitude made the gears in her head turn as she started to put things in place. Freddy had never healed anyone before except for himself when he first became the demon he is now so many years ago and wondered if it was even possible, but decided to try it anyways. Sidney felt the pain in her shoulder subsiding and stared back at him in disbelief.

"Are you healing me?" She asked in confusion and he ignored her and sliced the rope off of her bloody wrist and took her wrist in his hand healing it as well. Then it hit her. She really was bound to Gregory and it somehow transferred to Freddy only it seemed to be a lot stronger now. He felt someone else enter his realm and forced himself to ignore it knowing he needed to figure out what was going on with this girl.

"Tell me what you did to me!" He demanded as the girls bonds disappeared and he held her against the headboard by her shoulders.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" She taunted and he shoved her hard onto the headboard making her smack the back of her head into it sending a pain through his making him wince. "That's what I thought. You can't hurt me without hurting yourself. That's what you deserve for taking Gregory away from me you ugly fuck!" He stared back at her and reached his blades back ready to slice her head clean off and stopped himself at the last second stabbing them into the headboard less than an inch away from her face.

"How did you do it?" He demanded through gritted teeth as he took his hand out of his glove leaving it stuck in the headboard knowing he'd be better off without the temptation to stab her again.

"I didn't do it. You did. You took his soul and the spell that bound him to me transferred to you. So blame yourself not me... It wasn't this strong before..." She said the last part to herself.

"What kind of spell?" He asked becoming impatient as he leaned in closer to purposely make her uncomfortable. She turned her head away from him as she felt his hot breath on her face.

"I don't know. It was an accident. I was interrupted and it went wrong so I got Gregory instead of my brother. The book I used is gone." She said and turned to face him. "So now you're stuck with me so I'd be a little _nicer_ if I were you." She threatened.

"I'm _never_ nice." He whispered in her ear and licked the side of her face making her cringe and let out a whimper. She screamed out and shoved him off of her and a knife appeared in her hand. His glove appeared on his hand and he got to his feet beside the bed and stopped himself as he was about the stab a blade into her leg and noticed how she was holding the knife. He reached out to stop her as she swung it down towards her stomach, but before she impaled herself she vanished leaving the knife behind.

"No!" He screamed then realized that she had been woken up. She was going to stab herself. Suddenly he felt extremely dizzy and fell to the bed.

Sidney jerked awake and sat up in bed. She looked down at her chest to see a large syringe sticking out of it and pulled it out.

"Whoa be careful Sid. Are you ok?" Delvin asked taking the needle from her and Brent stood beside him with worry in his eyes.

"Are you hurt?" Brent asked and Sidney looked down at herself to see blood where Freddy had stabbed her and where she had rubbed her wrist raw. She thought about the question. No she was fine, but Gregory was gone.

"Gregory is gone" She said out loud and it hit her. Tears filled her eyes and she sobbed loudly. "That bastard took Gregory from me!" She screamed in anger as she remembered what she was about to do before they woke her up. She was going to stab herself knowing that Freddy would heal her in fear of dying himself. "He took his soul! Why didn't you tell me he gets his power from the souls of his victims?"

"He what?" Brent asked.

"We didn't know Sidney." Delvin admitted. "Sidney where did the blood come from? Are you hurt?" He asked making Sidney's sobs cease as she stared back at him with tear stained eyes. There was no way she could tell any of them about the bond that was transferred to Freddy. They'd use it to their advantage for sure.

"I'm fine the blood is from Gregory." She lied. "I couldn't wake up" She said becoming hysterical again as the images of Freddy killing Gregory flashed through her mind. "I guess before I woke myself up before Gregory died returning him to normal. Freddy said I was in a sleep coma from not sleeping for so long. We were trapped" She sobbed.

"How long did you go without sleep?" Delvin asked looking at her with concern.

"Three days" She admitted.

"Sidney I hate to be the one to tell you this but if you keep depriving yourself of sleep and not taking Hypnocil I'm going to have to transfer you to the south wing." Delvin said with all seriousness.

"No. I'll take it." She said and quickly pulled the drawer on her nightstand open and took two pills out of the bottle and swallowed without hesitation. "I'll get some sleep now."

"Ok we'll let you sleep as long as you need to. I'll send someone in to check on you every so often. Is that ok?" Delvin asked.

"Yeah" She said trailing off and Delvin left leaving Sidney alone with Brent who sat on the bed beside her.

"I'm sorry about Gregory. If you need someone to talk to I'm always here. I can't believe he takes their souls makes sense now why he's so strong. I wonder if there is a way to free them and weaken him." He said thinking out loud.

"If there is we'll find it and kill that bastard." Sidney said coldly staring off into nothing then turned to him. "Please leave. I really just want to get some sleep." She said and he nodded. He stood at the edge of her bed as if hesitating about something then turned and left out the door.

"You should probably wait at least thirty minutes for the Hypnocil to kick in before you fall asleep." He suggested and left closing the door behind him.

"Good maybe it'll give me a few minutes to punch the fucker in the face." She said to the door then let herself fall to the bed. Staring at the ceiling she realized that she wasn't tired in the least knowing it had to be from the adrenaline they had given her. Looking to her bloodied wrist she then looked to her bloodied shoulder. Grunting in annoyance she got to her feet and decided to go and wash herself up. Checking the clock she noticed it was only seven in the morning. She had only been asleep maybe three or four hours. So much had happened in such little time.

She started to feel a bit sleepy after she took a shower and had a quick bowl of cereal not wanting to run into anyone. She thought she heard someone down the hall and quickly made her way to her room leaving her dirty dish in the sink and quietly closed her door. Sitting on her bed she noticed something was sitting on her nightstand, a pair of earplugs. She picked them up and rolled them between her fingers and put them in her ears knowing Brent probably put them there while she was in the shower.

Laying in bed she switched off her lamp and waited for her earplugs to expand in her ears and block out all the white noise of her bed creaking under her movement and the flutter of her ceiling fan. Once all was silent she closed her eyes and replayed her last dream in her head and silently cried herself to sleep.

Instead of being greeted by the dark nothingness she expected from the Hypnocil she found herself standing on the sidewalk that led up to Freddy's house. The little girls she had seen before were playing jump rope and singing their creepy song then they suddenly stopped and turned to her. Their eyes turned red and each of them carried a red jump rope in hand as they came towards her. Sidney tried to move and found that she was paralyzed in place.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted at them as they closed in on her and shoved her to the ground. An invisible force pulled her hands above her head making her cry out. One tied her ankles together with her jump rope and the other two were tied around her wrists. The girls didn't make a sound as they began to drag her towards the house.

Freddy sat in his armchair in the living room of his decrepit house and listened to Sidney scream as the girls dragged her up the porch steps and through the front door. Her screams were making his headache worse and the second he thought about silencing her one of the girls shoved a sock in her mouth tied a rag across her lips stifling the sounds of her screaming. He could barely feel the pain of the jump ropes tied tightly around Sidney's wrists due to the splitting headache he had from her taking that damn Hypnocil.

His plan was originally to kill her ghost of a boyfriend and promise to give him back to her if she would pull him out into Westin Hills. Now he had no idea what to do. He was stuck with this girl until he could find a way to undo whatever it is that she had done to him. The girls dragged Sidney to his feet. She looked at him with angry eyes as she attempted to insult him through her gag. An empty chair appeared across from him and he motioned to it and the girls with their unbelievable strength easily threw her into the chair and tied another jump rope around her torso and weaved it around her arms and tied her to the back of the chair so she couldn't escape.

"Thank you girls." Freddy rasped and they bowed and disappeared into thin air. Sidney stared at him with disbelief.

 _What the fuck happened to never being nice?_ She thought.

"They're different. They may not be real but they're helpful when I need them." He said defensively and then eyed the gag that was still tied around her mouth in confusion.

 _I didn't say that out loud..._ She thought and both their eyes went wide as they realized what this meant. _He can read my fucking mind now too!_


	7. Different Kind Of Pain

"Could you make things any more annoying?" Freddy asked angrily has he rested his head in his hands and massaged his temples.

 _Fuck you this is all your own damn fault. If you left me and Gregory alone you wouldn't be in pain right now!_ She screamed at him with her mind. Freddy stood from his chair and lunged at her stabbing her right in the chest. They both cried out in pain.

"Fuck! I fucking hate you!" He growled and pulled his blades out of her and caught himself on the chair she was strapped to and held his hand to her bloodied chest healing her slowly. Once she was healed he sliced the jump ropes holding her down and she let herself fall to the floor and she quickly removed the gag and the remaining jump ropes.

"You better stop doing that before they start to notice me always waking up covered in blood." She warned spitting blood on the floor.

"Unfortunately you're right." He agreed returning to his chair. "The second they find out we're linked they'll kill you without a second thought."

"They wouldn't do that." She said mostly to herself as she checked her bloodied chest and got to her feet.

"You _know_ they will." He shot back at her.

"Then leave me the fuck alone and they won't notice a thing!" She screamed at him and he dug his blades into the arm of his chair to keep himself from stabbing her again. He had to think of something, anything to get her to stay away from him so he wouldn't try to kill her and possibly himself.

"Fine, If you can reverse whatever the fuck it is you did to me I'll let you have your little ghost boyfriend back. I'll even find a way to give him a body again, but you have to help me first." Freddy offered lying through his teeth. He had no idea as to how to free a spirit once it was gone by his hand.

 _You really think I'm that fucking stupid?_ "You're so full of shit. There is no way in hell I'm helping you. I have no idea how to undo what was done. I didn't even know that I had bound Gregory to me. It was just a theory until recently, so fuck off!" She spat at him with a glare.

"How do you know I can't bring him back? You have no idea what I'm capable of." He said staring up at her from under the brim of his fedora.

"Even if I could reverse it you'd kill me anyways. Just leave me alone and let me dream in peace for now." She said practically begging becoming sick of him.

"I'll leave you alone if you don't take anymore Hypnocil and stay out of my way." He offered rubbing his temples again.

"Fine." She agreed a bit surprised at how quickly he negotiated with her. _I only took it in the first place so they wouldn't send me to the south wing you idiot._ Sidney turned on her heels and quickly disappeared. Freddy took in a deep breath once she was gone and sat back in his chair.

"If you can't do it I'll find someone who can." He said out loud and decided to go into a boy's dream he had been watching lately in dire need to kill something. When he realized where he ended up he screamed in frustration as Sidney swung in a swing just a few feet away from him giving him the death glare.

 _Go away!_ She screamed with her mind.

"Shut up I didn't mean to! I keep fucking everything up since you went and took two fucking Hypnocil you stupid bitch!" He roared and stopped himself from lunging at her again and took himself to the boy's dream without fail this time.

Sidney huffed in annoyance and continued to swing knowing she needed to get as much sleep as she could so she could stay awake for at least a day or two without a problem not wanting to deal with Freddy unless she had to. She knew that he would most likely still try and get her to help him but at least she knew she could use Hypnocil as a threat against him. He definitely seemed off from what she had seen from him before and the Hypnocil also seemed to be slowing him down on top of putting him in pain which he didn't seem to like one bit.

It almost amused her that the pain bothered him so much considering who he was and what he did. It must have been something that he could block and now he had to feel any pain she was in. If he was ever to attack Nikki or the others she could use it against him and most likely stop him from hurting them.

She wasn't sure how long she was asleep or how much time had passed but she didn't see Freddy again. A faint voice could be heard and she was shook awake and opened her eyes to see Nikki sitting beside her. Sidney took her earplugs out and pulled the comforter up to her neck remembering that Freddy had stabbed her in the chest not wanting Nikki to see the blood.

"Sidney you need to wake up you've been out for almost a whole day." Nikki said with worry.

"Really?" She asked still holding the comforter under her chin.

"Yes now get up. I'll make you something to eat." Nikki demanded.

"Ok... can I get dressed first though..." She said awkwardly.

"Oh sorry... ha ha didn't even think about it." She apologized.

"Maybe you could get breakfast started while I take a shower and get dressed." She suggested looking at the clock that read six in the morning.

"Ok we can _talk_ later." She said hesitantly as if she was afraid to bring up Gregory or her parents which Sidney was sure Brent had told her about while she was asleep. Sidney nodded not even wanting to think about it. Nikki left closing the door behind her. Once it clicked shut Sidney threw the comforter and sheets off of herself only to reveal holes in her shirt and blood soaked into the sheets and the remains of her clothes.

"Fucking asshole." She mumbled to herself. Grabbing the laundry bin from her closet she quickly stripped her bed and wiped as much of the blood off of herself as she could and put fresh sheets from the trunk on her bed before putting on her bath robe. She ran as quickly as she could to the laundry room and started the wash with her bloody bedding and pajamas. Once she was showered and dressed she joined Nikki in the kitchen who was oddly enough being helped by Brent to cook breakfast.

They both stopped what they were doing and their eyes were on her as she made her way to the stove to investigate what they were making. She knew they'd act strange knowing what had happened but she didn't expect this. They looked at her as if she was going to shatter at any moment. All she wanted to do was to put Gregory and especially Freddy out of her mind and try to deal so she wouldn't get any special treatment, but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen.

"So what're you making?" She asked doing her best to ignore the concerned look in their eyes.

"Strawberry and chocolate chip pancakes." Brent said with a little too much enthusiasm making Nikki give him a disapproving glare.

"You guys I'm fine... Ok I'm not fine but don't give me special treatment it only reminds me..." Sidney said knowing that if she didn't say something there was no telling how long they'd keep it up and knew she couldn't stand it for long before breaking down.

"Sorry. We're being awkward." Brent apologized.

"It's ok." She reassured him and sat at the table.

"I know you don't want to talk about it but I know Delvin will want you to." Nikki warned as she flipped a misshaped pancake.

"That's ok I kind of figured." She said as Darrien entered the room. He gave her a sad look then joined her at the table. Soon Beth joined them as well and everyone ate rather silently and the only small talk made was still rather awkward and obviously forced.

Not too long after they finished eating Delvin called them all into the meeting room. He luckily didn't ask for any details on Gregory's death except the part where Freddy took his soul. They all talked about it and came up with hypothetical ways to free the souls from wherever they were and weaken him. It unnerved Sidney a bit as she listened to them come up with all kinds of horrible things they wanted to do to him and the more she listened the more she knew that there was no way she could ever let them find out about how Gregory's bond to her was transferred to Freddy.

As they all left the meeting room Delvin whispered something to Brent and Darrien and they both nodded. Sidney took her clothes and sheets out of the dryer and made her way to her room. Throwing them all on top of her bed she quickly examined them making sure there was no trace of blood. She put away the few pieces of her clothes that she had left and found her tattered sliced up shirt and threw it in the trash. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She replied and Brent and Darrien entered.

"Need help folding those?" Darrien asked.

"Uhm... if you really want to." She said raising an eyebrow at them and sat back and watched them fold her sheets and put them in the trunk at the foot of her bed.

"We got something for you." Brent taunted and opened up her laptop.

"What is it?" She asked suspiciously as he navigated through her computer.

"Giving you access to the PayPal account that we all use to buy things with online. That way you can buy some more clothes maybe a few things to decorate your room with and games and all that fun stuff." Darrien explained.

"Pay what?" She asked.

"You're so out of the loop on so many things aren't you?" Brent laughed making Sidney feel a bit better finally hearing someone laugh and treat her normally.

"Yeah pretty much." She agreed. The boys saved the account information on her desktop and showed her some of the sites that they would buy things from that accepted PayPal. The two boys stood behind her as they watched her look through several sites until Beth and Nikki came and kicked them out of the room.

"You're only showing her the sites you guys like. Beat it she needs some girl advice on where to shop for clothes." Nikki said shooing them out of the room. After several hours of searching through what seemed like an endless list of sites she bought a few outfits that she liked along with a few posters of movies and games she liked to put up in her room.

Sidney was doing rather well in the way that she hadn't broken down yet and no one dared to mention Gregory or her parents. It wasn't until after a semi relaxed late lunch with everyone that she began crying. She was moving things around in her room to help pass the time until it was time for bed and came upon her Phantom of the Opera book. She held it in her hands and stared at it for the longest time through her tears until she started to feel tired she quickly put the book in the back of the drawer in her night stand.

Luckily everyone was asleep and made it to the kitchen unseen and made herself some coffee. There was no way she could face Freddy again. Not anytime soon. She knew that he'd still try and get her to help him regardless so long as he was still stuck with her. Sitting staring at her computer with her coffee in her hands she contemplated attempting to contact her parents on Facebook. She never got the courage to message them but instead sent them both friend requests and turned her computer off and headed to the game room only to find Brent already in there.

"Still awake?" He asked looking up from his game.

"Yeah. Getting used to the Hypnocil is going to take awhile." She lied and pulled a bean bag up next to him. He was playing some sort of fighting game she hadn't seen before. After watching him for awhile she wanted to play and he showed her how to do all the different button combos to use with what characters. Eventually she got tired of him winning and just sat and watched him play for awhile.

Time passed and she eventually fell asleep where she sat. When she found herself sitting across from Freddy she groaned in annoyance.

"Trust me I don't want to see you either." Freddy grumbled. He was in the middle of watching someone else's dream when he was pulled to her the second she dozed off. Whatever it was that had bound him to her it was definitely strong. He even felt a bit stronger now that she was finally asleep again.

"Fuck off it's not like I wanted to fall asleep. Just be lucky I didn't take anymore Hypnocil." She threatened. Freddy glared up at her from under his fedora. He had hoped she wouldn't sleep for awhile not wanting to deal with her again so soon. There was someone he found that could prove useful in helping Sidney get rid of whatever was keeping him stuck with her. But he knew it would be a long waiting game waiting for someone to miss their Hypnocil at the right time so he could get to them. He knew the longer he had to deal with Sidney the more he'd want to kill her. He'd never had to worry about hurting someone before and it was driving him mad just having her sit across from him.

Sidney knew she needed to get some sleep to keep the others from worrying about her and to keep herself out of the south wing so she ignored Freddy's menacing glare and went away to her old bedroom from her old house that she had made with Gregory. Freddy relaxed once she was gone and started to think up a way to make her want to stay awake without actually hurting her physically so he could focus on other things.

It was unnerving when she disappeared and he almost unknowingly went after her. It was almost as if he was compelled to be near her. This bond on them seemed to slowly be growing stronger and was definitely going to become a bigger problem as time went on.

Sidney sat on her bed staring about her room as she sadly began to realize that without Gregory she didn't really have much to do in the dream world. Even though she wasn't near Freddy could still hear her thoughts and he sat there trying to block them out, finally things went silent and he let out a sigh of relief now that he could block her out. He tested it over and over again letting her thoughts fade in and out and soon got an idea.

She sat with a large pile of legos in front of her bored out of her mind already and decided to play with the things she already knew how to do in the dream world and began building things without ever touching the legos herself and levitated them around and sorted all the pieces by size and color to entertain herself. Distracted by what she was doing she didn't even notice when he entered the room and she suddenly felt hands on her shoulders and froze knowing it could only be Freddy.

"Playing with your connector blocks without me?" She heard Gregory's voice ask behind her and she quickly turned around only to be met with a smiling Gregory. Sidney just stared back at him in shock and had to stop herself from reaching out to him knowing it had to be Freddy trying to mess with her. "What's wrong Sid? You look like you've seen a ghost. I am a ghost but you look... Sidney?" He asked in confusion and took her face in his hands making them eye to eye. She couldn't look away. There was no way that it was really him, but she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Freddy knew he had her now. He decided to do something that he hadn't done in quite some time and actually tapped into Gregory's memories to use him to his advantage against Sidney. It was something he used to do all the time back when he first started. Most of his victims had brothers and sisters and once he took one he'd play house so to speak with the other pretending to be their dead friend or family until they were at their weakest and kill them. Unfortunately he couldn't kill her or hurt her at least physically; he'd have to settle for the next best thing, emotional pain.

"Sid please talk to me." He pleaded and knelt down next to her leaning closer making her freeze in place.

"No... you're not real. You're dead. I saw him kill you, he took your soul!" She screamed and turned away from him as a tear streamed down her face.

"Sid what're you talking about I'm right here. It wasn't real. He tricked you." He said laughing inside enjoying seeing her in pain like this. "Sid look at me." He asked sweetly and she slowly turned towards him and he cupped her face. "It's me I'm not going anywhere. I'm stuck with you remember. Even if I wasn't bound to you I'd still be with you. I love you."

Sidney couldn't believe what she was seeing or hearing he was like him in every way. She was trying so hard to avoid his eyes but he held her there only an inch away from his face and she stared right into them. _What if it really is him?_ Freddy heard her thoughts and decided he'd go all the way and he pulled her closer kissing her gently at first then kissed her fiercely enough to feel the pain in his own lips and returned to normal and held her locked on him.

Her eyes snapped open and she kicked herself away from him sobbing hysterically staring at him in horror and disgust wiping her lips. He laughed maniacally watching her as she backed herself up against the wall and just stared at him in fear. She was screaming in her mind sobbing loudly as she slid down the wall and into a crying heap on the floor. Freddy stood and walked past her and through the wall still laughing in triumph. Not wanting to deal with blocking her out he sent her back to the waking world.

Sidney jolted awake and started coughing and sputtering as she cried. She was all alone in the game room with a blanket draped over her. She balled up the blanket and screamed into it as loud as she could. She sat there out of breath from screaming shaking and quivering as she cried silent tears trying to pull herself together enough to make it back to her room. Hearing a door open down the hall she quickly forced herself to her feet and rushed back to her room locking the door behind her.

There was no way she could let them see her like she was. She wished there was someone to talk to but she knew she couldn't trust anyone there to not give her away to the others. She had no one. Desperate she turned her laptop on and went to her Facebook. Both her parent's had denied her friend request and she had a message from her father. She quickly opened it.

**_'Whoever you are please take this profile down or I will report you. You are not my daughter we lost her four years ago. Our daughter was very dear to us and when we lost her it hurt our family greatly and having someone like you trying to impersonate our daughter is not helping us to move on. Please take it down.'_ **

Tears streamed down her face as she read it and quickly wrote him back explaining that it really was her telling him things that only she would know and told him how the hospital she was now in knew she wasn't insane but was keeping her there anyways because she knew things she wasn't supposed to know. She sent it and slammed her laptop shut.

It was eight in the morning and she could hear everyone getting up and making their way to the kitchen. Once she recomposed herself she got dressed and washed her face before joining everyone in the kitchen.

Everyone was still acting a bit strange towards her and she did her best to not let it bother her. Wanting any kind of distraction she came up with the idea that everyone play together on the Wii. They played several games of bowling and once they got to playing Smash Brothers Nikki sat out and let Beth play instead since there could only be four players at a time and she wasn't very good at it. After that Sidney made everyone lunch and they ended up outside and stayed out until the sun went down.

Luckily the day went by without incident and Sidney didn't even think about what she had sent her parents until halfway through dinner. Once they all helped cleaning up the kitchen everyone except Brent had returned to their rooms leaving Sidney alone with him.

"How are you holding up?" He asked as Sidney attempted to head for the door making her stop in her tracks.

"I'm ok..." She said hesitantly. Of course someone had to finally ask.

"Did you try and contact your parents yet?" He asked as she made her way into the hall and he followed.

"Yes..." She replied sadly.

"Oh... I take it, that it didn't go well.... You know if you want there is a phone in Debois' office that they let us use. Maybe it'd be better to talk to them, just a suggestion." He offered and disappeared to his room.

Sidney stood outside her door and hesitated about calling her parents. She quickly walked down the hall and into Debois' empty office and stared at the phone for a second before picking it up and listening to the dial tone. After repeating the number to her house in her head a few times she dialed and it rang. It rang twice before her father answered it.

"Hello?" He asked softly on the other line. Sidney was so surprised that anyone even answered.

"Dad?" She said in surprise.

"Who is this?" He demanded.

"It's me... Sidney. Please..."

"Why are you doing this? Haven't you put me and your mother through enough? Just leave us alone. Things are finally better now. We waited for you to get better but you didn't want to. We've moved on and so should you." He said sternly and the line disconnected. Sidney held the phone in her hand as tears streamed down her face and she shakily put it back on the receiver and walked slowly down the hall and into the kitchen.

She pulled a drawer open and grabbed a small knife and wiped her tears away as she walked to the bathroom closest to the south wing that everyone avoided and locked the door behind her. After setting the knife on the edge of the bathtub she plugged the drain and started the water.

Freddy just finished torturing a little girl knowing she'd run off and tell all her playmates about him bringing him new souls to torture. He had so many victims to tend to lately that he almost forgot about Sidney. The look of horror on her face the last time he saw her was the perfect picture in his mind. After putting that kind of fear in her she'd probably stay awake as long as she could without drawing attention to herself, thus leaving him with more time to work on a way to get rid of her.

He was just about to sit in his arm chair when there was a sudden excruciating pain in his wrist and he looked to see a deep cut slowly open across its length then on his other wrist as well.

"No..." He said out loud to himself. "No!" He screamed knowing that Sidney must be trying to kill herself. He turned to his cracked television to see her lying in a bathtub with a bloodied knife resting on the edge of the tub and her blood reddening the water.

Freddy took in deep breaths to calm himself so he could think through the pain but the blood continued to ooze out if his wrists. She had cut herself deep and cut through both arteries meaning she didn't have long until she bled out completely.

All he could do is sit and wait for the second she passes out and hope he had the strength to heal her and himself in time.


	8. Compulsion

Freddy actually feared death for the first time since he was burned alive as he waited the long few moments for Sidney to fully pass out. He used all the power he could to will her to sleep sooner. Just a moment after he became extremely lightheaded he was instantly kneeling beside the bloodied bathtub the second she was fully unconscious.

He grabbed her wrists and healed them shut finally killing the pain in his making it a bit easier to focus. As weak as he felt he was still able to pull her out of the tub and into his lap. She was so far gone that she was passed out even in the dream world. Placing his hands over her chest he replenished her lost blood as fast as his power would allow.

Once they were both stable he instantly threw her off of him and the room shifted making her land in his bed. She stirred a bit and he hovered over her and slapped her awake.

"Wake the fuck up!" He screamed and her eyes snapped open and she let out a cry as he eyes set on him.

"Why couldn't you just let me die!" She yelled as tears welled in her eyes and she covered herself with the dusty comforter. She was so close to being free and of course Freddy had to bring her back. He grabbed her hard by the shoulders and shook her angrily.

"You almost _killed_ me! No one has ever been able to even hurt me and now you're fucking everything up for me! If you attempt anything like this ever again I will _not_ hesitate to pull you into a coma!" He threatened loudly holding her only a few inches away from his face making her wince and turn her head away as tears streamed down her face. Of course he knew that he was partially responsible for her being in such a state that she actually went through with trying to kill herself. He knew it was a thought deep down inside of her but never thought she'd actually do it. Most people only ever think about it and are too afraid to take their own life, but if it wasn't for him she would have been successful.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" She asked sincerely through her tears making Freddy let out a long breath as he practically had to hold his bladed hand back from trying to stab her and he thought about it hard knowing he needed to say something in order to try and keep her from attempting something like this again. Sadly he knew that even if he did pull her into a coma that it would only drive him mad.

"Because of you and whatever little spell you did I am now stuck with you. Linked to you physically and sometimes mentally. It's exhausting. I'm almost compelled to be next to you whenever you're in my world. I even feel a bit stronger just being near you it's almost sickening. I hate it. Now not only do I have to worry about not killing you but you I have to worry about you hurting yourself or someone else hurting you in the waking world." He admitted making Sidney's cries go silent.

"That means it's getting stronger isn't it?" She asked wiping her tears away.

"Yes unfortunately it is. But that's something we'll figure out later. You need to wake up and clean up the bloody mess you made before anyone comes and finds you." He explained taking in deep breaths to keep himself calm knowing that if he upset her again anytime soon he might not be lucky enough to intervene and stop her again.

"What if I want them to find me like this?" She threatened. _They'll know something is up if they find me in a bath filled with my blood with nothing to show for it then figure everything out and just kill me so I won't have to do it myself._

Freddy flexed his bladed hand and ended up stabbing his blades into himself to keep from lunging at her. He wracked his brain trying to think of something he could say that would make her not want to end her life.

"Are you sure that's what you want? You should know that if they ever find out about us that they won't just kill you quick and painless. You just attempted to go the quick way out, bleeding out in a manner of minutes. But they will drag it out and make sure we suffer for at least a day if not more. Is that really the way you intended to leave this world?" He asked with a devious smile as he watched the emotions play across her face.

"Alright... I'll clean up." She glared at him and snapped awake to find herself in the bloodied bathtub. She unplugged the drain with her toes and turned the shower on and rinsed all the blood off of herself and cleaned out the tub crying silently.

Freddy growled once she was gone and tore his bed to shreds unable to contain his anger anymore. Being nice to her like that was extremely difficult for him to do, but he had to. If not she may attempt to kill herself with an even faster method next time and he was not going to chance finding out whether or not her death would really kill him. He did notice that when she left he felt his power weaken a bit. It frustrated him that each time she entered his world he felt the bond between them get a little stronger. When she first regained consciousness he did his best to block out what she was thinking but it was hard with how worn out he was. Not only could he hear her thoughts this time but he also heard deeper than that.

Apparently her parents didn't want anything to do with her and she attempted to contact them only to be rejected by her father which is what led to her slitting her wrists. She was ready to die no matter what the consequence was. He sat thinking about what he had learned about her and started to piece some things together that he might be able to use to his advantage along with think up some ways to possibly make healing her faster and easier.

Sidney stared at the knife in disbelief then down to her wrists as she washed the knife in the kitchen sink and set it out to dry. She was really going to give up that easily, not even put up a fight and it sickened her.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" She asked herself out loud before heading back to her room. She sat on her bed not wanting to think about much of anything when her eyes rested on her computer. Glaring at it a tear streamed down her face and she sat there crying silent tears until she buried her face in a pillow and screamed. She was so annoyed with herself and so upset with her parents and hated Freddy. "Oh Gregory you would be so disappointed in me if you had seen how quickly I gave up." She whispered to herself.

Sitting on the edge of her bed she stared at the floor not wanting to fall back asleep and face Freddy again. She knew she had really pissed him off this time considering he had to pretty much save her from herself, but she knew he only did so fearing his own death. A tear streamed down her face as she realized that the only person that would go out of their way to help her was Freddy and he'd only do so to protect himself. Gregory was gone and her parents wanted nothing more to do with her. Her new friends there would most likely betray her the second they knew she was linked to Freddy. She had no one.

Finally turning her light off she laid in bed and cried silent tears until she fell asleep. This time she found herself standing on a catwalk an old boiler room lined with pipes and she couldn't see how far down the flames were as they roared beneath her. There was a sudden scream and she turned in its direction to see a young boy in blue pajamas running towards her as he held his arm that was covered in blood.

"Help me please! The nightmare man is after me again! I think he's really going to kill me this time!" He pleaded and she was about to reach out to him when Freddy appeared between the two of them and lifted the boy by his throat and quickly reached back and dug his blades deep into his chest until his arm went all the way through the boy and he threw him over the edge of the catwalk. A small white entity flew out of the flames and into Freddy.

Sidney stared at him in horror as he wiped some of the blood splattered on his face on the sleeve of his sweater and he admired the blood dripping off of his blades. She turned away from him and attempted to wake herself up but it didn't work.

"Leaving again so soon?" He rasped angrily and took a step towards her making her jump back and catch herself on the railing behind her as she realized she was now stuck in a dead end on the cat walk.

"He was just a little kid! What the fuck is wrong with you, you sick bastard!" She screamed at him her voice cracking with fear.

"If I were you I'd be a little less concerned about who I just killed and more worried about how in the _hell_ were you just in his dream with me!" He yelled back making her go silent and stare back at him with wide eyes. "The link between us is getting even stronger! It's only been three days and you're able to go into others dreams with me! Three days!"

"What the fuck am I supposed to do? I wouldn't be stuck with you if you hadn't killed Gregory! You should have just let me die!" She screamed right in his face leaving no distance between them. She wanted to push his buttons to see if she could get him to attack her.

Freddy was about to reach his blades back but stopped himself as he read her thoughts and took a few steps back from her.

"I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work." Freddy rasped. "I'm not going to play your fucking game and end your life for you. I know you won't hurt yourself again and I'm not going to do it for you. You're going to live your life until I can break whatever it is you did to me."

Sidney stared at him for a moment then she ran at him and kicked him as hard as she could in the balls and punched him in the face. He instantly sprang up and stabbed his blades deep into her chest and she let out a small cry. He cursed himself for falling for her little trick as he sputtered up blood and he concentrated as hard as he could through the pain and healed her as he slowly pulled his blades out of her. Luckily it worked the way he thought it would and there were only a few trickles of blood from where he had stabbed her and she spat blood at him.

"Just kill me already I know you want to." She taunted.

"Wanting and needing are two different worlds. I _want_ to kill you but I need you alive until I've gotten rid of that damn spell that's got me stuck with your annoying suicidal ass!" He said through gritted teeth as he wiped the blood from his face with his sleeve. He screamed out in frustration and scraped his blades along the pipes making Sidney cringe at the metal screech.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You haven't even lived your life yet and you're ready to end it?" He asked in disbelief.

"You don't understand what it's like. Gregory was all I had left. My parents don't want me and I've been locked in an asylum since I was fifth teen! The people I've met in Westin Hills will never leave and once they figure out that I haven't been taking any of my Hypnocil they'll lock me in the south wing and never let me leave until you kill me. I have _nothing_ to live for anymore!" Sidney said with tears welling in her eyes realizing the truth in her words.

Freddy didn't know what to do. He needed to keep her alive and keep her from hurting herself. Unfortunately she was right about what they might do to her if they found out about her not taking her Hypnocil. There had to be something he could think of to tell her to keep her from wanting to end her life. He took them to his living room and Sidney sat on the worn couch with her face in her hands and Freddy sat in his chair staring at her trying to think of something anything he could give her to give her some kind of hope.

He hated this, not in the last eighteen years did he have to care about anyone not since his daughter… he didn't even want to remember it, he had put the memory out of his mind for so long and kept it at bay, but fortunately it just might be the only way to get her to cooperate for him. Staring at her as she cried silently into her hands he searched for the words he needed to say. It was so difficult for him to think about it that is was almost hard to say out loud.

"I used to have a daughter you know." Sidney heard him say, but not in his usual raspy demonic voice, he sounded _human_. It almost alarmed her and she slowly raised her tear stained face to look at him. She was surprised to see a look of despair on his face.

"Fifth teen years ago the people that made this place found out I had a daughter and they tracked her down. After I accidentally killed my wife they took her from me when she was only five and hid her from me. I never could find her and somehow they found her thirteen years after I became what I am now. They tested their first forms of Hypnocil on her. I could never get to her. They used so much of Hypnocil on her that it finally put her in a catatonic state. She'd just sit there and stare into nothing for hours. Eventually she slipped into a coma… then they just stopped giving her Hypnocil. I tried to reach her in her dreams… but she was just gone… I couldn't just let her live like that… Even in her dreams she just sat there and didn't move… So I ended her life for her. It was the most difficult thing I've ever had to do…" Sidney stared at him in disbelief. It was strange for her to even imagine him caring for someone. But she actually felt sorry for him.

"No one should ever have to do something like that…" She said sadly and he looked to her with his human eyes.

"The doctors that all work at Westin Hills now don't even know I ever had a daughter. And they wonder why I want to destroy that place and all the Hypnocil. I have plenty of people I can get to despite the ones that Hypnocil prevents me from getting to. I just want them and that place gone for what they did to Katherine." He explained flinching away from Sidney as she unknowingly reached out towards him and quickly drew her hand back once she realized what she was doing.

"Why haven't you done it yet?" She asked and instantly regretted it when his eyes returned to their normal demonic red color.

"Because of you! I was originally going to have you pull me out but I can't risk it now that we're linked. They'll go after you the second you pull me out and I don't know if I can heal us then." He explained angrily.

"It's not like I asked for this! So don't blame me!" She yelled back at him. Freddy readied his blades to stab her then stopped himself and stabbed them into his chair and he let out a frustrated groan.

"Once this link between us is gone you're going to help me whether you want to or not." He threatened through gritted teeth.

"If you don't kill me first." She taunted. "I have no reason to want to help you other than I feel slightly sorry for you because of what they did to your daughter. What's in it for me?"

Freddy stared back at her trying to think of something anything. "Fine… If you help me I'll get you out of here. But only after this annoying ass link between us is gone."

"Fine." Sidney replied.

"And no more of this suicidal bull shit." He added.

"I can't promise anything." She remarked and he grabbed her by the throat and pointed his blades at her. "I won't… Now will you leave me alone and let me dream in peace?" She pleaded.

"I'll try. I can't guarantee this fucking link between us won't automatically take me to you sometimes." He said shaking his head as he slowly released her.

"Whatever." She said and disappeared to another part of the dream world. Once she was gone Freddy had to fight the urge to follow her and took himself to a little girls dream in dire need to kill something after opening up to Sidney like that about his daughter.

The next few days went by without incident and they stayed out of each other's way as best they could in the dream world. Sidney did her best to try and act normal around everyone and go about like nothing was wrong. Freddy was watching the girl he thought might be able to help them rather closely waiting for her friend to run out of Hypnocil so he could get to her by killing her friend in front of her.

A week went by and Freddy was starting to have a harder time keeping his victims and himself away from Sidney as the link got stronger between them. Now not only could he hear her thoughts when she was in the dream world but also while she was awake without even trying.

Sidney was oddly starting to enjoy the hospital quite a bit now that she had some new clothes and she had decorated her room to her liking. They went outside almost every day. She spent most of her time with Beth and Nikki during the day and she'd always run into Brent at night in the game room. She started to notice that Brent had started to make it a habit to be in there right around the same time as her. It was nice to be liked but also very foreign and uncomfortable for her.

That night she went into the game room to play some mind numbing games to prolong sleep to find that Brent was already in there and had a cup of coffee waiting for her.

"I made you a cup. I figured you'd be up as usual." He smiled offering the cup to her and she took it hesitantly. "You still not used to the Hypnocil?"

"No…" She lied. "I just can't stand the dark nothingness."

"Yeah I know it really sucks…" He agreed. "I don't blame you for only sleeping a little at a time. You're lucky though it's hard to see the dark circles under your eyes because your glasses hid them." He said shyly looking away from her. Brent was really starting to make her feel uncomfortable.

"What do you got there?" She asked quickly changing the subject eyeing the small pile of movies he had stacked on the table.

"Oh just a few new movies I ordered that came today. I know it's weird considering our situation with Freddy but I love horror movies." He admitted laying the movies out on the coffee table for her so she could read the titles and scooted over on the couch making room for her. She took a sip of her coffee and sat next to him on the couch looking over the movies.

Sidney laughed when she read two of the titles. "Wow they're on Scream number four and Final Destination five? That's just ridiculous. I watched those when I was little." She laughed remembering watching them with her brother when he would watch her for their parents when they wanted a night out. It was their little secret.

"Yeah they're ok. They aren't that scary so much as suspenseful and gorey now. But this one…" He said holding the one up labeled 'Insidious'. "Scares me… want to watch it with me?"

"Um sure I guess. Is it gorey?" She asked not wanting to remember the last bit of gore she watched was Freddy killing that little boy over a week ago in front of her.

"No it's more creepy than anything." He shrugged then smiled at her with hope in his eyes. She was wasn't stupid she knew why he wanted her to watch that kind of movie with him, the same reason every guy watched scary movies with a girl, to get close to her and have her hug or clutch onto him during the scary parts.

"Sure." She smiled and his eyes lit up. Brent got to his feet and put the movie on and hooked up two pairs of headphones to the TV so they wouldn't wake anyone and he handed her a pair. Before she put them on she took a long drink of her coffee and pulled a pillow into her lap just in case she did need something to clutch onto during the movie making Brent frown a bit as she scooted to the other side of the couch away from him.

Through the whole movie she caught him glancing over at her several times and she clutched onto the pillow the few times the movie made her jump and when the movie was over he looked a bit upset.

"Want to watch another one?" He offered sounding rather hopeful.

"No thanks I think I'm just going to call it a night." Sidney replied and quickly made it back to her room. "Could he be any more awkward…" She said out loud to herself as she sat on her bed. After staring at the wall for a few moments she finally decided to play a few games online not quite ready for sleep.

Freddy unfortunately caught himself spying on Sidney through any reflective surfaces he could find around her. He rarely watched anyone anymore unless he had special plans for them, yet there he was watching her without conscious decision. It was driving him mad this unexplainable urge to be near her and watch her and hear her thoughts. He even found himself a bit angry at Brent for attempting to get closer to her. After fighting with himself he tore himself away from watching Sidney and went back to watching the girl he was after that could possibly help him get rid of Sidney.

Luckily things seemed to be on his side. He was so close to getting her it would only be a few more days until he could kill the girl's friend and get to her, but the timing had to be right. He was torn away from his thoughts as he felt Brent enter his world. In his little plan to get closer to Sidney he must've forgotten to take his next dose of Hypnocil. Just as he was about to go to him he heard Sidney think about going to bed.

"No…" He said to himself but it was too late Sidney had also entered his world and he appeared right beside her in her room making her let out a worried sigh.

"There has got to be a way for you to get a grip on that." She said seriously.

"You need to wake up, _now_." He said firmly. "Brent is here and if he sees you and me both…"

"Oh fuck…" She quickly concentrated and nothing happened. "It didn't work."

"Then try harder!" He rasped and attempted to do it himself and still nothing happened.

"What if it's the link? Maybe it's too strong now…"

"Fuck! Get rid of him! He'll just think you're me trying to mess with him!" He yelled cutting her off and he suddenly disappeared. Sidney looked around in confusion and saw Brent now standing in her doorway. Then it suddenly hit her what Freddy had meant. She had to think fast and stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"I can't believe you tried such a lame move to try and get closer to me." She spat at him. "You know it hasn't even been a month since I lost Gregory and here you are trying to make a move on me!"

"I… I'm sorry… I just…" He went silent and looked at her as if something clicked in his head and he turned and began to run in the other direction. "I'm not stupid you ass hole I know it's you!" He screamed as he ran down the hallway she was about to run after him when she heard his footsteps stop.

"Of course it's me… who else would it be!" She heard Freddy laugh and panicked knowing she couldn't run out there and let Brent see her. Grabbing a pencil off of her desk she stabbed it into her left arm and there was a thud and she peeked around the corner to see that Freddy had dropped him from the pain she had caused him and was about to kick him when he vanished from the dream world.

"You stupid bitch why couldn't you just let me kill him!" Freddy rasped angrily appearing in her face as he ripped the pencil out of her arm and healed her within seconds. He threw her to the bed and appeared on top of her his knees holding her legs down and he held her arms above her head. "Would it really be so bad if he was dead? Then you wouldn't have to deal with him fawning over you anymore and I won't have to hear about it every single time you see him!" He yelled his face only a couple of centimeters away from hers.

"Get off of me!" She screamed making Freddy realize how much he enjoyed being in such close proximity to her making him quickly release her. They were now in his living room and she was sitting on his couch and he was standing _several_ feet away from her. She shuddered and shook herself. "Don't do that again you fucking creep ass." She spat at him and disappeared to another part of the dream world.

As Sidney swung on the swings she soon realized what Freddy had said. She was so disgusted with how close he made himself to her that she didn't take in what he had said until now. _I won't have to hear about it every single time you see him!_ What Freddy screamed at her replayed in her head. He could hear what she was thinking even when she was awake now. She shook herself trying to keep calm as she started to add up everything the link had done to Freddy so far, and she knew that things would only get worse as time went on.

Freddy paced his living room unsure of what to do yet alone think about what had just happened. Everything was falling apart because of this girl and there was nothing he could do about it. Thinking about her bed made him shake his head violently as if it would make the truth in the matter disappear. But there is was staring him right in the face. He enjoyed being close to her in those few seconds. All the compulsion he had been having towards her lately completely ceased in that moment with her. It was almost as it that's what his body was trying to tell him to do this whole time. Watching her, purposely listening to her thoughts, appearing near her, holding her down like he just did; all of it was because he simply wanted to be closer to her, physically, touch her and never let go.


	9. You Should've Listened

Freddy went from dream to dream killing anyone he could get his hands on to distract himself from thinking about Sidney. After slashing his fourth victim he lost his concentration and couldn't block her thoughts out anymore and he wished she'd just wake up already. He even attempted to push her out of his world but he couldn't soon realizing that he was the reason she couldn't wake up because he wanted her there. He felt stronger when she was in his world and felt even more so when he was in her dreams and had to stop himself from dragging her into each dream he entered with him.

After several agonizingly long hours she finally woke up on her own and finally was able to successfully block out her thoughts. He sighed in relief even though he felt a little weak from her leaving his world and focusing all night to stay away from her. If he was going to do something to get rid of this link between him he needed to act fast to keep himself from screwing anything up. Because if he didn't soon he wouldn't be able to control himself and risk losing everything he'd been working for all these years.

Sidney laid in bed staring at the ceiling for a few moments a bit surprised that Freddy had successfully left her alone the rest of the night. Thinking back on what happened she wondered just how much the bond between them was taking a toll on him. She shook it from her head not wanting to think on it too much.

There was a commotion going on in the hallway and she opened her door to see Delvin and Brent having an argument.

"I said I'm fine it was an accident. I swear I didn't do it on purpose. I took some as soon as I woke myself up." Brent said defensively.

"Well you must've done something to piss him off! There was a report of six, _six_ deaths all in one night. The most I've ever seen other than the times he's been pulled into our world and when he first started were two maybe three at the most in a night. Hell lately it's been one or two a night and before that it was only one a night if not every other. What did he say to you?" Delvin demanded.

"Not much. He came to me as Sidney but I caught on right away and ran. He lifted me by the throat and I don't know what happened but he dropped me and then I woke up." Brent explained.

"Well something is setting him off and we need to figure out what it is." He explained.

"What's going on?" Sidney asked shoving herself between the two of them feeling partially responsible for Brent forgetting to take his Hypnocil. Soon Beth, Darrien, and Nikki were standing in the hallway listening in.

"It's Krueger he's killing a lot more than usual. And most of them are local to springwood." Delvin explained making her heart sink knowing that she was the reason.

"Oh. Well, don't blame Brent for forgetting his Hypnocil. It's my fault I kept him up late I didn't know his week was up." She said apologetically.

"It's ok. It happens. I just want you both to be more careful in remembering when you need to take it. Are you still taking just the twenty four hour ones?" He asked.

"Yes, it's easier for me to remember to take something once a day than once a week." She explained already knowing that they would ask her that question since the other Hypnocil was in shot form.

"Whatever works best for you. Sorry for blowing up on you like that Brent. I'm just worried. I know I shouldn't be telling you all this but over the past two weeks everyone in the south wing has been killed off by him as well." Delvin explained and Beth and Nikki let out horrified gasps.

"Most of them have been in there for several years why would he suddenly decide to kill them off?" Darrien asked standing rather closely to Nikki who clutched onto him making him tense up.

"We don't know. We'll keep you posted. Until then please keep taking your Hypnocil and even take it a day or two early if you can just to be safe." Delvin warned and disappeared into his office.

"This is scary." Beth said and Nikki released the rigid Darrien and put a comforting arm around her.

"You'll be ok he can't get to you so long as you take your Hypnocil." Sidney reassured her. Suddenly she remembered that Freddy could now hear her thoughts and wondered if he was listening in on them when a scary question popped into her head. If he can hear her thoughts can he _watch_ her too?

"Come on let's go play outside to take your mind off of it." Darrien suggested and Nikki and Beth headed to the door that led outside.

"You guys coming." Nikki asked looking back at them.

"I'm going to eat some breakfast first." Brent said and dragged himself in the direction of the kitchen.

"Same here, I'll be out in a bit." Sidney said and followed Brent into the kitchen. He saw her enter the kitchen behind him and he smiled to himself a bit.

"Thank you for covering for me. I know I don't deserve it for what I did last night but thanks." He said as he pulled two bowls out of the cupboard and handed her one.

"It's ok. Besides in a way it was my fault you forgot to take your Hypnocil." She admitted feeling a little bad for him.

"No it's not ok. Gregory hasn't even been gone for a month and here I am trying to make a move on you." He said practically quoting what she had said to him last night when he thought she was Freddy. Then he laughed making her stare at him oddly as he filled his bowl with some cinnamon toast crunch and handed her the box.

"What's so funny?" She asked in confusion.

"It's just Freddy came to me as you and yelled at me what I just said to you. I don't know why but he must be spying on either you or me or else he wouldn't have been able to know that. He can't read people's minds. He can only read what they're afraid of the most and he uses it against them." He explained.

"How does he watch us?" Sidney asked trying not to freak out now that her question had unknowingly been answered before she even had the chance to ask it.

"Through any glass or mirrors or other reflective surfaces." He said as if it was no big deal.

"That doesn't creep you out?" She asked surprised sitting at the table as he pulled the milk out of the fridge and grabbed them some spoons.

"No. I mean it happens so rarely. It's only happened to me once I think. I mean I felt his eyes on me it was very unnerving. You can feel a sort of dark presence. It's hard to explain. But I'm sure you'd know if he was watching." He explained filling their bowls with milk and returning the jug to the fridge.

"That's still not very comforting." She said taking a bite of cereal and shaking herself wondering how much Freddy had been watching her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to freak you out." He apologized.

"It's ok so can you see him in the reflective surface if he's watching you?" She asked a bit afraid of the answer.

"I highly doubt it but you can see ghosts so you might be able to see him." He said with a shrug.

"Great" She said and continued to eat her cereal in silence. The rest of the day seemed to drag on as she continuously checked every reflective surface she passed looking for any sign of Freddy watching her. For all she knew he could have been watching her these past two weeks and she didn't notice since she was becoming uncomfortably familiar with him.

Freddy mused at Sidney as she checked every surface she walked past. She never did see him once. He even followed her from window to window in the long wall way as she stared into each on she passed and it made him feel rather good knowing how paranoid he made her. Once everyone was asleep Sidney took some nail polish and used it to cover the metal knobs on her dresser and night stand and even her door knob.

Luckily she forgot about the clear glass fixtures around the ceiling fan and he watched as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. He could _feel_ her getting tired and she shook herself. She didn't want to sleep afraid to find out what else the link was doing to him. He laughed to himself as she decided that she was going to take a shower to help keep herself awake. As soon as she entered the bathroom she took one look at the mirror and the glass shower sliding doors held together with mirroring metal and turned on her heels and went straight back to her room without a second thought.

"Dammit" Sidney said to herself out loud. "Fuck it." She said then turned the light out and laid in bed. Opening her eyes she found herself face to face with Freddy in his living room making her jump back from him. "Are you doing that on purpose or is it the link that does that?" She asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Now I'm to the point where I have to fight to stay away from you every second you're in my world." He rasped angrily.

"Have you been watching me?" She asked out right.

"You really think I'd waste my time spying on you all day? You're not that fucking special." He growled pointing his blades at her as he realized that he really was watching her all day. "I can hear your thoughts all the time and it's not that easy to block them out, even when you're awake. I can't control it." He admitted starting to unknowingly close the gap between them.

"What else is the link doing to you I need to know." She said becoming uneasy as he inched his way closer to her.

"Why does it matter? It's not affecting _you_!" He screamed.

"Because it has to do with me!" She screamed back and his hand wrapped around her throat and he held her barely off of him his lips almost touching hers making her eyes go wide. He stared into her and released her throwing her away from him before he'd let himself get any further.

"Stay away from me!" He warned and disappeared. Sidney stared at where he was just a moment ago in complete horror and shock rubbing her throat. There was definitely something horribly wrong going on and she shuttered as she realized what just almost happened. _Was he going to kiss me?_ She thought in horror as she appeared sitting in a swing at the park. What exactly was the link doing to him?

"Fuck!" Freddy screamed slicing his bed to shreds. This couldn't be happening he heard what Sidney was thinking and she was starting to catch on. He actually almost _kissed_ her. He shook himself trying to get it out of his head. But he wanted to go to her. Fighting with himself he went to someone's dream to take his mind off of it. Trying his best to take his time with his victim it was extremely difficult knowing that he could just simply appear beside her without even trying. He fought himself all night and won. He let out a relieved sigh as she finally woke up and couldn't help but watch her.

Sidney passed by the bathroom and groaned in defeat and took the quickest shower she could and returned to her room to put on fresh clothes. She was now dressed in a park of dark blue jeans and a green and black striped tank top with her hair down. As she cleaned her glasses she held them up to the light to make sure they were clean when she noticed the glass fixtures around the lights on the fan. She instantly jumped up on the bed and unscrewed the light bulbs and took the fixtures off and shoved them into her closest before replacing the bulbs.

After putting her glasses on she realized that he could still use her glasses to see what she was seeing but that didn't bother her as much as the thought of him watching her. There was a delicious smell in the kitchen and she found Beth and Nikki making French toast and bacon as Darrien and Brent watched.

"Morning." Darrien waved and Brent nodded and she waved and nodded back joining them at the table. The day went on and they all ended up in the game room together musing at the new pool table Debois had bought them and they all took turns playing together.

Sidney laughed as she watched Nikki get _instructed_ on how to play by Darrien. Brent sat across the room eyeing her making her uncomfortable again.

Freddy laughed at her reaction to Brent watching her from across the room considering she had no idea how much he had been watching her lately and she didn't even notice. He knew that she had never actually been with anyone even before Gregory. It amused him in a way that frightened him the more he thought about it the more it made him think about when he had her pinned to her bed. He shook himself violently trying to get it out of his mind, but he never did. The rest of the day he attempted to distract himself and went after a kid who was napping that gave him access to the kid's babysitter for when she fell asleep later.

Lately it seemed like so many people were getting worse and worse about remembering to give Hypnocil to their kids giving him a lot more victims he was used to having. No one ever seemed to talk about it or help each other out any more afraid of accidentally spreading the fear. It was a nice change considering the way things had been going for him lately with Sidney and he welcomed it.

After checking on the girl he was hoping could help him get rid of Sidney he knew that he could get to her tonight. The girl he needed to kill, Alyssa, was having a sleep over with the girl he needed to get to. Alyssa's parents were out of town and she never took her Hypnocil like she does every afternoon with her lunch. He could only hope that the link and Sidney wouldn't screw it up for him.

Sidney sat rotating two of the pool balls in her hand as she watched everyone play Wii sports. Once everyone was tired out they all retreated to bed except for Nikki who followed Sidney to her room. She sat on her bed next to her and noticed the knobs on her dresser and the door knob were painted black.

"Uhm Sidney why did you paint all the metal in your room with nail polish? And what happened to the fan?" She asked oddly looking around the room.

"Well I found out that Freddy can watch us through glass and reflective surfaces. I just don't like the thought of him watching me all the time so I eliminated the chance of him watching me in here since I can't do much out there." She explained motioning to the door.

"Why so paranoid? You've been taking your Hypnocil haven't you?" Nikki asked suspiciously.

"Yes, it just creeps me out to think he could be watching me in here or in the bathroom." She said with a shutter.

"Sidney I doubt he's watching you. I'm sure he has a hundreds of other people to worry about." Nikki explained shaking her head. "You're so paranoid."

"I know I can't help it." She admitted.

"Well I was just wondering how you were doing. We haven't really talked alone much lately." She apologized.

"I'm alright. I just wish I could get a hold of my mother. She might listen to me. But I don't want to take the chance that my father will answer the phone again." She said sadly trying not to remember the bloody aftermath the night she called him.

"I'm really sorry they are acting like that. If I wasn't so paranoid to go home and risk exposing my parents I'd take you home with me." She offered with a smile.

"You're so awesome Nikki." She thanked her and gave her a hug.

"I try." She smiled. "Well I'm off to bed." She said with a yawn and headed for the door.

"Goodnight." Sidney waved goodbye laid in bed watching the ceiling fan. Rubbing her face she shook her head as she began to feel drowsy. She turned the light off and got under the covers. When she opened her eyes Freddy was standing less than a foot in front of her staring back at her.

"It would be nice for once to close my eyes and open them and _not_ see your face in mine." She groaned.

"Shut the fuck up it's not like I'm doing it on purpose. You think I like being dragged to you every time you fall asleep?" He spat at her. She rolled her eyes and noticed the way he was looking at her. It sent an unnerving chill down her spine. He shook himself and took a few steps away from her. "Just stay away from me or else you're going to screw everything up." He warned.

"No." She said firmly making him growl. "Not until you tell me what the link has done to you. It's obviously affecting you more than you're letting on. What the hell is going on with you?"

"You really think I'm going to tell you? Just because I'm stuck with you doesn't mean we're best friends. Now just stay the fuck away from me!" He screamed closing the gap between them. He grabbed her hard by the shoulders and stared into her scared eyes as if hesitating on doing something then he shoved her into another part of the dream world.

Freddy stood there breathing deeply trying to calm himself and fell into his chair. He held his head in his hand wishing the longing to be near her would just go away, but he knew it wouldn't and it would only get worse until he was no longer bound to her.

Sidney stood in the middle of her old room. It was really starting to bother her that he couldn't just tell her what was going on. It's not like she was asking him for his life story. But whatever it was he seemed to not want her near him at all. She sat on her green bed and pondered ways that might help to get rid of the link or at least give them a clue on what they needed to do.

Freddy paced impatiently as he waited for Alyssa to fall asleep. After what felt like an hour he felt her enter his world. She began to panic and he took her to the boiler room. The second she laid eyes on him she let out an ear piercing scream.

"Ahh you always had the best screams." Freddy said deviously as he stepped towards her scraping his blades along the railing.

"No No! Kenda wake me up!" She screamed and took off in the opposite direction only to smack right into him.

"Sorry Alyssa I don't have time to play today." He rasped stabbing his blades into her chest making her cry out sputtering up her own blood. Slicing her throat he quickly threw her over the railing of the catwalk and her soul flew into him. Suddenly he felt someone else in his world. Kenda, he girl he was after. She appeared before him and let out a cry as she set eyes on him and his bloodied blades. She was dark skinned and had deep black shoulder length hair and dark brown eyes.

"You killed my best friend you demon!" She screamed and he stepped out of the way as she lunged at him with a large primitive looking knife and caught her by her arm and twisted it backwards stabbing one of his blades through her hand and pushed her out of the dream world.

He wasn't expecting her to appear in his world so soon and decided he'd let her know that he was a threat so she'd end up at Westin Hills within the week knowing that Alyssa's parents would suggest it.

"Finally something went right." He said out loud to himself and he was suddenly pulled to Sidney who was sitting on his decrepit couch in his living room. "Dammit!" He screamed in frustration. "I thought I said stay away from me!"

Freddy quickly turned on his heels and stood on the other side of the room away from her afraid of getting any closer. She eyed the blood on his blades and it made her a bit uneasy. He read her mind and stared back at her.

"I don't even know how to do that!" He said throwing his hands up in the air. She had come up with the idea for him to search her memory so she could see the book she used and how the ritual played out.

"But you've done it before! You did it with Gregory when you were trying to trick me with him." She explained.

"That was different. You're still alive I can only do that if I have your soul. Before you I've never been able to read anyone's minds other than their fears." He explained doing his best to keep himself distanced from her.

"Would it kill you to try? We have nothing to go off of. Any information we could get from it would be better than the nothing that we currently have." She attempted to sway him.

"No. I already got the girl that can help us. She should be at Westin Hills in a matter of days. Until this link is gone just stay _away_ from me!" He screamed and she jumped to her feet and advanced on him and got in his face.

"Not until you tell me _exactly_ what is going on with you! What is it doing to you?" She demanded and Freddy just snapped. He ran at her and slammed her into the wall barely holding himself off of her.

"You couldn't just listen to me for once and stay away from me could you?" He rasped slamming her into the wall again and he ignored the pain it caused him. "You don't even know what you've done to me!" His breathing became labored and he pressed into her making her freeze up under his grip as it clicked in her brain what he had meant. She concentrated as hard as she could to wake herself up but it didn't work.

"Dammit why can't I wake up?" She cried.

"Because I won't let you. I can't stop it anymore!" He admitted prying his hands off of her and took a step back.

"Just let me go! I'll stay away from you!" She pleaded as she attempted to just simply teleport away from him and failed. She began to panic as she saw the look in his eyes and quickly shoved him out of her way and ran through the house.

"You really think you can get away from _me_? You're not going anywhere until I'm done with you." He threatened appearing in her face and she quickly kicked him as hard as she could knocking him to the ground and a knife appeared in her hand and was about to stab it into her arm.

"Don't make me do this!" She warned and he was right in front of her again and he ripped the knife out of her hand and grabbed her by the back of the neck pulling her close.

"You really like to piss me of don't you?" He asked with an evil cackle and shoved a blade up through the bottom of her jaw piercing all the way through the roof of her mouth. She let out a silent cry and he quickly pulled the blade out dripping blood from his mouth and pulled her into a long hard kiss healing her at the same time and held her against him enjoying the taste of their blood mixed together. The nagging controlling desire towards her had ceased and he knew he couldn't stop there and that there was no turning back now that he had finally given in.


	10. Unpleasantly Comfortable Compromise

Sidney was screaming in disgust in her mind and tried to pull away from him with no avail. Freddy held her locked onto him and the room shifted and he was now straddling her on top of his bed. When he finally pulled away he had her pinned down with his hands and knees.

"Let me go!" She screamed in horror trying to struggle out of his grip attempting to ignore the taste of blood and Freddy's charred tongue that lingered in her mouth.

"No! You don't have any idea how much this thing has done to me. I just want to be touching you, _feeling_ you, all time! Even when you're awake now I can't stop watching you. The only time this compulsion goes away is when I'm physically touching you and even then I don't want to stop. You did this to me and you're going to have to deal with the consequences!" He rasped angrily and released her hands that were now held down by invisible bonds and sliced her shirt open.

"No! Get off of me! Please! I'll stay away from you I promise!" She screamed trying to free her legs.

"It's too late! You should've listened to me the first time and stayed away!" He yelled back at her slicing the top of her pants open making her let out a terrified shriek. She turned her face away from him and when she looked back at him he was completely naked sitting on top of her and so was she. Her eyes traced his scarred chest and she was too afraid to look any lower. Freddy knew that there was no turning back now and no stopping now that he had gotten this far and he didn't want to.

He knew she had never been with anyone before making it all the more exciting for him. He couldn't even remember the last time he had just simply played with himself. The past ten years he had been so fixated on getting his revenge on Westin Hills and the children of Elm Street for what they did to his daughter and what they did to him that he never even bothered to take care of his own needs, but now nothing was going to stop him from doing that with Sidney.

She screamed hysterically beneath him and he lowered himself onto her pressing into her feeling her delicately soft skin against his scarred chest making her suddenly grow quiet.

"Stop! Please!" She begged as a tear ran down her temple and disappeared into her hair.

"Why?" He demanded. "You don't even know what it's like to _want_ someone."

"If you hurt me it won't even be enjoyable for you, so what's the point?" She spat at him trying to think of anything that could make him want to stop. He had completely overpowered her and she knew the only way out was if someone woke her up.

"I never said I was going to hurt you." He said with a devious smile and leaned into her more putting his lips to her ear. "I want you to enjoy this as much as I am. If I do it right you might even want to do it again." He cooed making her eyes go wide as he brushed his cheek with hers as he sat up on top of her. She could now feel his hardness rest on her stomach making her let out a scared cry.

"That'll never happen! You're insane if you think I'd ever want you!" She screamed and with all the strength she had left she used her legs that were pinned down under his knees to knock him off balance and onto the floor. Concentrating as hard as she could she jolted up in her own bed in the waking world. Quickly looking around her room she let out a cry and let herself fall face first into her pillow and screamed until she ran out of breath.

There was a knock on her door and she slowly lifted her head from her pillow to find that she had a bloody nose from concentrating so hard to wake herself up. Another light knock was heard.

"Sidney are you ok in there?" Brent asked on the other side of the door. She quickly wiped the rest of the blood off her face onto her pillow and jumped out of bed pulling the covers up to hide her bloodied pillow. Dipping the end of a tissue in her glass of water from the nightstand she checked herself in the mirror and wiped the blood from her nose lips and chin away and sat back on her bed.

"Yeah you can come in." She said recomposing herself. The door slowly opened and she turned the light on.

"I thought I heard screaming." He said stepping into the room with a worried look on his face and sat on the other side of the bed. Taking a better look at her a look of sadness washed over his face. "Sid what's wrong? You look terrible."

"Is it that obvious?" She said her voice cracking and a tear streamed down her face as she was unable to contain herself a second longer. There was no way she could tell him everything that just happened. But she knew that he'd help her none the less if she asked. "Let's just say I didn't take my Hypnocil and I paid for it."

"What did he do to you did he hurt you?" He demanded to know with concern in his voice.

"Just trust me you _don't_ want to know." She said as another tear streamed down her face as it replayed in her head. He was going to rape her. She let out a sob and rested her face in her hands trying to keep calm in front of him but it was no use. "He wasn't going to hurt me he-he was g-going to" She couldn't say it and Brent wrapped an arm around her and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"That bastard!" He said in anger and handed her a tissue from her nightstand. "I've honestly never heard of him doing something like that to anyone before" He was in more shock than she was. Then again he didn't know everything that was going on and never would.

"I want to try the week long Hypnocil please." She begged through her tears. It may not stop her from seeing him but at least he'd be weakened from it and possibly stay away from her.

"I'll go get you some." He said and left the room without a second thought. Once he was gone she planted her face into her pillow and screamed some more. She actually liked that Brent was there to comfort her despite the fact that he made her uncomfortable sometimes. He returned a few minutes later with a syringe. Before he had time to say anything she quickly uncapped the needle and stabbed it into her leg.

"Okay then." He said a bit surprised by her actions.

"Thank you. Can you please promise me that you won't tell anyone? I really _don't_ want to talk about it _ever_." She pleaded looking him in the eyes.

"I promise." He swore and took the emptied syringe from her.

"Okay." She took in a deep breath. "Thank you, again. But I'm going to go and scrub the hell out of myself and brush my teeth with some bleach." She said with a shudder as she got to her feet.

"I'll make us some breakfast while you do that." He offered as he left the room. Sidney was oddly thankful for him and knew he wouldn't tell anyone considering the things he's done before and his feelings for her. She threw her bloodied pillow case into the hamper and put on a fresh one then made her way to the bathroom to clean herself up.

Freddy was furious. His head felt like all four of his blades had been stabbed into his brain. What he felt when she took the twenty four hour Hypnocil was nothing compared to what he felt with the one she just injected herself with. Even worse, on top of that Sidney was now confiding in Brent.

He watched her as she showered only getting angrier as he thought about how she had gotten away from him. He couldn't wait for her to fall asleep, even though he was in a lot of pain from the Hypnocil he was still planning on finishing what he started and began to think up ways to get the Hypnocil out of her system sooner.

Brent and Sidney ate breakfast in silence. It was rather early still and they were the only ones awake. Finally Sidney decided to speak first. "You know what I've always wondered? How did Freddy get to you?"

"It happened when I was seven. It turned out that my babysitter was the granddaughter of one of the original parents who burned Krueger alive." He began as Sidney remembered reading that Freddy had been killing people in their dreams since his death back in 1984, meaning he'd been collecting souls for the last twenty eight years. "One night I woke up to get a drink of water and heard her talking on the phone to her parents about him. Since then I saw him almost every night until they came out with Hypnocil a few months later. I was pretty lucky and only saw him the nights I dared to not take the pill, but my babysitter Alexis wasn't so lucky." He explained with a frown.

"It's so scary to think that Freddy has been at this since before we were born. He's so strong" She said trying to keep the images from last night out of her head with no avail making her cringe and Brent noticed.

"Let's talk about something else. Or better yet let's go play a game to distract your mind from _him_." He suggested and took their bowls to the sink and she followed him as he led the way to the game room. The day went on and Brent seemed to enjoy coming up with ways to keep Sidney occupied and everyone ended up outside for quite some time until the sun went down.

Everyone was dispersing from the kitchen after having some dessert and Sidney made the walk to her room as slow as possible knowing that Brent might get suspicious if she tried to stay up after taking the week long Hypnocil. After attempting to watch a movie she ended up switching it off when a sex scene came on and gave up on the idea of staying up any longer and keeping the night before out of her mind. There was no telling what the week long Hypnocil had done to Freddy and hoped that it would at least weaken him enough for her to be able to avoid him.

Reluctantly laying in her bed and turning out the light she closed her eyes and opened them to find herself instantly pinned down to Freddy's bed. Only it wasn't Freddy it was Gregory.

"Do you want me now?" He asked in his demonic voice and he leaned into her and she screamed out and teleported herself away from him only to end up in his front yard.

"Dammit!" She screamed and tried again ending up in his living room.

"You really think you can get away from me?" He rasped and she let out a whimper as he pinned her down to the couch beneath him. "How about this? Do you want me _now_?" And he looked back at her as Brent.

"Get off of me you sick bastard!" She screamed and her nails grew long and sharp and she stabbed them into her own leg making him scream out on top of her and he rolled to the floor clutching his leg becoming himself again.

As much of a headache he had from the Hypnocil the second she fell asleep the pain dulled a bit and went away completely when he was touching her. Unfortunately she was rather resourceful when it came to his world and it was getting hard to block her from doing things due to the Hypnocil.

"You stupid bitch why can't you just cooperate?" He screamed at her and pulled her to the floor beside him and healed her as fast as he could holding her ankle tight in his hand and pulled her even closer to him as she tried to crawl away. Wrapping his arms around her she began to scream hysterically until he put her hand over her mouth. Attempting to wake herself up she failed and just sat there helplessly screaming her head off knowing there was no way she could get away from him. "Shut up!" He rasped in her ear as he held her with back up against his chest.

Sidney grew quiet and Freddy enjoyed not having a headache or compulsion for a moment. Sidney was scared and completely confused as to why he suddenly stopped pursuing her. Freddy knew he had to stop himself as much as he didn't want to, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try eventually. Unfortunately he needed her to still be cooperative especially after she just took the stronger Hypnocil without a second thought.

"I can't believe you took the seven day Hypnocil." He said angrily as he removed his hand from her mouth and she instantly struggled in his grip and he sat them up and pulled her tighter to him wrapping his legs over hers. "You're _not_ going anywhere." He laughed.

"Let me go dammit!" She demanded as a tear streamed down her face in fear of what he may be planning on doing to her.

"No! You're the one that decided to go against our agreement and took the damn Hypnocil. So long as I'm touching you I can't feel the pain that that poison causes me and it stops that fucking link between us from driving me insane!" He rasped in frustration flipping her around to face him gripping her shoulders tight enough that he could feel it on his own. She stared back at him in disbelief.

"What the fuck did you expect me to do? You were going to fucking _rape_ me! I thought it would at least slow you down!" She screamed back at him and got free from his grip making him let out a groan. Once she got to her feet he appeared right in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her hard into the wall behind her making him wince for a second before pressing hard up against her trapping her.

"Try and get away from me again and I _promise_ I'll _finish_ what I started last night." He threatened and her struggling ceased. "That's what I thought Now since it's your fault my head is going to be pounding with pain the next week you're stuck with me every second you're asleep until that damn dream poison wears off." They were suddenly sitting in his chair and Sidney was in his lap and he had his arms wrapped tightly around her holding her arms to her chest making her let out a cry.

"I've been thinking about what you suggested and since you're now stuck with me all night we'll give your memory search a try. It's not going to be easy so you need to just sit still and relax. Got it?" He asked and she slowly nodded a bit afraid to even move feeling incredibly uncomfortable being that physically close to him and he could hear her thoughts making him laugh to himself.

Concentrating Freddy suddenly found himself looking up at himself and heard Sidney's screams coming out of his mouth. He quickly released her finding himself with Sidney still in his lap in his living room.

"Let's _not_ do that again." Sidney said breathing hard.

"You saw that too?" He asked turning her to face him and she nodded trying to slow her terrified breathing from reliving that moment. "Why would you be thinking of that in the first place?" He asked curiously in a devious tone.

"I wasn't! You really think I'd want to relive that? Fuck you, you tried to rape me you ass hole!" She screamed punching him in the face and got to her feet running up the stairs. When she made it to the top he was already there waiting for her and grabbed her spinning her around and held onto her with such force it pained him enough to let her go and she stumbled forward to the stairs, but before she made contact with them she landed face first into Freddy's bed and screamed into the comforter until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You know how frustrating it is to keep you alive and unharmed? I have to think before I do anything around you. I'm so fucking sick and tired of thinking!" He rasped rolling her over onto her back. "Never before you did I have to stop and think of the consequences of what I was doing, _never_. On top of all that shit I have to hear your thoughts all the fucking time!" He was now on the bed on top of her holding her down by her wrists and it took them both a moment to realize it. Freddy knew he should of released her but he couldn't the pain from the Hypnocil went away along with the obsession to be near her caused by the link.

As he stared down at her a look of horror crossed her face as she cursed at herself in her mind thinking that reliving that memory made him want to try for her again. Unfortunately he did want to as she thought about it but knew there would be plenty of time to try for that again still unsure if it would push her to try and do something rash and harmful to herself and him like she had before. He let out a long slow breath to calm himself as she continued to stare up at him in fear wondering what he was planning on doing to her.

"Let me go!" She screamed up at him afraid to even struggle against him knowing it'd just piss him off if she attempted to get away from him again.

"No, I already told you you're stuck with me every second you're in my world until that damn Hypnocil wears off. We need to figure this out. We need to find the memory of that damn spell you did so we can fix this!" He said gripping her wrists a bit tighter making him feel it in his own.

"I don't fucking know what to tell you! You probably went straight to that memory because it was emotionally scarring and a nightmare that I can't get away from!" She yelled back at him making him press into her and lower himself so his face was less than an inch off of hers.

"The sooner you cooperate and help me figure this shit out the sooner we can both be rid of each other." He rasped practically begging fighting to control himself has he felt her breath on his lips.

"Fine." She breathed making him breathe in her scent and he lifted himself off of her releasing her wrists his headache instantly returned once he broke contact with her. He sat on the edge of the bed to calm himself as she sat up in the middle of the bed thinking to herself. She was surprised that he had stopped himself seeing the want in his eyes and watched as he held his head in his hand deliberately taking in deep slow breaths. It made her think back to what he had said the night before. She didn't really know what it was like to really want to be with someone like that, her and Gregory never got that far.

Scooting a bit closer to him she held her hand out to him. "Here." She offered and he turned towards her taking her hand in his.

"Thanks." He said quietly as the pained look left his eyes.

"Want to try again?" She asked.

"Might as well." He agreed and pulled her closer. The rest of the night they attempted to hone in on the right memory only to find that it was completely random no matter what it was that she was thinking about and started to notice herself getting oddly comfortable being in such close proximity to Freddy. He started to notice as well and once she was awake his head was pounding so hard without her touch he began to think up a way to get rid of the Hypnocil faster. As much as he enjoyed having a way to guilt her into being closer to him it was almost unbearable once she was awake.

The link was getting even worse now that he had spent the last night so close to her for so long the compulsion was getting worse. He watched her as she took a shower and played outside with Beth and Nikki.

They were called inside to greet the new patient that had arrived. Sidney was anxious to meet her knowing that it had to be the girl that Freddy had mentioned. The girl had dark circles under her eyes and her right hand was bandaged up. She eyed everyone as they entered the room sitting at the table and Sidney sat right next to her.

Introductions were made once everyone had arrived and then room fell silent.

"So does anyone know how to kill this Krueger demon?" Kenda asked aloud breaking the silence.

"We've tried." Delvin said. "But nothing seems to affect him. Please don't try and get revenge on him. He will kill you or try and use you to get to this place." He warned.

"That bastard deserves to die just as he did to Alyssa and everyone else. I know how to pull people into my dreams. We can just gang up on him." She said with determination

"We've already tried that before." Beth said sadly.

"You can pull people into your dreams?" Brent asked happily and Delvin gave him a glare.

"My mom taught me when I was little. It's how we can see each other and our other family members who decided to stay on the reservation." She said all matter of factly.

"Do you know any good Native American magic?" Darrien asked suddenly becoming interested in her making Nikki let out an annoyed groan.

"I know a bit about Navajo magic." She said playing with the bandages on her hand.

"Alright you three need to calm down. No one is going after him you all better keep taking your Hypnocil. Did you already forget what happened to Gregory?" Delvin said motioning to Sidney making her face contort into a frown as she remembered the last time she saw Gregory.

"I'm not just going to sit here and let that demon get away with what he did. Someone needs to stop him and it might as well be me!" She yelled getting to her feet and stormed out of the room. Brent got to his feet and Sidney did as well figuring she might as well get to know the girl and went after her stopping Brent in his tracks.

"I'll talk to her." She said as all their eyes watched her leave the room. Kenda stopped in her tracks and let Sidney catch up to her.

"Why don't you guys fight back?" She asked seriously.

"I tried... and it got my best friend killed, and he was already dead." Sidney said making Kenda stare back at her in confusion. She walked with Kenda to her room and helped her unpack as she explained Gregory and what had happened of course leaving out the link transferring to Freddy. Soon she got Kenda wondering about the spell she used and they ended up on Sidney's laptop in her room. By dinner time Kenda had been filled in on everything and everyone ate together in the kitchen.

They talked a lot about Kenda's heritage and learned that she was full Navajo and knew all kinds of things about the dream world and magics. After dinner they all hung out in the game room until everyone was ready for bed. Kenda joined Sidney in her room as they looked up some spells similar to the one Sidney described finding a few but none needing the few things that she could remember doing during the ritual.

"I don't want to go to sleep." Kenda admitted as Sidney closed her laptop in defeat. "I know he can't get to me with that Hypno drug I'm taking but I can't stand not having dreams."

"I was the same way. It even affected Gregory and he was stuck in black nothingness with me the whole time I was asleep. We both hated it, especially after we figured out that we could feel things in Freddy's dream world together." She smiled remembering the nights before Freddy had decided to come after them.

"It's so horrible. You two could have had a nice life together in the dream world. I've got an idea I want to try once I can use my hand again. I just hope it works." She said with hope staring sadly at her bandaged hand.

"Such as?" Sidney asked curious as to what this girl thought might help them.

"I don't want to talk about it and jinx it. You'll see." She said with a slight smile. "I guess I'm going to attempt to sleep my dreamless sleep." She said with a yawn.

"Okay. Goodnight." Sidney said not wanting her to leave so soon dreading falling asleep as well. It's not that she was still afraid of Freddy but she found herself getting too comfortable with him the past night with all the touching and being physically close to him and it disturbed her that she could get used to something and someone like him.

Sitting on her bed she watched as Kenda closed the door behind her. Letting out a long sigh she stared at the ceiling glad that there was no surface in her room for Freddy to watch her through despite the fact that he could hear her every thought. She threw the covers back on her bed and turned out the light and got comfortable in bed and stared into the darkness for a few moments before closing her eyes for sleep. As usual she opened her eyes to find Freddy right beside her and he instantly grabbed her by the shoulder and rested his head on her.

"It's even more painful today." He rasped smiling to himself as the pain subsided with the contact he made with her. "I know how to get rid of it." He said quietly.

"Rid of what?" She asked hoping he was talking about the link when his head suddenly snapped up and he slammed her up against the wall. Pressing into her his lips were just barely off of hers and she cried out. " _Don't_ do it!" She begged afraid he was planning on finishing what he had started two nights ago.

Freddy stopped for a second and stared back at her knowing exactly what he was referring to making him wish he was going to finish what he had started but instead quickly pushed into her again and kissed her gently on the lips infecting her.


	12. Jealous Temptation

When Freddy released her he had to force himself to not take it any further and held himself off of her as much as his arms would allow. A shiver ran through the both of them letting Freddy know that it had worked.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" Sidney demanded as she began to feel chilled and tried to break away from him but he held tightly onto her shoulders the second she tried to move.

"Getting rid of that Hypnocil poison, it should be out of your system by this time tomorrow night. It's getting so bad I can't even think straight when you're awake." He rasped still attempting to hold himself off of her.

"So you give me a fever! You ass…" She said putting a hand to her head feeling how hot she was and started to feel weak and Freddy's was losing his grip on her and released her shoulders and rested his forehead on hers.

"I have to feel it too you know." He said in a low voice as more chills ran through the both of them.

"Like I care, you're the one who did this…"

"You're the one who took the Hypnocil!" He yelled back his blades twitching at his sides as he pulled away from her but quickly put a hand on the back of her neck when the pain returned from the Hypnocil. They were suddenly sitting on his bed making Sidney's eyes go wide. "You know there is a lot more things I think about other than _that_." He rasped annoyed with Sidney's thoughts as they went straight back to the other night.

"Can you blame me?" She spat at him as he pulled the sheets back.

"Lay down and go to sleep. Just let this burn out of your system so we can get back to more important things. I can't do anything productive until that poison is gone." He said motioning to the pillow.

"I'm already asleep." She said reluctantly laying down on the bed as he held onto her wrist.

"You can sleep in a dream. Now just shut up and go to sleep. Just need to get through tonight and things should be back to normal once the Hypnocil is out of your system." He explained sitting next to her making her sit up quickly and look at him with disbelief.

"Normal? _We_ don't have _normal_ , our situation we're stuck in is far from it." She spat at him.

"Just go to sleep." He rasped in annoyance knowing that she was right and pushed her back down onto the pillow by her shoulder and willed her to sleep before she could say another word. He exhaled loudly once she was out and sat with her never taking a hand off of her. There were new kids in his world tonight and he knew which little girl was responsible knowing she was probably having a sleep over and told her friends about him. As much as he didn't want to feel his splitting headache he reluctantly left Sidney's side and went after them in dire need to kill something since he hadn't the past two nights being distracted by her.

After terrorizing the kids and killing one he returned to Sidney feeling rather weak from the fever and sat beside her thinking up ways to get her to willingly submit to him knowing that there really was no other way afraid of what she might do if he did force it upon her.

Sidney's sleep was peaceful it was nothing but darkness and silence and for once she welcomed it. When she finally woke in Freddy's world she found herself in his lap only to look up at his face and see that it wasn't him. He wore the same clothes and his bladed glove but he was human. Blonde hair and pale skinned. When she moved he opened his light blue eyes and looked down at her.

"Who are you pretending to be now?" She demanded a bit disturbed by the fact that she found him a bit attractive despite that fact that he was obviously over ten years her senior.

"I'm myself." He said with a smile hearing her thoughts glad that his plan was working. Sidney quickly got out of bed making him wince as he lost contact with her and she quickly sat back down on the bed feeling dizzy from her fever. He instantly put his hand on her shoulder and was now sitting beside her on the bed. She turned to face him and he leaned into her his lips a mere inch away from hers. "Does it bother you?" He breathed making her stop her breath short.

"It's definitely a little weird…" She said straightening up and leaning away from him. He couldn't help himself and he was instantly on top of her pinning her down on his bed. His cologne smelled so good even his breath smelled sweet and she couldn't believe that this was really the same man that killed and maimed innocent children in their dreams.

"How about now?" He asked deviously and she stared back into his icy blue eyes for a moment before kneeing him and throwing him off of herself.

"Just give up! I will _never_ want you! Go rape someone else!" She screamed at him and woke herself up without fail for once. Sitting up in her bed she shook herself trying to get the smell of his cologne out of her nose. Getting out of bed she felt a little dizzy from her fever and got dressed as fast as she could. The smell wouldn't go away and soon found that it was her that smelled like him and quickly gathered her things and took a shower washing herself twice to make sure the smell of his cologne was off of her.

Her head still felt heavy and her body was achy from the fever and decided she'd do all she could to not let anyone touch her or alert them to her fever. There was no telling how they'd react to her being _sick_ and feared they might try and give her more Hypnocil.

Making her way to the kitchen she found Kenda having problems with her bandaged up hand getting herself some breakfast.

"Ugh this is so frustrating! I just want some damn cereal!" She yelled in anger dropping the box of cereal she was attempting to pick up with her bandaged hand.

"Here let me help you with that." Sidney offered picking the box of cheerios off the floor.

"Thanks… sorry if I'm kind of cranky. This whole no dreaming thing is driving me crazy." She sighed as Brent entered the kitchen.

"You guys missed it! Darrien and Nikki were totally going at it down the hall. They didn't even acknowledge me when I said good morning. Nice to see that someone is enjoying themselves." He said giving a wink to Sidney making her feel uneasy.

"I can't stand PDA it kind of grosses me out." Kenda said making a face.

"PDA?" Sidney asked in confusion.

"Public display of affection." Brent explained and it took Sidney a moment to understand.

"Oh… so they were making out? Wow… go Nikki." She said with surprise.

"How did you not know what that meant?" Kenda asked in confusion and Brent gave her a silencing look. "What?"

"She never got to finish high school. Her parents committed her when she was fifth teen." He explained defensively.

"It's ok Brent she didn't know." Sidney said in annoyance.

"Oh… I remember you said you'd been committed for awhile but I didn't realize it'd been that long." Kenda apologized.

"It's alright." Sidney reassured her and the three of them ate their breakfast in silence until Beth, Darrien, and the messy haired Nikki joined them. Darrien had a big smile on his face and so did Nikki. Beth and Kenda talked about the things that they knew how to do in the dream world and Beth told her about what happened in the dream training with the last girl who could pull others into her dreams.

They all sat and talked about possible ideas on how to stop Freddy even Nikki and Sidney barely contributed to the conversation becoming a bit afraid of what Kenda was possibly planning and the things that they could all do together that might cause them to find out about her and Freddy's link. As much as she didn't want to keep the conversation on Freddy she couldn't help but wonder about last night and the way that he had made himself look.

"Does anyone know what Freddy looked like before he was killed?" Sidney asked making the room go quiet.

"Why?" Kenda asked with a bit of disgust.

"In my research I've never seen a picture of him." Darrien admitted.

"That's kind of strange." Sidney said.

"Of course you won't find one. They deleted all evidence of him that they could to limit the amount of exposure to him." Nikki explained.

"Since when are you all gung ho on going after him?" Sidney asked in confusion wondering what sparked her sudden change of view on stopping Freddy.

"Since I decided I'm sick of living in fear. Sick of worrying if I remember to take my Hypnocil on time. Sick of wondering if he'll ever get to my family or friends." She explained with anger in her voice and Darrien hugged her giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Ok sorry just asking." Sidney said defensively and left the table making her way to her room. She was surprised that Brent hadn't followed her and locked the door behind her. Sitting on her bed she couldn't place what she was feeling.

After a few moments it hit her. She was jealous. Jealous of what Nikki and Darrien had. It was something that she would never have, a normal relationship. One where you could hold hands and kiss and hug and feel safe in each other's arms, but the closest thing she ever had was with Gregory but he was gone now. Now she had Brent fawning after her and Freddy wanted to use her. She laid in bed staring at the ceiling as a silent tear slid down her cheek.

She felt so alone and was almost tempted to try and call her parents again in hope that maybe her mother would answer this time, but she talked herself out of it. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said still laying on the bed and Nikki entered.

"Sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just lately things have been going so great with Darrien and I want to be able to leave this place someday so I can live a normal life again." She apologized.

"It's ok. At least your family acknowledges your existence so you can go back to them." She said dryly still staring at the ceiling starting to feel tired from her fever.

"When I feel safe enough to go home you can come with me you know. My parents don't know exactly why I'm here, but they know it's for their own safety. I told them about you." Nikki explained catching Sidney's attention.

"You did? What did they say?" She asked curiously.

"They said if your parents never come around then you can stay with us until you're ready to go off on your own." She replied with a smile and Sidney sat up in bed staring back at her in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" She asked in shock.

"Of course. You could be my big sister." She smiled.

"I love you." She said as a tear streamed down her face. "I'll do anything I can to help get rid of that bastard."

"I'm sure we will have lots of luck now that we have Kenda here to help us out." She said with hope. "We'll talk about it later. Want to go outside with all of us? It's raining!" She said and Sidney followed her down the hall.

They all enjoyed playing in the rain despite Kenda complaining about having to wear a bag over her bandaged hand. Sidney couldn't stop thinking about what Nikki had said to her. Not until it started to thunder real loud scaring Beth enough to make her scream did Sidney remember her twisted situation with Freddy. There was no way she could leave Westin Hills with Nikki until the bond between her and Freddy was severed. Once everyone was inside Brent made everyone some hot chocolate and Sidney sat deep in thought as she drank hers when it hit her. If a spell could bind Freddy to her what if there was one that could banish him from your dreams?

"What if there is a way to just simply get him out of our dreams?" She blurted out getting everyone's attention.

"What?" Kenda asked.

"What if we could just banish him from our dreams? We'd probably have to do it individually but once he's gone we'll figure out if it's permanent and if it's not then we could just stay away from this town so he can't get to us again." She explained knowing he was probably watching them and hearing every word, but she didn't care.

"That would be amazing! But does something like that even exist?" Darrien said with hope looking to Kenda.

"Why are you looking to me as if I'm some sort of expert on this?" Kenda asked in annoyance.

"Because you seem to know a lot about these kinds of things." Brent smiled making Kenda let out an annoyed sigh.

"Just because I know about some rituals doesn't mean I know how to do them and make them work. Sidney would probably be better for that. She was successful with her ghost friend." Kenda explained looking to Sidney who sunk into her chair not wanting to be seen.

"Getting Gregory was an accident. I was originally after freeing my brother's soul, but instead I got Gregory and he was bound to me. I don't even know how it happened." She said not really wanting to be part of the conversation anymore as her fever began to get more severe by the minute giving her the chills to the point she had to stop herself from shivering. She noticed Brent eyeing her and she straightened up in her chair.

"But you still were able to pull off a very powerful ritual all by yourself." Kenda pointed out.

"But it went wrong." Sidney reiterated becoming annoyed.

"With a little help you could have gotten it right I'm sure." Nikki said getting up from her chair and sat in Darrien's lap and he wrapped his arms around her making Sidney instantly avert her eyes elsewhere not wanting to watch them together.

"Can we talk about something else?" Sidney begged with hurt in her eyes as Nikki and Darrien's PDA plus talk of Gregory was starting to take its toll on her and she held back her tears.

"I thought you wanted to go after Freddy after what he did to Gregory?" Beth asked in confusion.

"I do but do we have to talk about it all the time?" Sidney asked angrily standing from her chair and stormed out of the kitchen and locked her door behind her. She threw herself onto her bed and screamed into her pillow. A few moments later there was a knock on her door.

"Sid are you okay?" Brent asked on the other side of the door.

"I'm going to bed leave me alone." She said angrily wiping a tear away.

"Okay, but if you feel like talking I'm going to be up for awhile." He said and heard him walk off. She really did want to sleep for once. Get away from all of them and their talk of Freddy realizing more and more how quickly they'd turn on her the second they found out about her link to him. Staring at the ceiling the chills she had all day subsided and she felt her forehead.

"Finally…" She sighed and turned her light off drifting off to sleep. For once when she opened her eyes Freddy wasn't standing right in front of her. Looking around she found herself in what looked like a basement and there was a work bench and a furnace on the other side of the room. It smelled like burning wood and mildew. There were several tools and pieces of metal lying about the work bench. It was obvious this was where he had made his glove.

After looking around for a few moments still with no sign of Freddy she attempted to go elsewhere in the dream world only to find herself sitting in Freddy's bed. She let out a sigh. There was a faint familiar noise of Freddy's blades clinking together and he entered the room with fresh blood on his blades.

"Finally back to normal." He rasped advancing on her.

"Normal?! There is no such thing for us!" Sidney pointed out stopping him in his tracks just a foot from the bed. He knew she was right, nothing would be _normal_ until he was no longer stuck with her, but it didn't stop him from wanting to be close to her and he sat next to her on the bed surprised that she didn't flinch or lean away from him.

"Getting used to me?" He asked staring into her hearing her thoughts trying not to laugh at how she was becoming jealous of Nikki and Darrien.

"Unfortunately." She spat at him ignoring him as he eyed her up and down. "And what the hell were you thinking bringing Kenda here. She can pull people into her dreams. What if she pulls Brent or someone into her dream one night and they see us?"

"I didn't know she could do that." He admitted. "It'll be fine." He said mostly to himself. "But in the mean time..." He said eyeing her up and down.

"Fuck off you got what you wanted. No more Hypnocil in my system. Can't you just let me dream in peace for once?" She begged and Freddy grabbed her hard by the shoulders and pulled her into his lap up against his chest.

"I would if I could stay away from you..." He rasped in her ear. "You should know that by now." Sidney closed her eyes and when she opened them she could smell his cologne again. Looking to her shoulder she saw his hand, his human hand. Afraid to turn around she froze and stared straight ahead and he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms over her chest.

"Let me go." She demanded in a panic and he rested his chin on her shoulder brushing his cheek with hers.

"I thought you liked me better this way?" He said as the demonic tone left his voice. Shaking herself he released her and she leaned away from him and he put his hands back on her shoulders.

"Changing your appearance doesn't change who you really are." She spat at him still refusing to turn around.

"Fine." He rasped and pulled her up against his chest again. "Let's talk about this ridiculous idea you proposed to your little friends... you really think you can get me out of your dreams with some little banishment spell? That won't change the fact that we're still linked together!"

"It might work. And it's mainly for them not me. Nikki..." Sidney trailed off remembering that Nikki had promised she could live with her if she ever felt safe enough to leave Westin Hills.

"So that's what this is all about then? You think she'll be safe from me so long as I'm still with you? Think again... I thought you didn't like her as much now that she has her _boyfriend_ to take up all her time." He laughed in her ear making her turn around and face him with her fist raised ready to punch him but she stopped when she looked into his blue eyes staring back at her and he caught her fist turning her completely around and he pulled her on top of him.

"It's my only hope to get out of this place! Let me go!" She screamed yanking her hand free of his and rolled off of him. Before she could get off the bed he appeared on top of her straddling her and she just stared back up at him in confusion as a warm shiver went through her and the look on Freddy's face alarmed her knowing he could hear her thoughts. Freddy was surprised he got such a reaction out of her and leaned into her making them both forget what they were arguing about.

"Don't…" She pleaded as his cheek brushed against hers.

"I promise to take it slow." He said softly in her ear then placed a light kiss on her neck sending another shiver through both of them. Freddy wanted to rip her clothes off and just be inside her already but he knew he had to take it slow with her. Not only would it be her first time but they were bound together and any pain to her would be pain to him. Placing a kiss on her jaw line she began to breathe heavily.

 _Please stop…_ She pleaded with her thoughts yet he could hear in the back of her mind her screaming for him to continue. Sidney couldn't believe her body was reacting to him like this. She kept telling herself that this wasn't what she wanted yet she couldn't move or speak against him. He placed a kiss on her cheek sending more warm shivers through her body as she breathed in more of his intoxicating cologne and his lips met with hers.

Sidney suddenly regained control of her arms and wrapped them around him pulling him completely on top of her and deeper into the kiss. Their tongues entwined and danced together and Freddy lost his concentration. When they finally parted Sidney looked back at him in horror as she stared back into his demonic eyes.

"What did you do to me! You tricked me!" She screamed at him not wanting to believe that she just did what she had done and turned her face away from him making him growl above her.

"This isn't easy for me either! I'm trying to do this the right way but it's impossible. You're so intoxicating I can't focus!" He admitted rolling off of her and she stared back at him in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're the one that tricked me into kissing you!" She screamed back at him.

"I can't force you to do anything like that. There is no point with you. I know you want this I can hear the thoughts you've been suppressing in the back of your mind. I don't want to hurt you like _that_ so stop toying with me and make up your fucking mind!" He rasped and she stood from the bed making him follow.

"Just leave me alone!" She screamed and lunged at him and he grabbed her by the shoulders swinging her around and pinned her down to the bed. She stared back up at him with fear and want in her eyes and she was suddenly gone. Freddy started down at the empty sheets beneath him before screaming out then entered someone's dreams in dire need to kill something.

Sidney sat up in bed surprised that she had actually successfully woken herself up and instantly went and took a shower to rid herself of the smell of Freddy's cologne. She played it in her head over and over again what had happened and still couldn't believe she kissed him back.

Was she that lonely and desperate? She wasn't ready to find out and wasn't planning on sleeping again anytime soon. After her shower she made herself some coffee and joined Brent in the game room for the rest of the evening.


	13. New Rotten Meat

Sidney couldn't believe what she had just done. She enjoyed the feel of the hot water running over her freshly sore legs and did her best to ignore the little bit of blood trickling down her leg. Despite the fact that she was partly disgusted with herself she couldn't help but dwell on how good it felt. Freddy wasn't lying when he said he'd make sure she'd enjoy it even at the expense of having to control himself to not hurt her. Getting dressed she couldn't think straight on the matter and tried to put it out of her mind. There was a light knock on her door.

"Come in." She said wondering who it would be. The door opened to reveal Kenda.

"Hi… I just wanted to come apologize for what I said earlier. It was completely uncalled for. I'm just… scared you know." She admitted sitting on Sidney's bed. She glared at her and wanted to yell at her but she knew she couldn't still needing her help to find out more on the spell she used.

"I didn't say such nice things either. It's just still so hard to adjust. I lost my only friend. I thought I made a new friend in Nikki but she'd rather spend all her time with Darrien now." She explained sadly.

"Well then I'll be your new friend." Kenda smiled making Sidney smile back at her. They ate lunch together and she helped Kenda look more into the binding spell she used. After going through several of Kenda's books they finally found several mentions of it but never the spell itself.

"Finally…" Kenda said into the book she was going through. "The spell is called _Béestl ó Ateh Yinniye Yisidá_ which basically means bound together for protection. In Navajo tribes it was done through special circumstances in order to protect the child who was chosen to become the new tribe leader until he reached of age and they would make a new bond once the next successor had been chosen."

"So it can be undone." Sidney said out loud happily to herself.

"It doesn't say, but whomever does the ritual is bound to the other until they die or until the other person dies and they die with them. It also says that once they were bound they could feel each other's pain and find one another easily if they were ever separated. They stopped using the ritual when the youngest in line to be trained as leader died of a strange disease and it started a chain reaction killing off everyone that had been above him in the ranks that had also been bound everyone back then lived to be at least seventy five killing over ten of them… that's just horrible… it's too bad Freddy isn't human. We could use it against him and bind him to someone that was scheduled to get lethal injection or something." Kenda suggested with an evil smile making Sidney's heart sink imagining what she might do if she ever found out about her and Freddy's link.

Kenda noticed the look on Sidney's face. "Sorry I know you don't like to talk about him as much. But you never know."

"Yeah…" She said quietly and turned her attention to the book she was reading. Not after long they decided to take a break and decided to see what everyone else was up to.

Freddy tore himself away from Sidney but even as he went after a few victims he still listened to her thoughts the whole time. At least she was finding more out about the link but it still worried him that there was no mention in how to reverse it. Trying his best to stay focused on killing and tormenting it was so hard to keep away from watching her and didn't even attempt to block out her thoughts.

Everyone sat in the room where they seemed to always have their little group meetings waiting to meet the new patient. Delvin walked in with a boy at his heels. He had three small slices across his cheek and his obviously bleached hair was starting to show his brown roots and was gelled up into perfect little spikes. The smug look on his face when his eyes traced over each girl in the room made Sidney want to punch him in the groin. His Volcom shirt fit tightly on his overly tanned over worked out arms and his shorts revealed his burly hairy legs. She could already tell that she was not going to like him and knew that Freddy was responsible for him being there almost feeling as if this was payback for all the trouble she had given him in the beginning.

The fact that she even thought of something like that worried her as she realized how skewed her perception of Freddy had become. Trying her best not to make eye contact with him he sat right next to Beth who looked rather awkward and uncomfortable and Brent gave him a dirty look.

"Hi I'm Anthony and I guess I'm stuck here with you guys now that that ugly burnt mofo is trying to kill me in my dreams. What is that dudes problem anyway?" He asked looking around the room sizing up Brent and Darrien.

"Do we really have to go through this every time?" Darrien asked looking to Delvin.

"His name is Freddy Krueger and he likes to steal kids souls by killing them in their dreams because some pissed off parents took the law into their own hands burned him alive for doing unspeakable things to their kids. Can we please just go make dinner now?" Sidney asked annoyed and everyone nodded in agreement except Delvin and Anthony.

"You know it's in everyone's best interest to make sure everyone knows the rules and risks of being exposed to him." Delvin explained.

"This is just retarded. So you're saying unless I take this Hypnocil crap I'm going to die in my dreams by some burnt child molester? Fucking sick." Anthony whined. "Don't worry dude I won't forget to take it." He said to Delvin.

"Well there is actually a shot that lasts a week if you'd rather do that." Delvin offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I'm not really big on needles." Anthony replied quickly his eyes going wide.

"Ok well I guess you can all just introduce yourselves if you want to get on with your evening." Delvin said and everyone quickly introduced themselves to Anthony and left the room quickly. Sidney made sure Beth was in front of her knowing that Anthony was making her uncomfortable.

"Thanks Sid." Beth thanked her as they entered the kitchen with Brent and Kenda right behind them.

"You're welcome, that guy is a total ass." Sidney blurted out.

"You said it." Brent agreed as he pulled ingredients out of the pantry to make pizza.

"I hate creeps like him." Kenda added getting a soda from the fridge.

Luckily Anthony didn't join the others for dinner and Sidney learned that no one seemed very fond of him either. Once everyone was in bed Sidney made her way into the game room and started up the Wii desperate to stay awake not ready to face Freddy again so soon. Not only an hour after she got into her game did Anthony come and sit on the couch behind her.

"Are you afraid to sleep or something?" He asked leaning forward towards her.

"Nope just been moved from asylum to asylum since I was fifth teen and this is the first place to give me any freedom like this." She replied quickly never looking away from her game.

"Oh so you're like actually crazy." He said sitting back on the couch away from her.

"Sure." She said rolling her eyes.

"You're pretty hot for a crazy chick." He snickered and slid off of the couch to the floor beside her. She could feel Freddy's eyes on her as she tensed up at Anthony's close proximity.

"Go away I just want to play my game in peace." The spat at him still refusing to face him.

"Whatever just thought you'd want some company. Sheesh…" He grumbled leaving the room. Sidney let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes for a second. She saw Freddy looking back at her but before he could reach out and touch her the Wii remote in her hand vibrated and woke her up.

"Dammit." She said sitting up and turned her attention back to the screen as she was attacked in her game. After defeating the enemy she paused the game and stared at the Wii remote thankful it had woke her up and had herself a cup of coffee before continuing her game.

"I fucking hate this!" Freddy screamed throwing a bloodied teenage girl to the catwalk of the boiler room. "If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be feeling these kinds of things!" He continued to take his anger out on the poor girl as she shrieked when he stabbed a blade into her calf and began dragging her by the leg down the rusted catwalk. "It gets worse every time she wakes up! I could easily keep her here but I can't or else they'll pump her full of that dreamless poison!"

"Please let… let me go! Don't hurt me anymore!" The girl pleaded resulting in Freddy using his blades to pull the girl down the catwalk and closer to him. He put his boot on her throat as she laid helplessly staring up at as she gurgled on her own blood. Slowly putting all his weight on her throat he enjoyed the sound of her neck cracking. Her soul floated into him and he kicked her lifeless body off of the catwalk into the fiery depths below.

He hoped with all the killing he'd been doing lately to keep everyone's suspicions low that it would at least take the edge off of the ever growing compulsion caused by the link, but no matter what he did it only got worse. He barely had a second of relief when Sidney almost fell asleep. Not only was it driving him mad knowing that she wouldn't fall asleep anytime soon, but he was also responsible for the arrival of Anthony at Westin Hills.

From what he had seen of him already he was sorry he didn't kill him when he had him before. He already seemed too interested in Sidney and it made him sick to think he was a bit afraid that he would try something on her and possibly the other girls there. He'd seen his type a million times over and wished he could will Sidney to sleep as he watched her make a pot of fresh coffee and start making breakfast for everyone with the help of Beth who seemed rather reluctant to be alone since Anthony arrived.

All day Freddy mused as he watched Brent and Darrien keep Anthony as far away from the girls as possible. Brent even kicked the boy in the nuts when he tried to corner Beth. A few times throughout the day he could feel Sidney struggling to stay awake. He almost had her after they ate lunch while they were watching a movie together. Anthony mostly took the hint to stay away from Beth and Nikki especially after Nikki punched him in the jaw for almost kissing her and he didn't seem at all interested in Kenda.

It made him uncomfortable when Beth and Sidney went outside together alone swinging on the swings while sharing some popsicles when he saw Anthony make his way outside to them.

"Can I join you ladies?" Anthony asked attempting to be smooth.

"Why don't you go back inside and gel your hair some more." Sidney spat at him as she stood from her swing making sure to stand between him and Beth.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you girls here? None of you will give me the time of day. At home I had girls all over me!" He said as his whining turned into bragging.

"Because we're not brainless girls, we're _women_ who don't like douche bags like _you_." She said glaring at him and he looked hurt for a moment.

"I'm not a douche. You just don't know how to handle all of _this_." He said flexing and posing. Sidney let out an annoyed sigh.

"Get out of your high school drama mentality. I never even finished high school and I'm a million times more mature than you will ever be." She laughed. "Grow up or leave us alone!"

"I'll show you grown up." He threatened and turned and stomped off.

"I think I'm more mature than him and I'm only fifth teen and I never even made it past the third grade." Beth laughed and they headed back inside for dinner with everyone. Anthony joined them but surprisingly sat at the far end of the table away from everyone and stayed quiet the whole time, but Sidney did notice that he was glaring at her quite a bit.

He was the first to leave the kitchen and Brent and Darrien high fived Sidney after Beth told them what she had said to him.

"Aww you hurt his feelings." Darrien laughed.

"He's probably never had a girl tell him off. Probably hurt his giant nonexistent ego." Nikki said motioning with her arms.

"I wish Delvin or even Debois could witness the crap he was trying to pull with you girls and send him to the south wing or something." Brent said with a sigh.

"Is it horrible that I wish Freddy finished him off the first time around? I mean what is that jerks problem. He needs to grow up and leave Beth the fuck alone." Kenda added making Sidney smile as everyone else looked back at her oddly.

"He does make me rather uncomfortable but I wouldn't wish Freddy on anyone." Beth said defensively. Everyone was rather quiet after that and they ate their dessert mostly in silence then dispersed for bed and showers.

Freddy watched Sidney as she gathered her things to take a shower while also keeping a close eye on Anthony. He seemed to be planning some sort of revenge on Sidney and wished he could hear his thoughts eager to know what he could be up to. Nikki and Darrien were both in the shower furthest away from Anthony's room and Sidney sighed in defeat as she walked towards the other bathroom cursing the oh so happy couple in her mind now that she had to venture past Anthony's room wanting to avoid him at all costs.

Freddy felt completely helpless as he saw Anthony waiting with his door open as if he knew she would be coming and even though she was walking on the far wall away from his door he lunged across the hallway and grabbed her covering her mouth and dragged her into his room locking the door behind him leaving her bathroom bag on the hallway floor. He could feel his nails as they dug into her cheek. Despite her kicking and attempted flailing he was much larger than her and easily held her to the wall with one hand over her mouth as he leaned into her with one leg.

"I'll show you how _grown up_ I am." He whispered angrily in her ear and pressed into her harder and reached his free hand back and punched her square in the throat. The pain made Freddy fall to the floor. He tried to scream out but barely let out a rasp. He pulled himself up hearing Sidney's racing thoughts as she called out to him begging him to do something anything. Cursing himself he knew even if she fell asleep there was nothing he could do but heal her.

Anthony grabbed Sidney by her swollen throat and threw her to the bed and crawled on top of her. Freddy then realized that he wasn't going to abuse her he only wanted to silence her so he could rape her. She attempted to scream only letting out a small barely audible squeak. Freddy was livid all he could see was red and feel her pain and hear her thoughts calling out to him and suddenly the compulsion stopped and he could see through her eyes and it took a moment for him to realize that he _was_ Sidney.

Without effort he shoved Anthony off of her. _How did I…?_

_I'm here_. He thought in hope that she could hear him and Anthony stood staring back at her with confusion and rushed at her only to meet with her fist at his throat. He gasped and held his throat.

_Kill him! Fucking kill him!_ She begged and there was a sudden cracking noise. Both of his arms were in her hands and they were twisted in impossible positions and he was thrown onto the bed and she sat on her knees on top of his chest letting Freddy have the control as they both did their best to ignore the pain they were in. Freddy let his anger completely take over and began to beat his face to a bloody pulp when he realized that Anthony never took his Hypnocil for the night and began strangling him until he passed out.

_Go to sleep_. He demanded.

_Right now? But what just…_

_Just do it!_ He rasped and she closed her eyes.

Opening her eyes they were still in Anthony's room only now Freddy was there and was holding Anthony with his feet dangling in the air by his throat.

"You chose the wrong girl to try and fuck with! She's _mine! No one_ can touch her but me!" Freddy screamed hoarsely through his bruised throat trying his best to ignore the pain and stuck his blades right through Anthony's eyes making his body go limp. Tossing his lifeless body back onto the bed the room shifted and Sidney was now sitting on the couch in Freddy's living room.

Freddy was instantly beside her and already had his hand at her throat healing her as quickly as he could. Her knuckles were broken in a few places along with the fingernail marks on her face. Once she was healed there was so many things she wanted to say and questions that needed to be answered but Freddy gave her a silencing look.

"You need to wake up get the hell out of that room and clean yourself up. We'll talk later." He promised.

"Okay…" Was all she could say and woke herself up. She glanced over to Anthony's bloodied face and cringed before quickly leaving his room quietly locking the door behind her and went and took a very long shower.

Freddy had no idea how he was able to do what he just did to save her from Anthony. It had to be the link. There was no other explanation. Sidney was in shock and he wasn't sure what to do. The whole time he was with her in the waking world the compulsion had gone completely away. He began to wonder how difficult it would be to do it again and what kind of limitations this new link had.


	14. Relinquished

The night seemed to drag on as Sidney played a few videogames with Brent until he went to bed and was glad he didn't really try and have a conversation with her. Having trouble staying awake she ended up taking a shower. Once she was dressed she could hear everyone waking up and decided to make everyone breakfast to try and attempt to distract her mind.

Everyone sat together groggily sipping on their coffee or hot chocolate as Sidney served everyone some bacon and sausage. Kenda seemed to be stealing most of the attention making it difficult to keep her mind off of Freddy as they all sat around throwing random ideas on spells that could help them to hurt or destroy him.

"Hey Sidney I looked into banishing him from our dreams. But the closest thing we could do is maybe create an invisible barrier he can't get through to protect us, even then though he'd still be there. We just need a way to completely get rid of him." Kenda explained.

"Oh... any luck on that?" She asked partially afraid of the answer.

"Yes and no… I mean there is all kinds of things for killing demons but I'd have to try them on him in order to find out if they'd work, which is kind of difficult when I only have one good hand and he can kill me any second he chooses. We don't even know exactly _what_ he is making it even more annoying in finding the right rituals." Kenda went on making Sidney relax a bit knowing that they were still only in the brainstorming stages of going after Freddy.

Luckily Beth suggested that they all go outside for the day after breakfast. There wasn't too much Freddy talk once they all started playing a few games at Beth's amusement. Sidney still couldn't get her mind off of him cursing herself knowing he could hear her every thought.

There were times where she could have sworn she felt him watching her.

Freddy was completely restless. He watched her every move listened to her every thought. He had her and yet he let her get away and wake up, knowing that she'd dwell on it all day making it easier for him to get what he wanted the next time she fell asleep.

He couldn't focus on anything but her. He was drawn to her from the link and each minute they spent together in the dream world only made it more intense each time she woke up. There were new victims he could occupy his time with tormenting them but he couldn't tear himself away from watching her.

Sidney stared at Delvin as he entered the kitchen with a worried look on his face catching every ones attention.

"Delvin what's wrong?" Nikki asked with worry.

"I don't know. But something is definitely going on." He said sitting joining everyone at the table.

"What do you mean?" Brent asked.

"Well after he went after you and Gregory he killed quite a bit but since Kenda was attacked there has only been very few deaths by Krueger lately. I'm afraid he might be planning something. No one has even been threatened by him, but here has been a few newly exposed people dying suddenly. Usually he toys with them a few times giving us a chance to get to people and help them before he can finish them off, but this is really strange, even for him."

He explained making Sidney resist the urge to sink down into her seat as she realized that he was spending all his time watching her. The fact they that they even take care to notice his killing patterns change alarmed her. She was sure that he was watching but she needed to talk to him. Not only did she have to worry about them noticing if she was acting strange but them noticing Freddy acting any differently.

Everyone sat and speculated on what he could be up to as Sidney sat silently trying to decide if she was ready to go and talk to him and risk _something_ happening.

"Sidney are you okay? You've been pretty quiet lately." Nikki asked snapping her out of her trance.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just kind of sick of doing nothing but hearing everyone talk about _him_." She admitted and actually meant it.

"Sid we need to figure out how to get rid of him. Don't you want to live in peace with your own dreams and in a place outside of these walls?" She asked in confusion.

"Of course I do! But why do we have to constantly live and breathe revenge on him? Besides he isn't killing much lately that should be a good thing." She blurted out making everyone stare at her.

"Sid I know you're kind of new to all of this but less killing isn't a good thing. At least when he's killing we know what he's up to." Brent explained.

"Oh… I never thought of it like that." She said in hope that they'd leave her alone.

"It's ok." Brent smiled at her putting a hand on her shoulder making her uncomfortable.

They continued their conversation and Sidney saw Beth sneak away from the conversation and she followed suit.

"I'm kind of tired of hearing them talk about him all the time too. I've been here a lot longer than all of them. I know we need to get rid of him but being here isn't really all that bad. I know I'm safe here." Beth admitted as they walked to the game room together.

"Glad I'm not the only one. I understand they mean good. But I'd rather have some fun than constantly sit there and talk about him and potential ways to get rid of him. Want to watch a movie?" She suggested making Beth smile. They spent the afternoon watching some of the newer Disney movies that she had never seen before and enjoyed watching Beth be so happy and act as if Freddy didn't exist and she never brought him up once during their movie marathon. Everyone else joined them eventually and no one mentioned him around them finally taking the hint.

Sidney was glad she found a way to pass the time still a bit afraid to fall asleep again. After dinner she felt extremely tired from all the food she ate and made herself some coffee after everyone disappeared to their rooms.

Freddy couldn't tear himself away from watching her anxious for her to fall asleep again. He knew he should be off killing someone to help get rid of Delvin's new suspicions but it was so hard to tear his attention away from her now. It was amusing to watch the others to try and come up with ways to get rid of him. For the first time everyone was more than willing to talk about him together at Westin Hills. He knew Beth would be the first to leave and listening to Sidney's thoughts he knew how paranoid she was getting with everything they had been talking about.

But he knew that there was almost no way for them to protect themselves from him except through Hypnocil. His only worry was Kenda's proclaimed ability to pull others into her dreams. If it was true he wasn't sure and was almost afraid to find out.

Suddenly he felt Sidney's eyes on him and she stared into her reflection on her coffee cup. _I know you're watching me and as much as I hate to say this you need to go and torment or kill someone before they get more suspicious._ He heard her thoughts loud and clear knowing that she was right. Forcing himself to step away from the window he was using to watch her through and Sidney faded from its reflection and he could see the girls playing in the front yard. There were plenty of people he could go to and went and tormented a little girl.

For the first time in awhile Sidney couldn't feel Freddy's distant eyes on her glad that he had heard her and actually listened. After downing another cup of coffee she made her way to the game room and played a game on the Wii for the rest of the evening. She oddly didn't have a hard time staying awake through the night and didn't know it was morning until she heard Nikki behind her.

"Were you up all night?" She asked with concern and Sidney paused her game and turned to her.

"Yeah so? I was playing Skyward Sword all night. It's a good game." She said surprised that morning had come so fast from being lost in her videogame.

"Sid you need to sleep. Have you been taking your Hypnocil?" She asked accusingly.

"Yes every day, relax Nikki, haven't you ever gotten a new game and wanted to play it all night. Geeze…" Sidney said becoming annoyed with her.

"I don't believe you. Take some Hypnocil right now in front of me." She demanded and Sidney thought for a moment.

"Fine, just give me a sec to save my game." She spat back at her and saved her game putting the console and controller away then made her way to her room with Nikki on her heels.

Pulling open her nightstand drawer she took a pill out of the bottle and took the glass of water that Nikki held out to her. Suddenly she felt Freddy's eyes on her again. Popping the pill into her mouth she pushed it to the inside of her cheek with her tongue and took a drink, then opened her mouth to Nikki.

"There are you happy now Hypnocil Nazi?" She asked angrily.

"Yes I am." Nikki replied and stormed out of the room.

"Geeze someone needs to get laid..." Sidney said making her think back to Freddy and the last time she dreamt. Cursing herself she shook her head trying to clear it of the thoughts and made her way to the bathroom. Locking the door behind her she spit the pill out into the sink and brushed her teeth and took a shower before joining everyone for breakfast.

"I'm so sorry I freaked out on you like that." Nikki attempted to apologize. "It's just before you weren't taking them and I was afraid you would put yourself in a sleep coma again if you weren't sleeping, and…"

"Just don't even bother. I understand. Just trust me in the future please?" Sidney said not wanting to deal with the whole apology thing.

"I promise. I'm sorry I didn't trust you." She said and sat at the table next to Darrien and Brent gave her a dirty look.

"You had no right to do that you know." Brent spat at Nikki. "If she ever decided to stop taking Hypnocil it's _her_ choice not yours."

"Shut up Brent you don't know what you're talking about. If you think about it who here is the most vulnerable to Freddy? Sidney is." Kenda explained poking at her cereal.

"Excuse me?" Sidney said tempted to throw the box of cereal at her face.

"Well think about it. He took Gregory from you. All he'd have to do is promise you Gregory's soul back and he could convince you to pull him out of the dream world and into our world." She explained.

"What the hell is wrong with you! I'm not that weak willed. Thanks for believing in me. Fuck this I'm going to bed." Sidney said getting sick of their onslaught.

"Sidney they don't know what the hell they're talking about. Just ignore them!" Brent said as she got up from her chair.

"No this is stupid! You're all so paranoid you've forgotten how to live your own lives. All you can do is focus on Freddy and how to destroy him and get back to a _normal_ life. This place is as normal as my life has been in seven years. How about I just go to sleep now and pull him out? Then you can all confront him like you want and you'll be fucking dead!" Sidney screamed and ran to her room running past Delvin and Beth in the hall and locked her door behind her and propped her desk chair up against her door knob just in case.

Throwing herself onto her bed she welcomed sleep and didn't even flinch when she opened her eyes to Freddy sitting beside her on her bed. Ignoring him she grabbed her pillow and screamed into it as loud as she could. Freddy was surprised she went to sleep without hesitation and wasn't expecting her so soon. He went straight to her even though he was in the middle of attacking a boy about Sidney's age and left him with only a scratch across his face.

Putting his hand on her shoulder he wasn't quite sure what to do as she continued to scream into her pillow over and over again. He heard everything that had happened in her mind a bit surprised that Kenda had figured out what his original plan was for Sidney. She threw the pillow across the room.

"That bitch! I can't believe she'd think I'd do something like that then announce it to everyone. And Nikki…" She trailed off and turned to him. "We need to figure this thing out so I can get the hell out of Westin Hills before they figure out what's really going on." He pulled her closer and put his bladed hand over her mouth holding her against his chest.

"It'll be fine. They have no idea about us. They're grasping at nothing. They are so paranoid that they're projecting their fears onto you because other than Beth you're the most vulnerable and they need something to fight because all they want is to fight with me. But they know that if they ever do meet me face to face again that they'll die and the life they're fighting for will never be theirs. I know you want out to find your parents and meet your little sister, and you will and I will get rid of every shred of evidence that Westin Hills ever existed. But first we need to sever the link between us because I'm not risking both our lives unless I absolutely have to." Freddy rasped into her ear and turned into his human self releasing her. Looking down at his human hand she was afraid to turn around.

"Then we need to try and keep searching my memories for that book." She said breathing in a whiff of his intoxicating cologne.

"Not today." He breathed into her ear sending a warm shiver down her spine as he pulled her back into his chest and rested his chin on her head. Sidney froze knowing what he was after, but before she could say anything he kissed the back of her neck and ran a hand up her inner thigh.

Her mind was racing as shivers of heat ran through her body. Grabbing his hand to stop it from going any further up her thigh he turned her around to face him and she stared into his blue eyes entranced as he traced her jaw line with his finger and cupped her chin. Her breathing picked up and he just stared back at her waiting for her to crack. She stared back at him hesitantly wondering why he stopped. Her eyes trailed from his eyes to his lips several times and he could hear her trying to fight herself in her mind.

It felt like forever until she finally acted and grabbed Freddy pulling him into a kiss while pushing him down onto the bed beneath her. He was trying so hard to focus to stay as his human self and almost lost it as their tongues entwined. She tasted so sweet and before he could wrap his arms around her and hold her there longer she broke away and got to her feet beside the bed.

"I can't do this. What am I doing? You're a demon… a murderer." She said backing away from him.

"Sid…" Freddy rasped becoming himself again.

"No stay away from me." Sidney warned and he appeared in front of her and grabbed her by her shoulders becoming his human self again.

"You're driving me insane. Quit toying with me! You don't understand how hard this is for me!" He yelled and almost threw her against the wall and stopped himself holding herin place. Sidney saw desperation in his eyes and he pulled her into a deep kiss. His fingers tangled into her hair and he refused to release her holding her tightly to him soon Sidney completely gave in melting in his arms and when they finally parted they were both dizzy with desire.

Freddy couldn't help himself and he threw her onto the bed making her clothes disappear and he crawled on top of her as his clothes vanished as well. Lowering himself down onto her the feel of his naked flesh on hers was overwhelming. Sidney sucked in a breath as his hardness brushed her inner thighs. He kissed her neck and breathed into her ear sending more warm shivers throughout both their bodies.

Kissing from her ear to her lips Sidney stopped holding back and pulled him into another kiss and wrapped her legs around him. He had to stop himself from thrusting into her as her wetness brushed the tip of his painfully hard cock. She wrapped her arms around his neck and was about to pull him into another kiss as her legs wrapped tighter around him when he put his hand over her mouth to stop her.

"Slow down or I won't be able to control myself and I'll end up hurting the both of us." He explained and he slowly removed his hand from Sidney's mouth and she closed her eyes taking in a deep breath to calm herself down. Sitting up on his knees he took his hardness in his hand and teased her slick opening with the tip of it slowly putting it in a bit further each time.

They both let out loud moans of pleasure as he fully entered her. He held her there for a moment collecting his self control afraid of not being able to hold himself back when he needed to also knowing it may hurt her regardless since it was her first time.

"Don't stop…" She pleaded in his ear as she moved her hips beneath him making him thrust into her again and again. Stopping himself for a moment he stared down at her and she begged him with her mind to continue. Starting again he did his best to not get overwhelmed and continued with a slower pace. Every bit of movement by him made her moan beneath him.

Freddy hadn't been with anyone for so long and everything was intensified through the link with her he was afraid he might not last long enough to make it worth it for her or possibly last too long and lose control and hurt her. Sidney clutched onto him and pulled him into a kiss as their tongues entwined together he began to move in and out of her even faster and had to stop himself as he almost lost it and quickly decided to reposition himself.

She obeyed his movements and her ankles ended up resting on his shoulders as he sat on his knees. As he started up again Sidney let out a loud satisfied moan as this new position made him hit her more sensitive nerve endings. The noises she made beneath him grew louder and he placed his thumb on her clit making her suck in a breath as he began to rub it gently in a circular motion.

Sidney wasn't quite sure what he was doing, all she knew is that she didn't want him to stop. She had _never_ been with anyone like this, never had a boyfriend and never even masturbated before either making her all the more sensitive to every little touch and movement he made. As overwhelmed as she felt she wished she could kiss him but knew that he was having a hard enough time trying not to cause her any pain. After just a few moments of that she came moaning and screaming as she tightened around him and he felt it as well making him cum inside of her and he lost control returning to his normal self as he thrust into her one last time.

Sidney's head was spinning from it all and she let her legs fall from his shoulders. Too disoriented to open her eyes she felt for him and pulled him down to her kissing him feverishly and was a bit taken aback when she felt his charred lips on her. Letting out a cry of surprise she opened her eyes to see Freddy staring back at her as his usual self and she instantly averted her eyes hoping she'd see his human face.

Freddy couldn't even think straight enough to return to his human self, he just wanted to lie there and enjoy the afterglow of it all. Ignoring her upset glare he let himself collapse on top of her and she began to struggle to get away from him. He took her hands in one of his and with the other covered her mouth as she began to yell at him.

"I can't think straight right now just deal with it." He rasped and her struggling ceased after a moment as she grew quiet then he let her hands go and she removed his hand from her mouth.

She wanted to scream at him, hate him for what he had gotten her to do, but she just laid there and calmed her breathing as she felt her whole body, especially between her legs, throbbing from what they had just done. Closing her eyes she was surprised when she felt his hands on her face. Opening her eyes she stared right into his deep blue eyes and he kissed her gently.

He wished it could have lasted longer, but he knew he needed to ease her into it. Mostly he was surprised that it had happened at all. So many were in his world right now that he could go after but for the first time in a long time he didn't feel the need to kill. The compulsion had completely gone away the second she surrendered to him and didn't have the slightest problem blocking her thoughts out either, but he still listened wondering what she was thinking.

Tempted to start things up again he had to stop himself from letting his hand wander between her legs and rolled off of her and onto his back. She turned onto her side to face him. Her thoughts stopped him from reaching to stroke her cheek as she glared at him.

"I still _hate_ you…" She said sternly. "You tricked me. It's what you've wanted from me this whole time isn't it?"

"You really think that this is what I wanted from you? I was originally going to kill you in the end but now I'm stuck with you, with you every second you dream, listen and watch you every moment you're awake. This is far from what I wanted, but now I can't get away from you and after being around the same person for so long you develop complex feelings and desires for them you can't control. Look at what happened to you and Gregory?" He explained becoming himself again fully dressed as he sat up in bed. Sidney unfortunately understood what he meant and she followed suit and sat up in bed holding her arm over her naked breasts. Looking down between her legs she gasped.

"I'm bleeding!" She screamed. Freddy made an annoyed sigh and grabbed her by the shoulders maker her face him.

"You're fine… It was your first time. It happens to every woman." He rasped rolling his eyes as she stared down at herself once more and she was suddenly fully dressed.

"How did that not hurt me?" She asked suspiciously.

"You obviously have a higher pain threshold than most. Which for me is a good thing or else we wouldn't have gotten as far as we did. Now stop worrying about it. You need to wake up before someone comes in there and gives you some of that damn Hypnocil." He explained running his hands down her arms and held onto one of her wrists refusing to break contact from her prolonging the compulsion as much as she'd allow.

"Fuck you're right. Especially after that shit with Nikki this morning…" She said still a bit upset with her.

"Thank you for not actually taking it. It meant a lot to me." He admitted leaning in closer to her. She wanted to hate him for what they had just done but she couldn't knowing that he was doing all that he could to make the situation easier despite the fact that the link between them was getting stronger and stronger making him want to be near her that much more.

"You're welcome I guess. It beats having another fever and you being cranky." She said half smiling making him chuckle a bit.

"You should wake up. I know you'll avoid me after this, but don't stay awake so long that they notice." He warned and kissed her on the forehead before pushing her out of the dream world. Sidney sat up bed and stared at the wall for a moment and snapped back into reality when the smell of his cologne on her filled her nose. Quickly gathering up her things she rushed to the bathroom for a shower ignoring the soreness in her legs and made it there before anyone noticed she was awake.

Freddy was kind of glad he sent her away before doing any damage control on her. He could feel her soreness and he was kind of enjoying it despite the fact that the link between them was getting even more progressively worse. The second she woke his compulsion returned with a vengeance. He knew he needed to be off killing someone to help keep Delvin's suspicions at bay but he couldn't tear his attention away from Sidney especially now that there was a new patient on his way to Westin Hills.


	15. Unlikely Theories & Solutions

Freddy watched helplessly as Kenda's knife stabbed through Sidney's chest and out her back. They both screamed out in pain. He turned to her and she looked to him with scared eyes. They both cried out again as she pulled the knife out.

"Sid _you_ have to kill her." He pleaded. She looked down at herself as she bled out and to Freddy then to Kenda who stood above her with a look of triumph.

"She doesn't have the strength to do that." Kenda laughed at them. Sidney unfortunately knew that he was right. If she didn't stop her they'd both die and it made her remember what he had told her after she attempted to kill herself _'You haven't even lived your life yet and you're ready to end it?'_

Kenda readied her knife again about to stab Sidney in the stomach when she vanished and appeared behind her wielding Freddy's glove stabbing her in the back with it making her screech in pain. Pulling the blades out of her back she stabbed them into her again and let her fall to the floor.

"Wake up and destroy that fucking dream catcher." Freddy demanded holding his side. She was surprised when she sat up in bed in pain and searched her room in the dark finding the dream catcher sitting on her nightstand and ripped the weaved design out of its center crushing it in her hand. Looking around she noticed that Kenda wasn't in her room with her. Without a second thought she let herself fall back onto her bed and returned to his world as soon as she closed her eyes. Freddy's arms wrapped around her from behind pulling her down onto the bed with him and into his lap as he healed her.  

"I told you she would become a problem." She said leaning into him.

"Shut up." He groaned. "We need to get you and your room cleaned up and get rid of any evidence of that bitches dream catchers or anything related to it. We're fucked if they ever find out that it worked."

"I know. I'm still surprised it worked... Kenda was my friend and she turned on me the instant she realized we were linked..." Sidney said in disbelief as she finished healing.

"And you didn't believe me that they would turn on you. Face it I'm the only one you can trust now." He said turning her around to face him.

"Who'd have thought it would come to this. The only person I can trust is you even though we both know that if it wasn't for the link we'd be trying to kill each other." She shook her head and he pulled her closer tightening his grip on her as he rested his forehead on hers. Sidney froze as he stared into her fighting himself to keep from wanting to attack her and be inside her once again. The link was making it extremely difficult to control himself around her.

"Wake up." He warned her making her eyes go wide as she understood what he meant. Doing his best to will her awake they both woke together in the waking world.

_Thank you... I couldn't..._

_It's ok. Let's just clean up this mess_. She thought cutting him off knowing very well what he was going to say. They were both silent as she stripped her bed and put fresh sheets on. After throwing her bloodied sheets into the washer they checked to make sure no one was around and as quietly as possible snuck into Kenda's room. Sidney had to put her hand over her mouth and nose to try and block out the metallic scent of her blood and did her best not to look at her as she took the dreamcatcher down and snuck back out.

 _You did good you know, if you didn't kill her she would have ended both of us_. Freddy attempted to reassure her hearing her guilty thoughts.

 _I don't want to even think about it ok._ She begged. Freddy stayed silent and when she was sure he had left her she quickly took a shower. Sidney sat in bed staring at the two dream catchers sitting on her nightstand when she felt Freddy join her. _You need to sound the alarm on Kenda. They need to believe that her idea didn't work. Burn the strings out of the center of the dream catchers and tell them it was me._

 _Won't they notice that I was left unharmed?_ She asked trying to figure out a way to pull this off without them suspecting anything.

 _Dammit what do you expect me to do? I've never had to worry about any of this stupid shit before!_ He rasped getting frustrated as an idea began to form in her head.

 _That'll work._ He agreed and she quickly made her way to the kitchen to find a lighter making sure no one saw her and burned out the middle of the dream catchers and made her way back into Kenda's room with them. Hanging them on the wall above the bed she made sure the door was cracked open and she laid next to Kenda closing her eyes. Opening them Freddy was instantly there his hands on her shoulders.

"You're going to be in pain from the Hypnocil for a while if they stick me with it." She warned.

"I know, but we need to crush their hopes of hurting me and stop their constant research into these spells or they just might find something like she did." He explained resting his chin on her shoulder his cheek brushing against hers and he pulled her into him so her back was flush against chest. She did her best to keep her breathing calm knowing he couldn't help himself.

"You're right. I was surprised her dream catchers even worked. Let's do this." She agreed turning to face him his hands never left her.

"Now the only way they'll hear you screaming in the waking world is if you're trying to wake yourself up at the same time." He explained eyeing her lips doing his best to ignore the links compulsion and his desire to be in her again. She nodded and he rushed at her slamming her into the wall hard enough that he could feel it knocking the breath out of her. He leaned into her and she could feel the gravity around her shift and she was laying on her back on the wall and he rolled off of her never losing contact his hands trailed up her arms and he stood over her.

Kneeling down by her head he had to stop himself from kissing her as he held both her hands in his and whispered into her ear. "Scream for me." Freddy was suddenly on his feet and began dragging her up the wall as she sucked in a deep breath concentrating as hard as she could on waking up as she began to scream hysterically. She was on the ceiling by the time she was jolted awake and Delvin pulled the syringe out of her chest as she realized she was in Brent's arms causing her screams to cease.

"Let me go!" She screamed at him and he set her on her feet but kept an arm around her to hold her up. Taking in sharp breaths from the adrenaline now rushing through her system she looked around pretending to calm down.

"Whoa it's ok you're safe now." Delvin reassured her.

"It's not safe it _never_ will be. Kenda!" Sidney cried looking to her bloodied body.

"Come on let's get you out of here." Brent said leading her out by her shoulders and Delvin followed. She did her best to try and ignore his hands on her and was led into Delvin's office and sat down in a chair.

"I know this is hard for you Sidney, but I need you to tell me what happened." Delvin asked sadly. She stared between him and Brent with a horrified look on her face trying her best to look upset.

"Okay..." She trembled as she began. Once she was done with her story she had them convinced that Kenda was desperate to get her to see that she could fight back and used the dream catchers she had made. Letting them think they had worked for a few moments until Freddy caught on and somehow burned the centers of them out from the dream world. They now thought that Sidney only made it without a scratch because Freddy was so fixated on getting rid of Kenda since she could pull others into her dreams.

"I'm sorry I should have told her no but I was so curious if she could really pull me into her dreams with her and I really wanted her dream catchers to work. I guess we were both wrong." She lied as a fake tear streamed down her face. Brent and Delvin attempted to console her as she began to wonder how Freddy was doing since they had given her a small dose of Hypnocil with the adrenaline and was surprised he hadn't joined her yet.

"Well I have a few phone calls to make and would like to get her room cleaned up before anyone else wakes up. I'm just glad no one else was woken up, they don't need to deal with this _two_ nights in a row." Delvin said looking sadly at the phone sitting on his desk. "Will you be ok?"

"I think so..." She said looking to the floor just wishing they'd let her go back to her room already and headed out of Delvin's office. Brent followed her silently down the hall and watched her enter her room and she listened at the door until she heard him walk off.

 _Finally_. Freddy rasped as he joined her _. Just that small amount of Hypnocil feels almost as painful being burned alive_. He confessed.

 _Sorry_. Sidney apologized.

_I'll be fine. It was only a small dose it'll wear off in an hour. I can barely feel it when I'm with you. You did good. They believe you._

_I just hope that everyone else stops trying to find ways to come after you. That was way too close. She turned on me in an instant. There is no telling what the others would do if they found out about us_. She cringed as the image of Kenda stabbing her in the chest flashed through her mind.

 _Don't think about it. Relax for now. Watch a movie or something until this damn Hypnocil wears off._ He suggested and she pulled out her laptop and decided to play a game. Freddy was silent until the Hypnocil completely wore off an hour and a half later.

 _You can sleep now_. Was all he said hoping she would wanting to touch her again and if he did it right he could be inside of her again. To his surprise she instantly shut off her computer and switched off the light.

Freddy had her pinned to his bed beneath him the second she opened her eyes. His blue eyes stared into her making her take in a breath causing her to breathe in the scent of his always overwhelming cologne.

It took her a moment to make the words in her mouth. "Let me up." She demanded trying to twist her wrists from his grip.

"Why?" He asked deviously leaning into her more making her tense up as she realized she had no answer other that she was afraid he wanted her again. Reading her thoughts he slowly brought his lips to hers.

 _Don't_. She pleaded knowing she'd surrender and he kissed her gently on the lips and then kissed her ear making her take in a deep breath as he began trailing kisses down her neck. Her clothes vanished as he made his way down her chest and she sucked in a quick breath as he made it down to her clit making her arch her back as he licked it up and down. She clutched at the comforter beneath her and let out a moan as he continued. Then suddenly he stopped.

Staring down at him he smiled at her deviously and she stared back at him waiting for him to continue but he didn't causing her to let out a small whimper as she stared back at him longingly. She finally gave in and pulled him up to her lips and into a kiss wrapping her legs around him making his clothes disappear. It was what he wanted. He wanted her to want him and it worked to his surprise and was having a hard time holding back when she began to kiss him harder and sucked on his tongue.

Pulling away from the kiss he put his hand over her mouth. “If you don’t slow down I’ll end up hurting you again.” He warned as she stared back at him breathing heavily. She nodded as he slowly entered her making them both let out moans.

Freddy moved slowly in and out of her his lips barely resting on hers. It was so hard to not lose control and just pound into her relentlessly, but he started to really enjoy his slow pace even if it only dulled the compulsion. Never in his life was he with someone like this, so intimate and close. Sidney stared into him surprised at his control and couldn’t help but wrap her legs and arms around him pulling him closer making their lips meet and their tongues dance together. _Faster_. She begged and he obeyed doing all he could to stay in control and still enjoy it at the same time. They were both close to their release but Freddy didn’t want it to end.

He quickly wrapped an arm around her holding her close. Ceasing his movement she followed his lead and he rolled with her putting her on top. Sidney now sat on top of him and his hands trailed down her back and to her hips. She followed his instruction and began to ride him slowly making him moan beneath her. Wanting more of her he pulled her down to him kissing her gently as he enjoyed having her chest to his and gently massaged her breasts holding her up with them. She continued to slowly ride him for as long as her body would allow keeping them both on the brink of release knowing it was what he wanted. It was so intoxicating every thrust she made, and she began placing kisses on his chest trailing up to his lips. After a while she couldn’t hold back any longer and pulled him up to her so they were entwined sitting eye to eye. They finally surrendered kissing hard and they both thrust into each other giving them both release causing them to cry out and clutch desperately onto one another.

Freddy rested his head on her shoulder returning to normal and Sidney didn’t even flinch at the feel of his burnt flesh on hers as they sat there catching their breath. He was surprised that she was able to last so long and knew she did it on purpose for him. “Thank you for that.” He said quietly causing her to sit up and put her hand over his mouth.

“Don’t say stuff like that. It’s not you.” She said making him roll his eyes.

“You really think I care how unlike me I’ve become? I just want to keep this thing under control as long as I can. I’m surprised I haven’t accidentally pulled you into a coma yet.” He warned getting annoyed with her pitying thoughts in the back of her mind and lifted her off of him making their clothes appear. She sat beside him letting him put his hand on her neck. There was a slight pain in chest now that they were no longer entwined, he did his best to hide it but she saw the look in his eyes.

“It’s getting worse isn’t it?” She asked afraid of the answer.

“You have no idea.” He admitted.

“There has to be something we can do to at least weaken this damn thing. If you do pull me into a coma they’ll pump me full of Hypnocil the whole time.” She worried making him cringe at the thought.

“We’ll figure something out but you need to wake up.” He pleaded trying to ignore the pain in his chest. She didn’t even think about it twice knowing the link must be hurting him more than he was telling and she sat up in bed looking at the clock. It was only seven in the morning and she just laid there staring at the ceiling. She knew he was with her but he was silent. Suddenly she remembered that he had said something about her parents before Kenda attacked them.

_What were you saying before about my parents?_

_It’s nothing just a theory._ One he hoped he was wrong about for her sake.

_Just tell me._

_Fine…_ He sighed. _If we could get ahold of your mother I’m sure we could get out of here. But I think your father is the one that made up your suicide. Didn’t you notice that he was the one to answer the phone and the one to message you back?_

_What’re you saying? That he made it up so my mom would move on?_

_Yes. No offense but from what I’ve seen of your parents in your memories he seems like the type to do something like that._ He explained a bit afraid of her response remembering her father was the reason she did attempted actual suicide.

 _There’s no way he’d do something like that_ … She tried to convince herself wishing she could punch Freddy in the face for even thinking it.

 _It’s just a theory. But you really should try to get ahold of your mother. If we can get out of here it’ll be that much easier to fix this thing without these idiots breathing down our necks the whole time._ He explained feeling her getting angry with him.

_I know I know it’s not that easy._

_Yes it is! Try calling her at her work, her cell phone, something! I can’t guarantee that I’ll let you wake up the next time you fall asleep. It doesn’t affect me when I’m with you like this but now even when I’m touching you in my world it hurts._ He finally admitted.

_Fuck what the hell am I supposed to do then? What if I pulled you out?_

_I can’t risk that. What if they come after you? I don’t know if I can heal you that way. I’m not ready to risk that yet._

_What are you so worried about? You really think they’ll completely ignore you and come straight after me? This is ridiculous you..._ She was cut short by a light knock on her door.

“Come in.” She said sitting up in bed and Beth entered holding a book behind her back her eyes red from crying.

“Brent just told me what happened to Kenda.” She sniffed. “I’m sorry did I wake you?”

“No you’re fine.” Sidney assured her as Beth sat on the bed next to her.

 _What the hell does she want? This conversation isn’t over._ Freddy growled at her.

_Shut the fuck up for a minute!_

“I want you to have this.” Beth insisted putting the large familiar looking book into her hands. It was the book she used to get Gregory. She stared back at her in confusion and disbelief.

“How did you…”

 _Is that what I think it is?_ Freddy demanded.

 _Yes_.

“I found it online shortly after you lost Gregory…” Sidney flinched at his name. “I’ve been wanting to use it, but lately with everyone being so overly willing to try this kind of stuff on _him_ I don’t want them to know I have it. I don’t want to risk anyone else getting hurt. I was going to burn it, but I think it’s close to the book you used to get Gregory and I think you could use it properly.  Please take it and whatever you do don’t let the others know you have it.” Beth pleaded with a tear streaming down her face.

“But why me?” She asked extremely thankful that she finally had what she needed but also very confused on why she chose her of all people.

“Because Sid you’re the only one who isn’t reckless like the rest of them. Niki wants out of here, Darrien and Brent want revenge. I know you want revenge for Gregory but I know you won’t do anything drastic or stupid to get yourself killed. Please just take it and pretend we never had this conversation, please there is only us five left here. Just put it to good use or get rid of it for me.” She begged.

“Okay. I will.” She promised and Beth hugged her.

_Yes we will._

“I’m sure Darrien and Niki will be waking up soon. I don’t know how well they’ll take the news.” She frowned and headed for the door. “Please whatever you do don’t let them know about the book. I’ll see you later.”

Once she closed the door behind her Sidney quickly locked her door and placed her desk chair against the doorknob. Sitting on the bed she stared at the book in her hands.

_Just open the damn thing._

_Will you relax? I’m still in shock that my parent’s never burned it or that it even still exists. How in the_ hell _did she find it?_ She pondered.

 _Who cares we have it now. Start reading._ He demanded attempting to move her hands to open the book and nothing happened. Sidney could feel his attempt to take control of her making her groan as she gave in finally opening the book and began reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what I’m still alive! Sorry for the ridiculous wait. Please review and critique!


	16. Terrifyingly Good Information

Freddy concentrated as hard as he could to stay calm so he could get back to his world if things went wrong. Sidney held her breath as she walked into the kitchen. Everyone sat at the table together as Niki and Kenda made pancakes and bacon. They all turned to her and smiled weakly.

"Morning Sid." Brent said pulling a chair out for her and she took it finally taking in a breath. Looking around the table she noticed Darrien had dark circles under his eyes making her remember that he was the one that found Anthony. 

_At least they don't notice I'm here. If they knew..._ Freddy warned in her mind.

_I know. Just be glad you can get a break from the link this way._ She grumbled not wanting to think about it. 

"So Kenda told me you two sort of figured out what kind of spell you used when you accidentally released Gregory. Too bad you couldn't find the actual ritual." Darrien said breaking the odd silence and stares of pity he was getting from everyone else.

"Yeah, it was some sort of binding spell. Too bad though, we could use something like that against that Freddy fucker." Kenda added and Sidney could feel Freddy cringe. 

_Fuck if we ever find that fucking book through your memories and get a hold of it we're burning it after we reverse this._ He insisted.

_You think I haven't thought of that already? Relax, they have no idea you're here or that we're involved in any way._ She attempted to reassure him. 

"You must be really strong to be able to pull something like that off. I wonder if there is any similar rituals we could find to try on him." Darrien said with hope.

"I hope so. After what happened last night we really need to do something and soon. I still wonder what Anthony did to piss him off that bad." Niki pondered.

"Me and Brent still think it was Freddy just trying to scare us even more." Kenda added. 

"Do you all have to talk about this while we're trying to eat breakfast?" Beth begged making Sidney glad she wasn't the only one. 

"Why not? It's obvious that he's up to something lately and the sooner we act the better." Darrien explained eating a piece of sausage. 

_How in the fuck do you just sit here and listen to this shit from them every day?_ Freddy groaned. 

"I'm sorry but I'm with Beth, this is getting ridiculous. I want out of here as much as the rest of you but living and breathing coming up with ways to hurt or get rid of him isn't a way to live." Sidney attempted to reason with them. _Usually leaving the room or tuning them out works just fine for me._

"How can we live our lives with him constantly breathing down our necks? Something needs to be done. He took Gregory from you don't you want to fight back?" Niki said striking a nerve. 

_Oh I'll do more to their necks than that once I get my hands on them._ Freddy growled.

"No I don't. Because getting rid of Freddy won't get him back and so what it'll get me out of here. It's not like I have a family that's waiting for me outside of here. I have _nothing_ to look forward to once I'm out of here." She growled at Niki a tear leaving her eye as she stormed out of the kitchen and locked herself in her room. Throwing herself onto her bed she screamed as loud and as hard as she could into her pillow. 

"Fuck we need to find that book and fast before they start looking for it. We're both dead if they find it." Sidney cried. 

_Relax. They don't have a fucking clue. Even if they did get the book they wouldn't be able to do the ritual. They'd find a way to get you to do it for them._ He attempted reassure her.

_I hope you're right. They're starting to think way too much into how to kill you._ She warned. 

_Don't worry about it._ He growled becoming annoyed with her. If they hadn't killed him after all their tries in the past then what made their attempts now any different. There was a light knock on her door. 

"Come in." Sidney replied and Beth entered. 

"Hey. I'm sorry you have to deal with them being like this. I can't stand it either. I don't really have family to go home to either. I have an aunt in Arizona but I've never met her or even talked to her. Freddy... he..." She said sadly.

_I killed most of her family._ Freddy admitted making Sidney's eyes go wide.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." She offered seeing the sad look in Beth's eyes. _You're a fucking monster._ She spat at him in her mind.

_I know._ He said proudly.

"No it's ok. I think most of them forget that I don't have anyone waiting for me outside of here either. I can't blame them for wanting to try but it's really no use. I mean they've tried everything to stop him. He seems pretty untouchable. I don't even think they realize that the spell you used wouldn't work on him since he's technically a demon not a ghost or a normal person like it's made for." She explained making Sidney and Freddy both wonder just how much she really knew about the whole thing.

"You seem to know a lot about it. Even more than Kenda and me." Sidney said pondering.

_Has she been holding out on the rest of them? She has to know_ something. He accused.

"I've been looking into it since you first mentioned it. I thought it would be nice if I could have a ghost friend stuck with me too since I'm sort of a loner around here. I know they just play with me because they feel sorry for me. I'm the baby and they'll never see me for anything other than that." She explained suddenly seeming a lot smarter than the little doe eyed child that she wanted everyone to think she was.

"Beth... I..."

"It's ok Sid. I know you aren't like them. And honestly I think that they have forgotten that I've been dealing with Freddy twice as long as any of them. You want to know a real secret about all of this?" She asked and making Sidney nod quickly in response. "No one but me knows the real reason why he hates this place and why he keeps killing. Back when they first came up with Hypnocil they had his _Daughter_ here and were using her as a sort of lab rat." Beth began and stared back at Sidney waiting for a response.

"He had a… daughter?" Sidney asked pretending to be surprised. 

"Yeah it was really horrible. They ran so many tests on her and pumped her so full of Hypnocil that they turned her into a vegetable. She was completely unresponsive. She might as well of been in a coma." She continued and Sidney could feel Freddy's anger. "But eventually they stopped giving her Hypnocil and I think Freddy couldn't stand to see her like that and basically put her out of her misery." 

"That's horrible. Why doesn't anyone here know about it?" Sidney asked as Freddy grew cold and dead silent almost scaring her. 

"The old doctors didn't want anyone to know ashamed of what they had done to her and the future generations of the children of Springwood. So they deleted all the evidence of her. Since then Freddy has killed all of them off in one way or another." Beth explained sitting on the bed with Sidney. 

"Have you thought about telling the others here?" Sidney asked a bit confused as to why she'd keep this from everyone else. 

"I've been thinking about it lately in the hope that if they know they'll stop trying to come up with ways to stop him. I just wish they'd listen. There is no way to stop him. We've tried every form of ritual, witchcraft, magic, potions everything. Nothing came close." She sighed.

_They even attempted to let another demon loose in my world to kill me. I killed it within a minute after it was summoned. The look on their faces was priceless when they found out it was dead._ Freddy laughed. 

"Maybe you should tell them. If they keep on the way they are and if Kenda can really pull people into her dreams then they will all end up like Anthony did." Sidney warned making Beth cringe when she mentioned Anthony. 

"I'll tell them soon. I promise. But enough talk of that... you want to go watch a movie or play some video games?" She suggested making Sidney smile. 

The rest of the day went by nicely, her and Beth hung out the entire day and everyone finally got the hint not to mention Freddy around them. Freddy was enjoying not feeling the link but was getting rather annoyed playing the day out with Sidney unable to do anything but sit back and watch. 

_You should stay up longer. I'll go back to my world alone for awhile kill a few to keep their suspicion from getting any worse._ Freddy suggested dreading going back to his world without her knowing that the link might be even worse since he spent almost the entire day with her. 

_Are you sure? You had problems staying in there without me earlier._ She suggested remembering when he was bored from her watching a movie he had attempted to go back to his world but only stayed gone for a few moments before returning to her. 

_I'll be fine._ He rasped getting sick of her taking pity on him and forced himself into his world. It felt like someone had shoved several needles into his brain once he left her and stood holding his head in the middle of his living room. Sitting in his chair he waited and the pain finally subsided after a few moments but the compulsion was even worse now. There was also a slight pain in his chest and it didn't seem to be fading. Ignoring this new pain he took himself to a little girls dream. 

Sidney sat on her bed waiting for a few moments expecting him to come back but to her surprise he didn't. As much as she hated him for what he was she couldn't help but feel sorry for him and knew that if they did ever reverse this that he may very well kill her. She shook herself trying not to think about it as she began to wonder just how much Beth could possibly know that she hadn't told her yet. Slipping her slippers on she was going to go and talk to Beth when there was a light knock on her door. 

"Come in..." She said wondering who it could be. 

"Hey." Kenda said entering the room holding something behind her back. "I'm really sorry about all the talk of Freddy lately but there is hope you know. I wanted you to see that and so I made these for us to try out." She explained holding two very intricate looking dream catchers out to her. 

"A dream catcher... really?" Sidney rolled her eyes and rested her face in the palm of her hand shaking her head. 

"Sid these aren't normal dream catchers. I made these special myself. It wasn't easy with my hand the way it is but I wanted you to see that we can protect ourselves against him." Kenda said holding one out to her. "All I need is a single strand of your hair to weave into it and it'll work for you too. I can pull you in with me and show you how it works. So long as we have them in our room when we sleep he can't touch us in the dream world." 

"And what if it doesn't work?" She asked taking the dream catcher from her getting a better look at it. 

"Then I'll just wake us up. I was planning on testing it alone but I want you to see that we're _not_ crazy and that we _can_ protect ourselves from him. Please if anything goes wrong I'll wake us up. I promise." She pleaded as Sidney screamed at Freddy with her mind in the hopes that he heard her knowing that the sooner she proved Kenda's theory wrong the sooner they'd all stop trying to go after him. 

"Okay. I'll do it but you better be able to wake us up. I haven't taken my Hypnocil yet today so let’s do it now." She agreed pulling a strand of her hair out and handed it to her along with the dream catcher and Kenda smiled at her and weaved her hair into it and pulled two thumb tacks out of her pocket and hung both the dream catchers on the wall above her bed.

"Okay so it should create a sort of invisible barrier between us and him or something like that. I haven't taken my Hypnocil yet today either. I started taking the pills again once I started making these so I could test them. I really hope this works." She said excitedly. "My grandma will be so proud if it works. She's the one who told me how to make it the night after I first saw him."

"I hope it works too for both our sakes.” She said still doubting her ability to pull her into the dream with her. "You're sure you know how to pull me in right?" 

"Of course I do. Just relax." She attempted to reassure her patting the pillow beside her as she laid down. Sidney laid beside her as she continued to warn Freddy hoping that he heard her as she waited for Kenda to fall asleep before she closed her eyes. 

Opening her eyes in the dream world she was standing outside of Freddy's house and Kenda was standing a few feet in front of her. 

"See I told you I can pull people into my dreams with me." She smiled.

Freddy just finished torturing a teenage boy so he'd run off and go tell his friends about him. He heard all of Sidney's screaming at him with her mind and really hoped that whatever Kenda was attempting wasn't going to work. Then he suddenly felt Kenda in his world quickly followed by Sidney and he couldn't help himself and went to her but was luckily able to keep himself from appearing right next to her like he usually did and stood out in the middle of his front yard. He stood staring at them on his porch and Sidney spotted him first.

_I'm sorry I couldn't say no. We needed to know what she is capable of. She pulled me in._ She thought knowing he could hear her and the pain in his chest dulled slightly from being near her again. It was so hard to fight himself and not go straight to her but he turned and quickly headed towards Kenda.

"Kenda!" Sidney screamed and she noticed Freddy advancing on her. She turned to run and smacked right into him as he appeared in front of her. He knew Sidney didn't want him to kill her but she could pull others into her dreams and that was a huge threat to him so long as he was linked to her. Grabbing Kenda by the throat she gasped in surprise. "No!" 

Suddenly Freddy released her as Sidney appeared behind him with a knife in hand and stabbed herself in the arm then stabbed the knife into his shoulder to make it look like she had injured him.

"Wake up!" She screamed at her and she vanished from the dream world. Freddy turned and grabbed her hard by the shoulders slamming her into the wall as he healed her.

"What the fuck were you thinking? She will ruin everything if she decides to pull anyone else in with her and they see us together. Do you have any fucking idea how hard it is to simply not touch you or appear right beside you every second you're in here?!" He rasped unknowingly leaning into her.

"I'm not letting you kill her!" She screamed and attempted to wake up as she could hear Kenda's frantic voice above her in the waking world. "You have to let me wake up! Before she notices my arm dammit!" He stared into her as he realized that she was right and released her taking a step back as he concentrated long enough to let her wake up.

"Oh my god Sidney. I was freaking out. I thought he was going to kill you. Why couldn't you wake up?" She asked as Sidney quickly glanced at her arm seeing the blood from where she had stabbed herself had trickled onto the green comforter and she wiped the remaining blood on her arm onto it and quickly sat up in bed on top of the stain hoping and praying that Kenda didn't notice.

"He wouldn't let me wake up. He's done it to me before." She explained and Kenda grabbed her arm making her tense up. 

"Are you okay? I thought I saw you bleeding." She said inspecting her arm.

"No I'm fine. But let's not do that again." Sidney suggested.

"I'm sorry..." she apologized staring oddly up at the dream catchers before taking them down. "I must've missed something... I'm sure I can make them work... I just need... I don't know. I'm sorry Sid. Maybe it's best we don't mention this to anyone. I don't want to get everyone's hopes up. Maybe we'll try again another time after I fix them?" She suggested seeming rather distant and upset. 

"That's a big maybe. I'm just glad neither of us got hurt." She said smiling weakly at her. 

"Yeah... me too. I think I'm going to just take my Hypnocil and go to bed." She said sadly as she headed for the door. "But thanks for trying with me... goodnight Sid." 

Once the door closed behind her Sidney let out a relieved sigh glad that Kenda didn't question her any more than she did on her arm and stood from her bed glaring at the new bloodstain on her comforter and stripped out of her pajamas and put fresh ones on before throwing her Comforter in the wash and replacing it with a clean one. 

_I think she knows something..._ Freddy rasped joining her as she sat on her bed. 

_What makes you think that?_ She asked unsurprised that he was with her again so soon.

_She's attempting to make those dream catchers again._ He warned. 

_She didn't see anything. She's just upset that it didn't work. That's all._ She attempted to reassure him hoping she was right. 

_You should've just let me kill her. What if she tries again with someone else and it works? They'll find out about us for sure and we'll both be dead._ He said making Sidney lean back on the head board and stare at the ceiling. 

_What's wrong with you? Has the link gotten worse?_ She demanded knowing very well that it had and was worried about how bad it was becoming. 

_Of course it has! Now it actually_ hurts _to be away from you even if you're in my world with me it hurts to not touch you._ He admitted making Sidney worry. 

_Then we'll search my memories more. There_ has _to be a way to fix this._ She insisted and laid down in bed closing her eyes before he could protest and she opened her eyes to find herself sitting in his bed with him. 

Freddy instantly pinned her down to the bed crawling on top of her as his human self and just laid there with her beneath him enjoying the contact between them. Sidney laid completely still afraid to move and they both began taking in long deep deliberate breaths as he calmed himself. After a few moments he released her and never breaking contact with her he pulled her into his lap and she leaned back into him and he held her there for a moment. 

"Are you ok?" She asked as she stared down at his hands as he became himself again. 

"I'm fine." He lied. It was incredibly difficult to stop himself from attacking her wanting to be inside of her again. He knew it was the links fault and he needed to focus so they could attempt to find a way to weaken or sever the link. Before she could question him further he began searching her memories. After an hour they found the memory of when Sidney first bought the book. 

**_It was a month after Nick's Funeral and Sidney has been dropped off near a large strip mall with two of her friends by her grandma with some money for her to go shopping since school would be starting soon. She wasn't really interested in much still dwelling on the loss of her brother and her friends did little to cheer her up. They ended up in a clothing store and when her friends went to try some clothes on she wondered out of the store and found an old book and antique shop._ **

**_She wandered the aisles and found herself looking at a bunch of old books. There were huge ancient books of ghost stories and her eyes set on a battered old book that was shoved randomly between them._ **

**_'Vodun Rituals of the Dahomey Collected Texts' was its title and pulling it off the shelf she opened the book..._**

Before they could see anything in the book it jumped to another memory and Freddy released her. 

"Finally." He sighed in relief. 

"We can only hope that there is another copy of it out there somewhere. I just hope my parent's didn't burn the original." Sidney said remembering when her dad threatened to do so after he interrupted the ritual. Leaning back into him she rested her head on his chest just under his chin and they sat there in silence for a few moments as Freddy listened to her thoughts. 

"You ever wonder why your father was the one to answer the phone both times that you tried to call?" Freddy asked making her turn to face him.

"No... Should I?" She wondered confused as to why he'd even care. 

"I just think that you'd get better results if you could talk to your mother." He suggested holding her back to his chest. 

"Since when do you care?" She asked a bit surprised. 

"Wouldn't it be easier to fix this mess if you weren't stuck in Westin Hills wondering when everyone here is going to notice and try to kill us?" He explained. 

"Yes... but they won't let me out of here. Besides my parent's branded me as suicidal and dead. Which I am neither." She frowned. 

"You were." He reminded her thinking back to when she almost killed herself. 

"But they decided I was dead after they gave up on me after only being committed for three years. Who wants to go back to parents like that? Not me." She fumed becoming angry just thinking about it. 

"I'm sure your father is just...ah!" Freddy was cut short by the sudden splitting pain in his skull. "What the fuck did you do?!" 

"I didn't do anything! What happened?" She asked turning to him and he suddenly vanished. Getting to her feet beside the bed she looked around waiting for him to reappear. After a few minutes went by she sat on the bed. She felt sudden tug on her and she was sitting on the couch in Freddy's living room. Looking up she saw Kenda standing a few feet in front of her. 

"What are you doing Kenda? This is dangerous!" She yelled knowing Freddy would be extremely pissed to find that Kenda was attempting this again. 

"Oh drop it Sidney. I know you and that _Demon_ are working together. I saw that cut on your arm heal when I woke up before you." Kenda confessed now holding a large primal knife in her hand. 

"What the hell are you talking about?!" She asked becoming anxious wondering where the hell Freddy was and screamed for him with her mind. Jumping up from the couch she took a few steps back from her. 

"Oh save it! We all know nothing can hurt him yet somehow a cut appears on your arm and he lets me go. Whatever you had with your ghost friend transferred to him didn't it? Didn't it?!" She demanded holding her knife threateningly towards her. 

"You stupid bitch! I don't know what you did to me but I'm going to enjoy killing you!" Freddy rasped behind Sidney and she turned to look at him to see he was hiding his pained expression as best he could and he charged at Kenda his blades ready and she held out her knife looking a bit afraid. He lunged at her only to go right through her.

"Ha! It worked. You won't be hurting me or anymore of my friends Demon." Kenda laughed triumphantly. Freddy turned to Sidney and they both exchanged a look of fear. "Well since you can't hurt me let's see if we can still hurt each other."

Kenda turned to Sidney making her take a step back and she reached back and punched Sidney hard in the jaw making her and Freddy both cry out. She laughed and shoved Sidney to the ground.

"You don't want to do this!" Sidney yelled at her as she attempted to get back on her feet only to get kicked in the ribs and fell back down. 

"But I do. I'll be the one who killed the dream demon and saved everyone." She smiled holding her knife at her side.

"You bitch I'm going to kill you!" Freddy threatened holding his ribs and fell to the ground next to Sidney and attempted to grab onto her so he could heal her only to go right through her. "No!" 

"Yes, now you'll both die. I made sure you wouldn't be able to get to her either so you couldn't heal her again." Kenda explained with an evil smile and kicked Sidney in the stomach making them both cry out and Kenda raised her knife ready to strike. ****


	17. Unlikely Theories & Solutions

Freddy watched helplessly as Kenda's knife stabbed through Sidney's chest and out her back. They both screamed out in pain. He turned to her and she looked to him with scared eyes. They both cried out again as she pulled the knife out.

"Sid _you_ have to kill her." He pleaded. She looked down at herself as she bled out and to Freddy then to Kenda who stood above her with a look of triumph.

"She doesn't have the strength to do that." Kenda laughed at them. Sidney unfortunately knew that he was right. If she didn't stop her they'd both die and it made her remember what he had told her after she attempted to kill herself _'You haven't even lived your life yet and you're ready to end it?'_

Kenda readied her knife again about to stab Sidney in the stomach when she vanished and appeared behind her wielding Freddy's glove stabbing her in the back with it making her screech in pain. Pulling the blades out of her back she stabbed them into her again and let her fall to the floor.

"Wake up and destroy that fucking dream catcher." Freddy demanded holding his side. She was surprised when she sat up in bed in pain and searched her room in the dark finding the dream catcher sitting on her nightstand and ripped the weaved design out of its center crushing it in her hand. Looking around she noticed that Kenda wasn't in her room with her. Without a second thought she let herself fall back onto her bed and returned to his world as soon as she closed her eyes. Freddy's arms wrapped around her from behind pulling her down onto the bed with him and into his lap as he healed her. 

"I told you she would become a problem." She said leaning into him.

"Shut up." He groaned. "We need to get you and your room cleaned up and get rid of any evidence of that bitches dream catchers or anything related to it. We're fucked if they ever find out that it worked."

"I know. I'm still surprised it worked... Kenda was my friend and she turned on me the instant she realized we were linked..." Sidney said in disbelief as she finished healing.

"And you didn't believe me that they would turn on you. Face it I'm the only one you can trust now." He said turning her around to face him. 

"Who'd have thought it would come to this. The only person I can trust is you even though we both know that if it wasn't for the link we'd be trying to kill each other." She shook her head and he pulled her closer tightening his grip on her as he rested his forehead on hers causing his fedora to tip up as it met with the top of her head. Sidney froze as he stared into her fighting himself to keep from wanting to attack her and be inside her once again. The link was making it extremely difficult to control himself around her.

"Wake up." He warned her making her eyes go wide as she understood what he meant. Doing his best to will her awake they both woke together in the waking world.

_Thank you... I couldn't..._

_It's ok. Let's just clean up this mess_. She thought cutting him off knowing very well what he was going to say. They were both silent as she stripped her bed and put fresh sheets on. After throwing her bloodied sheets into the washer they checked to make sure no one was around and as quietly as possible snuck into Kenda's room. Sidney had to put her hand over her mouth and nose to try and block out the metallic scent of her blood and did her best not to look at her as she took the dreamcatcher down and snuck back out.

_You did good you know, if you didn't kill her she would have ended both of us_. Freddy attempted to reassure her hearing her guilty thoughts.

_I don't want to even think about it ok._ She begged. Freddy stayed silent and when she was sure he had left her she quickly took a shower. Sidney sat in bed staring at the two dream catchers sitting on her nightstand when she felt Freddy join her. _You need to sound the alarm on Kenda. They need to believe that her idea didn't work. Burn the strings out of the center of the dream catchers and tell them it was me._

_Won't they notice that I was left unharmed?_ She asked trying to figure out a way to pull this off without them suspecting anything.

_Dammit what do you expect me to do? I've never had to worry about any of this stupid shit before!_ He rasped getting frustrated as an idea began to form in her head.

_That'll work._ He agreed and she quickly made her way to the kitchen to find a lighter making sure no one saw her and burned out the middle of the dream catchers and made her way back into Kenda's room with them. Hanging them on the wall above the bed she made sure the door was cracked open and she laid next to Kenda closing her eyes. Opening them Freddy was instantly there his hands on her shoulders.

"You're going to be in pain from the Hypnocil for a while if they stick me with it." She warned.

"I know, but we need to crush their hopes of hurting me and stop their constant research into these spells or they just might find something like she did." He explained resting his chin on her shoulder his cheek brushing against hers and he pulled her into him so her back was flush against chest. She did her best to keep her breathing calm knowing he couldn't help himself.

"You're right. I was surprised her dream catchers even worked. Let's do this." She agreed turning to face him his hands never left her.

"Now the only way they'll hear you screaming in the waking world is if you're trying to wake yourself up at the same time." He explained eyeing her lips doing his best to ignore the links compulsion and his desire to be in her again. She nodded and he rushed at her slamming her into the wall hard enough that he could feel it knocking the breath out of her. He leaned into her and she could feel the gravity around her shift and she was laying on her back on the wall and he rolled off of her never losing contact his hands trailed up her arms and he stood over her.

Kneeling down by her head he had to stop himself from kissing her as he held both her hands in his and whispered into her ear. "Scream for me." Freddy was suddenly on his feet and began dragging her up the wall as she sucked in a deep breath concentrating as hard as she could on waking up as she began to scream hysterically. She was on the ceiling by the time she was jolted awake and Delvin pulled the syringe out of her chest as she realized she was in Brent's arms causing her screams to cease.

"Let me go!" She screamed at him and he set her on her feet but kept an arm around her to hold her up. Taking in sharp breaths from the adrenaline now rushing through her system she looked around pretending to calm down.

"Whoa it's ok you're safe now." Delvin reassured her.

"It's not safe it _never_ will be. Kenda!" Sidney cried looking to her bloodied body.

"Come on let's get you out of here." Brent said leading her out by her shoulders and Delvin followed. She did her best to try and ignore his hands on her and was led into Delvin's office and sat down in a chair.

"I know this is hard for you Sidney, but I need you to tell me what happened." Delvin asked sadly. She stared between him and Brent with a horrified look on her face trying her best to look upset.

"Okay..." She trembled as she began. Once she was done with her story she had them convinced that Kenda was desperate to get her to see that she could fight back and used the dream catchers she had made. Letting them think they had worked for a few moments until Freddy caught on and somehow burned the centers of them out from the dream world. They now thought that Sidney only made it without a scratch because Freddy was so fixated on getting rid of Kenda since she could pull others into her dreams.

"I'm sorry I should have told her no but I was so curious if she could really pull me into her dreams with her and I really wanted her dream catchers to work. I guess we were both wrong." She lied as a fake tear streamed down her face. Brent and Delvin attempted to console her as she began to wonder how Freddy was doing since they had given her a small dose of Hypnocil with the adrenaline and was surprised he hadn't joined her yet.

"Well I have a few phone calls to make and would like to get her room cleaned up before anyone else wakes up. I'm just glad no one else was woken up, they don't need to deal with this _two_ nights in a row." Delvin said looking sadly at the phone sitting on his desk. "Will you be ok?"

"I think so..." She said looking to the floor just wishing they'd let her go back to her room already and headed out of Delvin's office. Brent followed her silently down the hall and watched her enter her room and she listened at the door until she heard him walk off.

_Finally_. Freddy rasped as he joined her _. Just that small amount of Hypnocil feels almost as painful being burned alive_. He confessed.

_Sorry_. Sidney apologized.

_I'll be fine. It was only a small dose it'll wear off in an hour. I can barely feel it when I'm with you. You did good. They believe you._

_I just hope that everyone else stops trying to find ways to come after you. That was way too close. She turned on me in an instant. There is no telling what the others would do if they found out about us_. She cringed as the image of Kenda stabbing her in the chest flashed through her mind.

_Don't think about it. Relax for now. Watch a movie or something until this damn Hypnocil wears off._ He suggested and she pulled out her laptop and decided to play a game. Freddy was silent until the Hypnocil completely wore off an hour and a half later.

_You can sleep now_. Was all he said hoping she would wanting to touch her again and if he did it right he could be inside of her again. To his surprise she instantly shut off her computer and switched off the light.

Freddy had her pinned to his bed beneath him the second she opened her eyes. His blue eyes stared into her making her take in a breath causing her to breathe in the scent of his always overwhelming cologne.

It took her a moment to make the words in her mouth. "Let me up." She demanded trying to twist her wrists from his grip.

"Why?" He asked deviously leaning into her more making her tense up as she realized she had no answer other that she was afraid he wanted her again. Reading her thoughts he slowly brought his lips to hers.

_Don't_. She pleaded knowing she'd surrender and he kissed her gently on the lips and then kissed her ear making her take in a deep breath as he began trailing kisses down her neck. Her clothes vanished as he made his way down her chest and she sucked in a quick breath as he made it down to her clit making her arch her back as he licked it up and down. She clutched at the comforter beneath her and let out a moan as he continued. Then suddenly he stopped.

Staring down at him he smiled at her deviously and she stared back at him waiting for him to continue but he didn't causing her to let out a small whimper as she stared back at him longingly. She finally gave in and pulled him up to her lips and into a kiss wrapping her legs around him making his clothes disappear. It was what he wanted. He wanted her to want him and it worked to his surprise and was having a hard time holding back when she began to kiss him harder and sucked on his tongue.

Pulling away from the kiss he put his hand over her mouth. “If you don’t slow down I’ll end up hurting you again.” He warned as she stared back at him breathing heavily. She nodded as he slowly entered her making them both let out breathy moans.

Freddy moved slowly in and out of her his lips barely resting on hers. It was so hard to not lose control and just pound into her relentlessly, but he started to really enjoy his slow pace even if it only dulled the compulsion. Never in his life was he with someone like this, so intimate and close. Sidney stared into him surprised at his control and couldn’t help but wrap her legs and arms around him pulling him closer making their lips meet and their tongues dance together. _Faster_. She begged and he obeyed doing all he could to stay in control and still enjoy it at the same time. They were both close to their release but Freddy didn’t want it to end.

He quickly wrapped an arm around her holding her close. Ceasing his movement she followed his lead and he rolled with her putting her on top. Sidney now sat on top of him and his hands trailed down her back and to her hips. She followed his instruction and began to ride him slowly making him moan beneath her. Wanting more of her he pulled her down to him kissing her gently as he enjoyed having her chest to his and gently massaged her breasts holding her up with them. She continued to slowly ride him for as long as her body would allow keeping them both on the brink of release knowing it was what he wanted. It was so intoxicating every thrust she made, and she began placing kisses on his chest trailing up to his lips. After a while she couldn’t hold back any longer and pulled him up to her so they were entwined sitting eye to eye. They finally surrendered kissing hard and they both thrust into each other giving them both release causing them to cry out and clutch desperately onto one another.

Freddy rested his head on her shoulder returning to normal and Sidney didn’t even flinch at the feel of his burnt flesh on hers as they sat there catching their breath. He was surprised that she was able to last so long and knew she did it on purpose for him. “Thank you for that.” He said quietly causing her to sit up and put her hand over his mouth.

“Don’t say stuff like that. It’s not you.” She said making him roll his eyes.

“You really think I care how unlike me I’ve become? I just want to keep this thing under control as long as I can. I’m surprised I haven’t accidentally pulled you into a coma yet.” He warned getting annoyed with her pitying thoughts in the back of her mind and lifted her off of him making their clothes appear. She sat beside him letting him put his hand on her neck. There was a slight pain in chest now that they were no longer entwined, he did his best to hide it but she saw the look in his eyes.

“There has to be something we can do to at least weaken this damn thing. If you do pull me into a coma they’ll pump me full of Hypnocil the whole time.” She worried making him cringe at the thought.

“We’ll figure something out but you need to wake up.” He pleaded trying to ignore the pain in his chest. She didn’t even think about it twice knowing the link must be hurting him more than he was telling and she sat up in bed looking at the clock. It was only seven in the morning and she just laid there staring at the ceiling. She knew he was with her but he was silent. Suddenly she remembered that he had said something about her parents before Kenda attacked them.

_What were you saying before about my parents?_

_It’s nothing just a theory._ One he hoped he was wrong about for her sake.

_Just tell me._

_Fine…_ He sighed. _If we could get ahold of your mother I’m sure we could get out of here. But I think your father is the one that made up your suicide. Didn’t you notice that he was the one to answer the phone and the one to message you back?_

_What’re you saying? That he made it up so my mom would move on?_

_Yes. No offense but from what I’ve seen of your parents in your memories he seems like the type to do something like that._ He explained a bit afraid of her response remembering her father was the reason she attempted actual suicide.

_There’s no way he’d do something like that_ … She tried to convince herself wishing she could punch Freddy in the face for even thinking it. 

_It’s just a theory. But you really should try to get ahold of your mother. If we can get out of here it’ll be that much easier to fix this thing without these idiots breathing down our necks the whole time._ He explained feeling her getting angry with him.

_I know, I know, it’s not that easy._

_Yes it is! Try calling her at her work, her cell phone, something! I can’t guarantee that I’ll let you wake up the next time you fall asleep. It doesn’t affect me when I’m with you like this but now even when I’m touching you in my world it hurts._ He finally admitted.

_Fuck what the hell am I supposed to do then? What if I pulled you out?_

_I can’t risk that. What if they come after you? I don’t know if I can heal you that way. I’m not ready to risk that yet._

_What are you so worried about? You really think they’ll completely ignore you and come straight after me? This is ridiculous you..._ She was cut short by a light knock on her door.

“Come in.” She said sitting up in bed and Beth entered holding a book behind her back her eyes red from crying.

“Brent just told me what happened to Kenda.” She sniffed. “I’m sorry did I wake you?” 

“No you’re fine.” Sidney assured her as Beth sat on the bed next to her. 

_What the hell does she want? This conversation isn’t over._ Freddy growled at her. 

_Shut the fuck up for a minute!_

“I want you to have this.” Beth insisted putting the large familiar looking book into her hands. It was the book she used to get Gregory. She stared back at her in confusion and disbelief.

“How did you…” 

_Is that what I think it is?_ Freddy demanded. 

_Yes_. 

“I found it online shortly after you lost Gregory…” Sidney flinched at his name. “I’ve been wanting to use it, but lately with everyone being so overly willing to try this kind of stuff on _him_ I don’t want them to know I have it. I don’t want to risk anyone else getting hurt. I was going to burn it, but I think it’s close to the book you used to get Gregory and I think you could use it properly. Please take it and whatever you do don’t let the others know you have it.” Beth pleaded with a tear streaming down her face.

“But why me?” She asked extremely thankful that she finally had what she needed but also very confused on why she chose her of all people. 

“Because Sid you’re the only one who isn’t reckless like the rest of them. Niki wants out of here, Darrien and Brent want revenge. I know you want revenge for Gregory but I know you won’t do anything drastic or stupid to get yourself killed. Please just take it and pretend we never had this conversation, please there is only us five left here. Just put it to good use or get rid of it for me.” She begged. 

“Okay. I will.” She promised and Beth hugged her.

_Yes we will._

“I’m sure Darrien and Niki will be waking up soon. I don’t know how well they’ll take the news.” She frowned and headed for the door. “Please whatever you do don’t let them know about the book. I’ll see you later.” 

Once she closed the door behind her Sidney quickly locked her door and placed her desk chair against the doorknob. Sitting on the bed she stared at the book in her hands.

_Just open the damn thing._

_Will you relax? I’m still in shock that my parent’s never burned it or that it even still exists. How in the_ hell _did she find it?_ She pondered.

_Who cares we have it now. Start reading._ He demanded attempting to move her hands to open the book and nothing happened. Sidney could feel his attempt to take control of her making her groan as she gave in finally opening the book and began reading.


	18. Unraveling

After quickly scanning through the book it looked as though who ever got ahold of it after her erased all her notes she wrote in it when she had it making her wish she had used pen instead. Groaning loudly she shut the book and turned her computer on.

_We’re going to have to translate this damn thing aren’t we?_ Freddy growled.

_Yes, it’s going to take a little while but we have the book now. There is no way we can’t fix this._ Sidney said confidently.

_Are you kidding me? How in the fuck are we supposed to pull off a ritual like that while we’re still stuck in this hell without them noticing?_

_We’ll figure something out. Now shut up and let me work on this._ She demanded and he grew quiet.

He left her knowing it would be better if he was out killing to attempt and make it seem like he was up to his normal killing habits. His chest hurt the second he left her. The link continued to get worse every time he was away from her awake or asleep. It was difficult to not attempt to pull her to sleep. He had barely killed anyone lately and was sure Delvin was going to notice again. Before all of this he never realized how much they kept track of how many he killed.

Doing his best to ignore the splitting pain in his head and ache he felt from being away from her didn’t make it any easier to block out Sidney’s thoughts from ringing loudly in his ears. He wanted to go back to her and end the pain but he didn’t want her to know how bad it had really become for him to be away from her. He couldn’t stand her pitying him anymore than she already did. Entering the first dream he sensed he sat in the corner practically holding himself together, as he watched a young boy, maybe ten, play hot lava on the playground with his crush.

Freddy turned the sand into real lava and had the girl he was playing with fall in and melt away causing him to scream. She emerged from the ground again as a lava monster and started to chase him making him scream in terror. The lava monster grabbed him by the arm burning him and he let him wake up and quickly jumped to the next dream. This time it was a fourteen year old girl. One he hadn’t seen in a while since she started taking Hypnocil and he didn’t even bother toying with her and appeared right in front of her making her let out a blood curdling scream. Slicing her throat her screams ceased and her soul floated into him doing nothing to weaken the pain he was in. Holding his head in his hands trying with all he had to block out Sidney’s deafening thoughts to no avail and jumped to the next dream to kill again.

Sidney was shocked that he was still gone from her when she realized that almost two hours had gone by. She had translated most of the spell she had used and there was a knock on her door. She instantly closed the book leaving her notes inside of it.

“Hold on a sec.” She called and closed out of the windows on her computer screen and shoved the book under her mattress and thought quickly using her water bottle and rubbed her eyes real hard to make them red like she was crying and removed her chair from the door. Opening it Niki stood in the doorway with tears streaming down her face. Sidney hugged her tight making her sob into her shoulder.

“She was our only hope.” Niki sobbed. “Now we’re stuck here forever.” Sidney released her and Darrien came up behind Niki putting a hand on her shoulder. She released her and leaned into him.

“I’m sorry Sid. We hoped she wouldn’t do anything rash…” He said sadly wrapping an arm around Niki and they made their way to the kitchen. Beth came up behind Sidney and tugged on the back of her shirt. Turning to face her Sidney saw she also had been crying and was hugging a large stuffed dog and she smiled weakly up at her.

“Debois brought us all Krispy Kreme.” She said with a sniffle and Sidney followed her into the kitchen.

_Great now we have to deal with everyone crying all day._ Freddy whined as he joined her glad to escape the pain of being away from her.

_What did you expect? I can’t just hold up in my room all day they’ll notice._ She explained grabbing a chocolate donut. Brent joined them shortly pouring everyone some milk and they all ate breakfast in sad silence. After they cleaned up their breakfast mess they all gathered in one of the meeting rooms and Sidney followed.

_Great now what?_ Freddy griped as Delvin entered the room.

“I know this isn’t fun for anyone but I want to make sure that no one else is going to be attempting to go after him like Kenda did.” Delvin began making everyone look away from him. “Most of the time we lose people in this wing because they decide they are comfortable enough to go home. But we’ve lost two, no, three people in here in the last month.” He explained gravely.

_Fuck I’ve only been linked to you for a month? We’ve got to weaken this thing before it gets any worse._ Freddy warned.

_Feels a lot longer than that…_ She admitted.

_Trust me I know the feeling._ He groaned as she did her best to urge Beth on with her eyes from across the table to say something and she nodded.

“I have something I want to tell all of you.” Beth blurted out before anyone could say anything else. Everyone looked to her in surprise as if she rarely ever spoke.

“What is it?” Delvin asked looking rather concerned.

“I know the real reason why Freddy keeps killing. None of you know because the doctors before you erased most of the history on him ashamed of what they had done." She had everyone's attention now. "He isn't coming after us just because of what our grandparents did to him. It's mostly because of what the doctors here did to his daughter.” Sidney could feel Freddy’s anger as she said the last part. 

“She was who they tested the first forms of Hypnocil on. They used her until she became catatonic. After she was like that for a year they finally took her off the Hypnocil. Freddy basically had to put her out of her misery once he could get to her…” She looked sadly to the floor and Sidney could feel herself growing warm with Freddy’s anger. 

_You need to calm down or leave me. They need to know what they did._ She warned and she felt him leave her.

“Why would you keep this from us Beth?” Delvin demanded.

“The doctors before you. They made me promise not to tell you. It didn’t seem relevant until now. Why do you think they were killed so quickly after they left? They tried to cover up what they had done.” Beth explained fidgeting with her stuffed dog. 

“There is no evidence that he ever had a daughter.” Darrien finally spoke. “I’ve looked up everything there is on him.”

“Because they erased everything they could. He had a wife and a daughter.” Beth tried to convince them. It almost hurt to see how easily they denied this new piece of information knowing it wasn’t easy for Freddy to hear it out loud again.

“It would make sense. Whenever he’s been pulled out it’s been near here. I’ve heard him say things about destroying this place. I mean think about it. Hypnocil barley poses a threat to him, he can get three kills a day or more even with how many people know about it. Why else would he be so determined to get rid of this place?” Brent pointed out. 

Delvin looked between Brent and Beth thoughtfully for a moment before speaking. “I do have to say that it makes sense. I just really wish you would have told us about this sooner Beth. Is there anything else we need to know?” 

“No, I just really don’t want anyone else to try and go after him. Especially while they’re here. Honestly I feel like it’d be safer to stay anywhere but here since here is what he’s after. But… I don’t have anywhere to go…” She admitted hugging her stuffed dog sadly making Sidney’s heart sink.

“So you’re saying that here is the least safe place to be?” Niki asked with fear.

“You’ll be safe here so long as you all remember to take your Hypnocil.” Delvin assured everyone. 

“Yeah but that’s only if _all_ of us take it.” Niki warned glaring at Brent.

“It was one time. Besides I’d never pull him out with me. I’d die first.” He spat at her. Sidney sighed and sat next to Beth giving her a hug as everyone else began to argue about taking their Hypnocil. 

“I don’t have anywhere else to go either.” Sidney whispered to her. “I don’t even know how to drive.” Beth laughed a little making Sidney smile. 

“Enough! Niki you need to get over whatever grudge it is that you’ve been holding over Brent’s head these past two years. It’s not like he purposely exposed you to Freddy. Enough is enough.” Delvin put his foot down and Niki stormed out of the room with Darrien in tow. 

“I don’t understand her problem. She could go home. All she’d have to do is stay away from this town and remember to take her Hypnocil.” Brent shook his head. 

“At this point I think Darrien is the thing keeping her here. He can’t go home. His parents think he killed his siblings.” Delvin reminded him. 

“Well she needs to do something. I’m staying here no matter what. I like it here and my parents know it’s safer for them to stay away from all of this. Besides who else is going to look after Beth.” He smiled putting an arm around Beth making her turn red.

“Thanks.” She smiled up at him. They all sat at the table in silence for a moment. 

“So now what?” Sidney spoke first. 

“You five are all that’s left here. In the past few weeks everyone else was killed off in the other wings. There weren’t that many of them but it does help now that we know about his daughter. I wish it wasn’t true though. I can’t believe they covered it all up. You think they’d want us to know everything we could about him.” Delvin shook his head. “Can you all just promise to me that you won’t try to go after him anymore?” He asked sincerely and they all nodded in response and he turned to Brent. “And no taunting or purposely forgetting to take your Hypnocil.” 

“I swear. After everything it won’t be happening ever again.” Brent promised and everyone stood and made their way to the kitchen. Sidney slowed her walk as she felt Freddy rejoin her. He wanted to go and kill someone the second he left her but the pain from the link made it hard to even stay angry. Instead he sat and watched their entire conversation. _What does he want now?_ Freddy groaned noticing that Delvin stayed behind and motioned for her to sit beside him. 

“I know you haven’t had any luck with your parents…” Delvin began making Sidney tense up as she sat beside him. “Brent told me… what they did. I’m extremely sorry that your parents took the actions that they did. But if you ever want to leave this place it is possible. You’re old enough and I wouldn’t mind giving you some money to help you out.”

_Just say yes dammit! We need to get out of here._ Freddy demanded. 

“Are you serious?” Sidney was in shock as she tuned Freddy out. 

“Of course. It’s technically our fault you’re stuck here. I honestly don’t even know how you were recommended to our facility. Debois accepted you even after I told her no, I’m still not sure why though.” He admitted. “You’ll have to ask her sometime.” 

“I would love to leave…” She mumbled half to herself. “Can I think about it?” _There is nothing to think about just say yes!_ Freddy screamed in her head.

“Of course. Just let me know.” He smiled and she stood and made her way to her room lost in thought.

_What are you doing!? There is nothing to think about._

_Yes there is. We need a plan first. Of course I’m going to say yes but we need to figure out where in the hell we’re going to go. I can’t even drive. How in the hell are we supposed to get anywhere?_ She reminded him. 

_I know how to drive don’t worry about that._

_You really think I’m just going to let you take control of me? I don’t think so._ She spat at him. 

_What could I even do? I can’t do anything unless you let me remember?_

_Alright fine, but where would we even go?_ She asked pacing her room.

_We can stay somewhere just outside Springwood so we can finish translating this damn thing and try to reverse this crap._ He explained and she finally sat on her bed. Sidney took in a deep breath. 

_Okay. But I won’t tell him till tomorrow. That way I have time to…_

_No! We are telling him_ now! He cut her off. 

_Can you relax? A few more days won’t kill us._

_I can’t guarantee I’ll let you wake up next time you fall asleep._ He warned. 

_I’ll tell him by the end of the day, I promise. For now let’s just work on this._

She pulled the book out from under her bed and opened up her laptop and got to work. Freddy was getting frustrated just sitting there silently with her as she worked and she almost had the whole spell translated after half an hour had gone by. Unfortunately there was nothing so far about reversing it. Being with her like this made the compulsion stop but he still had the nagging desire to physically touch her and there was a faint pain in his chest. Unknowingly he started to pull her to sleep and she straightened up in bed and shook her head. 

“Stop it.” She said aloud. 

_I’m not doing it on purpose._ He growled. 

_Well that’s not comforting._

_I told you it was getting worse. It physically hurts to be in my world without you. Even when I’m with you now I still want to be touching you but I can’t._ He admitted his voice losing its demonic tone. She could practically feel how helpless he felt and he knew it. 

_As soon as we get clear of here and have somewhere to stay I’m pulling you out._ She insisted.

_What if that makes it worse?_

_It’s the one thing we haven’t tried yet so I’m doing it whether you want to or not._ She stood her ground and he sighed in defeat.

_Fine we’ll try it._ He agreed as Sidney closed the book and her laptop her eyes hurting from staring at the screen as she remembered what Delvin had said about Debois. _I’m kind of curious about that myself._ Freddy admitted reading her thoughts as she slipped her slippers on and made her way to Debois’ office. She was sipping her coffee typing away at her computer. 

“Can you I help you?” Debois asked looking a bit surprised to see her. 

“Yeah…” Sidney replied sitting in the chair in front of her desk. “Delvin told me you purposely had me moved here even after he had said no. I was curious as to why?” 

“Well…” Debois smiled. “Honestly my plan was to keep you here a day or two then release you. I could tell by looking at your file that you didn’t belong in there. I figured your _hallucinations_ were a supernatural sort of thing so I put in a transfer for you. But then Beth was careless and because of that you were exposed to him so we had to keep you here. I am really truly sorry about that. I’ve released two other patients in the past with similar problems.” 

Sidney just sat there in complete awe. This woman actually went out of her way to get her there.

“Th-thank you.” She stood from her chair and ran around the desk hugging the surprised woman as she ignored Freddy’s groans. Releasing her she returned to the chair. “I don’t even know what to say.”

“Your welcome dear. You know, now that you know everything you know and how to stay away from _him_ you are more than welcome to leave.” She smiled. 

“I know Delvin told me today. I think I’m going to go tell him right now.” Sidney explained heading back out to the hallway. “Thank you again.” She said as she turned down the hall. 

_Finally. So she’s the reason I’m stuck with you. I’ll kill her later._ Freddy laughed.

_Shut up will you. It’s not like we’re leaving right this second._ She thought getting annoyed with him.

_I know. But the sooner the better. We don’t even know if there is a way to reverse this yet._ He explained gravely. 

Delvin was sitting in the kitchen with Beth and Brent as they ate snacks. Sidney joined them at the table. 

“Hey Sid what have you been up to all day?” Brent asked. 

“Just reading and watching Netflix.” She lied and Delvin looked to her. 

_Say something already._ Freddy was growing impatient. 

“So I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said.” She had everyone’s attention now. “I want to leave.” Beth smiled at her from across the table and Brent’s face contorted into confusion and sadness.

“But where would you even go? Your parents…”

“Brent! It’s her choice. She’s old enough to make her own decisions.” Beth cut him short making Sidney cringe at the mention of her parents.

_Looks like your little boyfriend doesn’t want you to leave._ Freddy taunted. 

_Shut up._ She growled back at him. Delvin glared at Brent disapprovingly. 

“Beth’s right. It’s her choice.” Delvin agreed. “When would you like to leave?” He asked as they all ignored Brent’s sad glares at Sidney. 

“How about the day after tomorrow? That way I can get all packed and figure out where I want to go, and spend one more day with everyone.” She said making Beth grin at her.

_Why not tomorrow?!_ Freddy rasped and she could feel herself getting warm with his anger.

_Dammit calm down. You want to look suspicious and just take off or do you want to do it the right way so they’ll leave us alone once we’re gone?_ She spat at him and he grew quiet knowing she was right. 

“That works out just fine. I can drop you off somewhere if you like or get you a rental car. Whichever you prefer. You don’t have to decide now.” Delvin offered.

“Really? Wow thank you. I’m not sure yet. I’ll let you know in the morning.” She promised.

“Ok well I’ll leave you to it.” He said exiting the kitchen leaving Sidney with a grinning Beth and a rather depressed looking Brent.

“Where do you think you’ll go?” Beth asked excitedly. 

“I think somewhere near my parents.” She admitted. “Maybe ease my way back in with them. Even if it does take a while it’s better than not trying.”

“And you can meet your little sister.” Beth smiled making her wish that it would really work out that way. 

_It’s possible. Even if we can’t get this reversed you at least deserve to meet her._ Freddy promised sounding more human than normal. 

“I hope so.” She smiled sadly. _Are you ok?_

_What? I_ can _be nice!_ He yelled demonically then left her.

Sitting in his chair he held his head and screamed out in pain and anger. He felt like someone was shoving pins in his head. It didn’t help that he could hear Sidney’s concerned thoughts for him. She knew something was wrong but he didn’t want her to know, he really needed to stop telling her what it was doing to him. He hated being seen as weak even if it was just by her. Everyone else feared him and saw him as this ultimate evil. Yet here he was coming undone from one girl’s accidental curse. He wanted to be nice to Sidney even if she was the cause of all this pain. It was something he never wanted, not since his daughter. He was far past the point of caring what this thing was turning him into, he just wanted to survive it long enough to get rid of Westin Hills and get his revenge. 

It was tempting to go back to her but he knew if he did so soon she’d notice and take even more pity on him. She didn’t need to know how bad it was getting. He couldn’t wait until they were out of there so she could attempt to pull him out into the real world with her. As he jumped from dream to dream tormenting as many as he could only killing a few of them the more he started to realize how much he kept thinking of her as part of him and he was starting to worry that he’d never return to normal. If it hurt this much to be away from her now there was no telling how bad it’d get after actually getting pulled out and then going back to the dream world without her. All he had to do was last another day or two and he hoped he would be able to let her wake up the next time she fell asleep.

After a few victims he couldn’t help but watch Sidney as she sat and watched movies with Beth and he fought himself the whole time to not return to her. She kept trying to tell him to return to her knowing it was hard for him to stay away but he still refused. Beth and everyone finally headed to their rooms for the night after Brent had made them brownies to share. 

Freddy stabbed his own blades into his chest still resisting the urge to go to Sidney as she called out to him with her mind. She finally gave up after a few minutes and finished translating the spell. Finally she figured out the part of the spell that she never got to perform since she was interrupted by her parents, but it wasn’t related at all to reversing or weakening the bond that it created, only summoning the right spirit. 

_Freddy… it doesn’t say anything about reversing it. I’ll translate other parts of the book tomorrow._ She promised as she turned the light out and laid in bed. The second she closed her eyes he pulled her to sleep. 

“That was unusually fast.” She was surprised as she appeared beside him and he rushed to her becoming his human self pinning her to the wall. The room shifted and she was now beneath him on his bed. He leaned into her and breathed in her sweet scent and covered her body with his. She took in a deep breath and quickly put her hand over his mouth before their lips met causing him to lose what little concentration he had and returned to his normal demonic self. Staring into her he took a long deliberate breath stopping himself from attempting anything further. “Calm down.”

“I’m _trying_.” He groaned as she removed her hand from him and he released her for a second and sat up against the headboard. She didn’t even protest and followed his lead letting him pull her into his lap. Wrapping his legs and arms around her trapping her with him. He rested his chin on her shoulder from behind his burnt cheek brushing against hers. The pain in his head and chest dulled a bit from the contact with her. 

“You know you could have come back to me at any time it was your choice to stay away and make it harder on yourself.” She explained as the brim of his fedora rested atop her head and he enjoyed the feel of being wrapped around her. 

“It would only make it worse.” He rasped wishing she’d just be silent for once. 

“At this point I think no matter what you do it’s going to get worse.” She warned as his grip on her tightened to the point it caused both of them pain and he released her letting out a demonic growl. 

“Ahh! I can’t do this much longer! There has to something, _anything_ that will make this less painful that it already is! I don’t know what to do anymore! I just want to be with you, in you, touching you, watching you and even then it still hurts!” He screamed and stabbed his blades into the bed less than an inch away from Sidney’s legs then slammed her against the headboard causing her cry out. After freeing them from the bed the tips of his blades barely met with her face never breaking her skin. Taking in long deliberate breaths he dropped his blades from her then disappeared. 

Sidney caught her breath and stared where he had vanished from for a few moments as she processed what had happened. Before she could think a word he reappeared on top of her and pinned her arms down. 

“Pull me out with you. _Now_!” He demanded leaning into her. 

“No! You really think I’d let _you_ loose in Westin Hills while I’m here?!” She yelled back at him struggling to get her wrists free.

“ _Please_ just do it!” He begged with a pained look on his face. Sidney could see the desperation in his eyes and wished they were leaving in the morning realizing how much this link had taken its toll on him. She had to do something to distract him for the night, _anything_. 

Thinking quickly she bit down on her tongue as hard as she could and the pain distracted him enough for her to twist out of his grip and trade him positions. She threw him onto the bed ignoring the taste of her own blood and sat on top of him. He pulled her down to him and kissed her fiercely healing her as they both became completely lost in one other. Their clothes vanished and their eyes met for a moment as they parted and gasped for air. They both knew this time there was no holding back, even if it hurt the both of them. 


	19. Checking Out

Freddy couldn’t believe what Sidney was doing to him. He was completely helpless to stop her and he didn’t want to. She stared down him as she gently rubbed her clit on his growing hardness and reached to remove his fedora from his head. Once in her hand he guided her arm making her set it on her own head and he smiled up at her. 

_I don’t think I’ve ever seen him smile before. Fuck just stop thinking he can hear you!_ At that Freddy let a small laugh escape the back of his throat and pulled her into a kiss. Becoming his human-self Sidney could feel him change on her lips and the scent of his cologne overwhelmed her senses causing her to lose herself momentarily as she twisted her fingers into his hair. They both clutched desperately onto each other refusing to part as their tongues danced and she continued to rub against him. 

Freddy ran his hands up and down her arms and back sending shivers through the both of them. They stayed entwined as long as they could and eventually parted gasping for air before quickly latching back onto one another. 

Nothing was going to stop him from enjoying every second of this night. He was even thankful for the slight pain that still lingered in chest. It was an unforgettable reminder to not lose control, making it easier for him to enjoy everything she was doing to him. His hands finally rested on her hips as he sucked on her tongue making her moan into his mouth. She followed his hands and slowly slid her wetness over him and they both paused for a moment just enjoying the feel of it. 

Sidney was surprised at how easily she became aroused by him. He tasted like sweet spice and just the smell of his cologne seemed to turn her on now. Looking down at him he heard her thoughts and began to move her hips smirking up at her and she obeyed riding him slowly knowing he wanted it to last just as much as she did. 

They weren’t sure how long they were like that, but Freddy enjoyed watching her ride him as his hat moved in unison with their movement, and only had to stop her a few times as they both got close to release. Wanting to be closer to her he pulled her down to him and wrapped his arms around her and sat up so she was now flush against his chest sitting in his lap as she rode him. 

Sidney started to slow her pace and almost completely ceased her movement on top of him as she just let everything go and enjoyed being this close to him resting her forehead on his as she ran her fingers over the bare flesh of his back and upper arms. He closed his eyes enjoying her light touch over him as they both just sat there completely entwined together running their fingers over each other. Their heads moved and their cheeks brushed together and their lips lightly ran across each other’s neck. There was nothing but the sound of their heavy breathing and the blood rushing in their ears. 

Without warning or thought Sidney bit down hard on Freddy’s neck snapping the both of them into a frenzy. Gripping onto one another they moved in unison thrusting harder and harder bringing them to the brink of release. They kissed hard biting and sucking on each other’s lips until they both finally came moaning and shuddering together. 

Attempting to catch their breath they finally let go of one another and collapsed to the bed. Returning to his normal self, without conscious decision, Freddy pulled Sidney back to him wrapping his arms and legs around her holding her into his chest. 

She was tempted to shove him off of her but knew he couldn’t help himself and was too exhausted and out of breath to do anything about it. 

“Why can’t… every time… be this… good…?” He asked aloud between breaths. Sidney let out a small giggle into his chest surprised at how comfortable she felt in his arms even when he was his demonic normal self. She thought about her clothes yet they didn’t reappear onto her.

“Not yet… please… just humor me and lay here with me for a while.” Freddy asked with pain in his voice and she rested her head on his chest to let him know she wasn’t going anywhere and wrapped an arm around him. Even though he got to be with her again the pain was still there and he couldn’t help but ache to hold her a little longer. It didn’t matter what these things made her think of him anymore. So long as he could make it until she was out of that place and somewhere secure so she could pull him out into the real world. 

Sidney was becoming less and less surprised at how nice he’d started acting towards her. What they just did was… amazing and made her realize just how terrifyingly comfortable and trusting she was becoming of him. This _curse_ was seriously changing him. She tried as hard as she could not to think about it knowing he could hear her every thought and she eventually fell asleep in his arms. The welcoming darkness surrounded her and not after long she woke to Freddy kissing her on the forehead.

“Wake up…” She stared up at him partially surprised that he was still wrapped around her. “You should probably wake up now…” He said hesitantly afraid she might not be able to because of him. Despite wanting to keep Delvin’s suspicions low he couldn’t bring himself to leave her side for even a moment. It started to hurt even more while she was asleep in his arms now there was a pain in his head and his chest even when he was wrapped around her.

“How long have I been out?” She wondered sitting up in bed as Freddy had their clothes reappear onto them. 

“Long enough.” Was his only reply and she eyed him up and down noticing the pained look he was attempting to hide. 

“You should have woken me up sooner.” She warned and he looked away from her as she questioned him with her mind just how bad the link was getting. 

“It’s fine. Just wake up already.” He demanded and she attempted. Nothing happened and she looked to him and they both concentrated, still nothing. 

“It’s not working.” She groaned.

“I know, I’m _trying_! This isn’t easy!” He rasped taking in a deep breath he instinctively pulled her closer resting his head on her shoulder. They both tried again, and again, and again. Still nothing. “Fuck what are we going to do? It won’t let me!” 

“I don’t know!” Sidney wracked her brain to think of something as Freddy growled and stabbed his own blades into his chest in frustration. Thinking as quickly as she could so he couldn’t read her thoughts in time she pulled away from him and shoved him off of the bed causing him to jump back up at her and as he did a wooden bat appeared in her hands and she hit him right in the crotch with it causing him to cry out and he lunged at her.

Sidney entwined her fingers with his bladed hand stopping him from stabbing her and she pulled him on top of her and kissed him hard as she concentrated and she jolted up in bed and looked around for a moment before she realized that it had worked. Freddy joined her within a few seconds.

_Fuck I almost pulled you into a coma! You can’t sleep again, not until you pull me out with you, if I can even let you do that._ He rasped in frustration.

_We’ll worry about it when we get to it. At least I’m awake now._ She attempted to calm him. 

_Thanks for that…_ He lost his demonic tone. _I’m serious. Thank you for last night and for waking yourself up. I…_

_I get it just stop._ She demanded still finding it hard to hear him say those kinds of things to her. It was really starting to bother her how noticeably different he was now. He wasn’t himself anymore. 

Freddy hated how right she was about him. He really wasn’t himself anymore. Just a shell filled with desire towards this girl that he had been cursed with. He was silent as she went about her day and took a shower before joining everyone in the kitchen. The pain was growing even worse. His whole body ached and longed for her touch. It felt as if someone ripped a hole in the center of his heart. He hoped that the pain would stop when she pulled him out. Doing his best to ignore what Sidney was doing and thinking he attempted to think up other ways to weaken the link. 

Sidney was surprised that he stayed quiet even though she knew that he was still with her. Brent had made them pancakes and hash browns for breakfast.

“So you’re really going to leave tomorrow?” Niki asked with a frown. 

“Yeah I wanted to try and see my mom. I think then they might let me back… in…” She replied sadly thinking about it wondering if it was even possible. 

“I wish I could do that.” Delvin frowned and Niki put a comforting arm around him. 

“I’m sorry.” Sidney looked down at her feet. 

“No it’s ok. It’s Freddy’s fault. He purposely made it look like I did it.” He explained making Sidney cringe and she was sure she heard Freddy laugh in her mind. “But what your dad is doing is horrible. I hope you can get through to your mom.”

“I’m sure she will.” Beth smiled pouring a large amount of syrup on her pancakes. Brent was rather quiet and gave her a sad smile from across the table.

“And you can totally take the laptop with you it’s yours. You’ll need it I’m sure.” Niki reminded her. 

“Thank you. I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you…” She looked away from her.

“By getting out of here and living your life is plenty for me. One of us has to have a happy ending.” Niki replied looking up at Darrien making him blush. 

Freddy stayed silent most of the day even though he was with her the entire time. He didn’t even want to attempt to leave her. Everyone was together for the entire day and Beth was helping her pack all of her things up. It was almost dinner time when Sidney was finally alone in her room and she sat down and started to research where they could stay.

_Are you okay? You’ve been rather quiet_. She asked for the fifth time that day. 

_Does it even matter at this point? You know I’m not. I’m just trying to think of something that could make this more bearable._ He finally answered doing his best to sound normal. 

_You come up with anything?_

_Only thing I know is that we probably need to find someone that knows more about this spell or anything similar that could help._ He admitted. 

_Well where in the hell are we going? We are going to be out of here tomorrow morning with no plans._ She explained opening her laptop. 

_Just find a hotel or something just outside of Springwood. I don’t even know if you can pull me out outside of this town._

_I fucking hope so._ She said not questioning it any further as he grew silent again. He had never even tried to leave Springwood before. 

Sidney searched and soon found a decent looking hotel only a few miles from the town line. There were a few other hotels and motels nearby that she could have Delvin drop her off at and walk to the one she wanted.

_Good idea he might try to check on you._ Freddy agreed. 

_I really hope he doesn’t._ She shook her head as she closed her laptop. There was a knock on her door. 

“Hey dinner is ready.” Brent called on the other side of the door.

“Coming.” She yelled back and slipped her slippers on. As she made her way out there Freddy grew silent again. He was sick of just sitting there playing the day out with her.

As they all ate dinner together Freddy was getting annoyed with Brent constantly looking over at Sidney from across the table, he just wanted to stab Brent’s eyes out. 

_What’s wrong?_ She asked as she felt herself grow warm with his anger. He ignored her and finally left her. As soon as he was back in his world he doubled over holding his chest in pain barely catching himself on the arm of the couch. 

“Fuck!” He cried and let himself fall onto his decrepit couch. The pain was worse and on top of that there was an excruciating ache to be with her. It was as if he wasn’t whole if he wasn’t with her. He just laid there in the fetal position trying to adjust to this new unpleasantness. 

_What are you doing? I can feel you trying to pull me to sleep. Just come back._ Sidney’s thoughts boomed in his ears.

“Ahh! Shut up! Shut up!” He screamed back at her stabbing a blade in his ear wishing it would at least dull the sound of her every thought that pierced his brain, but as always they were louder than his own.

_You’re really starting to worry me just come back._

“No! I’m fine _without_ you!” He yelled as if she could hear him attempting to convince himself it was true. All he had to do was keep it together for another twelve hours. So long as Sidney didn’t sleep until they were out of there they would be free to do whatever they needed to get rid of this curse.

_Why are you doing this to yourself? We’re leaving in the morning don’t worry about keeping Delvin’s suspicions down by killing anyone tonight just come back. I know it isn’t easy for you to stay away._

“Dammit Sid that’s not why I left! I need a fucking break from you! Even if it hurts!” He shouted back at her even though he knew she couldn’t hear him. Forcing himself to finally sit up he held his head in his hands knocking his fedora off his head. It fell to the couch beside him and he started at it for a moment as he shook his head shuddering in pain. The only time her thoughts would stop ringing in his head was when she’d sleep while in his world like she did the night before. 

Sidney called out to him a few more times and eventually gave up. Freddy sat there holding his head in pain and after a while he finally placed his hat back on his head and leaned back on the couch. Hugging his knees to his chest as if he were holding himself together he watched her on his television from under the brim of his fedora. Everyone had finally bid each other good night and she finished packing up all of her stuff except for the laptop and the clothes she was going to wear the next day. 

She was engrossed in trying to find an expert of any sort on the spell or spells similar to the one she used. Of course they both knew it would be near impossible to find anyone since it was pretty much a dead tradition but she wasn’t going to give up any time soon. 

Freddy could feel her guilt towards him. She felt sorry for him and wanted to fix it even if he planned on killing her once this curse was removed, and even though she knew the only reason he promised to help her meet her new sister and try to get through to her mother was because this curse had given him these feelings he had for her now. 

A couple hours went by and she had found only two people that might possibly be of use and she began writing an email to send to them when she asked a question that finally got Freddy’s attention.

_What are you exactly?_

He finally snapped out of his trance of fighting to stay away from her and went straight to her. What was he? He wasn’t even entirely sure. The pain dulled a bit once he was with her again, but he still ached.

_I don’t know. A demon I guess…_

_How do you not know?_ She shook her head in confusion. 

_I don’t even know how I got this way. I had to figure it out on my own._

Sidney huffed in annoyance. She was worried about him while he wasn’t with her and she could hear the pain in his voice. It was hard to not ask if he was ok but knew it would only make it worse for him every time she mentioned it. All she had to do was stay awake all night and figured it’d be best to distract herself by doing her best to research another way to fix this.

_Well what do you remember?_

_What does it matter?_ He was becoming annoyed with her. 

_Please just tell me? It’ll help so they can identify what you are and maybe we can find a way to fix this._ She explained knowing he didn’t like to open up to her more than he already had. 

_No they don’t need to know what I am! No one needs to know! They might come after us if they find out I’m the one_ cursed _to be stuck with you!_

_Dammit just tell me! What are you so afraid of? Do you want to be stuck with me forever?_ She screamed at him and she could feel him wince at her sudden volume.

_I don’t know maybe I do? Maybe next time you fall asleep I’ll just say fuck it and kill you and get it over with already! You don’t under…_ There was a knock at the door. Freddy growled in her mind and instantly left her knowing that it was Brent. 

“Come in.” Sidney responded closing her laptop as she felt Freddy leave her.

“Hey… I just wanted to say I’m sorry for being so distant the last few days. It’s just there isn’t that many of us here and I really like spending time with you.” He admitted blushing a bit as he stood in the doorway.

“It’s ok. I understand. Honestly I wouldn’t mind staying here with all of you. I do like it here, but I really want to try and get through to my mom.” She said realizing that she really did like it there despite her current situation with Freddy. 

“I know… I was wondering if you wanted to join me in the game room for one last night.” He smiled awkwardly and she had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at him.

“Of course.” She agreed knowing it’d be better to distract herself the first part of the night making staying awake that much easier. Following Brent out into the game room she wondered how Freddy was doing. She knew it wasn’t easy for him to leave her like he had been all day. 

Maybe a few hours had gone by and after the third dream he turned into a nightmare he ended up watching Sidney anyways. The second she closed her door he was instantly with her again. 

_Finally._ He groaned as some of the pain subsided. 

_Why do you keep doing that to yourself?_ She asked with all seriousness. 

_What does it matter we’ll be out of here soon. Do_ not _worry about me._

_I do care, even if you do plan on killing me after all of this is done, I still care about you in some stupid fucked up way._ She admitted making him grow silent, she even felt her body temperature drop as she sat on her bed. 

_What? Why?_ He was completely speechless. Granted he knew she was worried about him, but he never thought she cared at all except when it came to helping her get out of that dreadful place. 

_I don’t know I just do. You said it yourself._ _I can’t get away from you, and you can’t stay away from me, so we’ve both developed these complex feelings for each other._ He knew that she was right but it was strange to hear his words thrown back at him from when this all started. Unfortunately, it also made him realize that he felt the same way about her, but she didn’t need to know that. 

_You’re an idiot_. Was his only response. Sidney rolled her eyes and didn’t press the subject any further knowing it was something he didn’t want to even think about, but she felt better now that she had said it even if it was only said in her head to him. 

_I know. But what were you saying before Brent interrupted us?_ She asked curiously. 

_Nothing don’t worry about it._

_You know the less you tell me the harder it will be for me to help you._

_Like I said_ don’t _worry about it._

Sidney sighed giving up on it and opened up her laptop. Freddy stayed quiet as she checked her email still finding no response from any of the people she had contacted earlier. It was only two in the morning and they weren’t leaving until eight. They still had six hours to kill. 

_Watch a movie or something._ Freddy suggested and she pulled up Netflix. _Please don’t make me sit through one of those._ He begged as she read over the Disney movie titles they had. 

_Then what do you want to watch?_ She asked with a laugh. 

_Something not ridiculous or annoying._ He griped. Finally she chose a movie, one of the newer ones called Hansel and Gretel. After that she played a few online games and then chose another movie to end her sleepless night. She started to drift to sleep near the end. 

_Sid! Wake up!_ He yelled in her mind making her sit up in bed making the laptop slide out of her lap. 

_Sorry._ She apologized rubbing her tired eyes. 

_I’m sure Delvin is here by now._ He pointed out noticing the time. 

_Alright I’ll get ready._ Sidney rose from the bed and stretched a bit before putting the laptop away in her bag. After she went to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face she went and made herself a cup of coffee. As she poured herself her second cup Delvin greeted her. 

“All ready to go?” He asked with a smile. 

“Yes.” She smiled back. 

“Well if you’re ready we can go now I know you said your goodbyes last night.” He offered. 

“Yeah all my bags are outside my door in the hallway. I was a bit excited and woke up kind of early.” She lied. 

“It’s ok. I understand. I’ll go load them into my truck while you finish your coffee.” He said and turned to leave the kitchen then reached into his pocket and handed something to her. She took it. “Here I got you a renewed ID so they won’t give you any trouble if they ask for it.” It was her ID. It still had her picture from when she was fifteen on it, but it was brand new. 

“Thank you. I never even would have thought of that.” She smiled and he gave her a smile and a thumbs up as he made his way down the hall. 

_So close to being out of here._ Freddy rasped hopefully as Sidney downed the rest of her coffee and put her cup in the sink. There was the sound of dragging slippers down the hall. Beth sleepily dragged herself towards Sidney and smiled giving her a hug. 

“I’m going to miss you. I’m going to message you on Facebook every day. You go meet your sister.” She yawned and lazily released her and continued on down the hall to the bathroom. 

“Alright let’s go.” Delvin said behind her and she followed him out of Westin Hills and into his truck. 

_Good Riddance._ Freddy rasped as Sidney looked back at the place as they drove away. Delvin made small talk with her giving her advice on places she could stay and jobs she could possibly apply for once she was settled. Freddy griped and made fun of most of the things Delvin was telling her. Luckily the drive was only forty-five minutes and he bought Sidney some breakfast from the drive through before leaving Springwood. 

_Fuck I hope this works._ Freddy said with pain in his voice as they approached the town line. 

_It should be fine. You’re technically me right now._ She attempted to reassure him. She could feel him wincing as they passed the ‘You are now leaving Springwood’ sign. 

Freddy suddenly felt something pass through him and it felt like someone had opened a bunch of new doors for him to pass through. He left her for just a moment and quickly returned a moment later making Sidney worry. 

_I’m fine._ He said sounding a bit surprised. The pain was still there. It was excruciating now, but there were so many new people in his world. _I think I can get to anyone in this town now…_ He sounded unsure. 

_None of them are on Hypnocil either. Fuck that means anywhere I go you can get to them…_

_You say that like it’s a bad thing._ He laughed maniacally. 

_I didn’t think something like this would happen. But you can’t kill any of them. They’ll know. Then they will come after me._ Sidney said starting to panic realizing how bad things could get if she traveled anywhere else while he was still stuck with her. 

_Relax, you think I don’t already know that! As much as I’d love to kill all these new uninformed idiots I can’t risk losing my chance to fix this._ He reassured her and she did her best to stay calm with Delvin driving beside her. 

Freddy stayed silent the rest of the drive. After much protest on Sidney’s part Delvin gave her Two thousand dollars to start her out and she thanked him too many times to count. She waved goodbye as his truck drove off. 

“How in the hell does he have so much money to just give away to me like that?” She asked once he was out of sight. 

_He works for Westin Hills. They get paid_ a lot _of money to silently clean up after me._ He laughed for a moment and then turned serious. _You better start walking so we can get to that other hotel. You need sleep and I need to get the hell out of here._

_In what order?_

_You’re sleeping first. You can’t pull me out while you’re awake._ He rasped becoming annoyed with her as she threw her backpack over her shoulder. Extending the handle on her other bag she rolled it behind her as she quietly walked the five blocks to the other hotel. It looked as if it was straight out of an old black and white horror film. 

"This place looks even creepier than on the website." Sidney said out loud as she passed the welcome sign. **_Hilltop City Value Place Hotel_** it read and she went inside. The outside of the building was very misleading to how the inside looked. It was furnished with shiny marbled tile floors and modern furniture she looked over as she headed to the check in desk. 

Freddy remained silent the whole time. He finally spoke again once she was in her room. 

_Go to sleep. I can feel how tired you are._

“Okay just let me get settled. Relax. We’re out of there now.” She sighed almost fearing falling asleep again afraid she might not be able to wake up. Her room was on the first floor and had a rather large bed in the middle of it. After hanging the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the door she locked it behind her. Plugging in her laptop to charge she stripped down to just her shirt and underwear and laid in the oddly comfortable bed. She had barely closed her eyes as she found herself wrapped in Freddy’s arms on his bed. 

“Just sleep. Please. It hurts too much to let go and when you sleep in here is the only time I can’t hear your thoughts.” He begged hugging her into his chest as he wrapped is legs around her preventing her from seeing the pained expression on his face. 

Sidney wanted to protest but she couldn’t bring herself to even think against it hearing the pain in his voice. 

“Okay… But don’t let me sleep too long.” She warned and closed her eyes.

Freddy let out a breath of relief as she fell asleep in his arms and her booming thoughts finally grew silent. His whole body ached even though he was completely wrapped around her, but he enjoyed the silence and the quiet sound of her breathing. He did his best to keep from waking her up and stopped himself several times from kissing her. No matter how hard he tried to distract his mind or how tightly he held onto her he still longed to be even closer to her. Finally, enough time had passed and he woke her and stared into her with fear. 

“It’ll be fine.” She tried to reassure him seeing the fear and pain in his eyes. 

“What if…” He was cut short when she suddenly pinned him to the bed and kissed him fiercely with her hands on either side of his face. Then the pain and the ache just faded and he felt whole again. 

Sidney released him and sat on top of him on her hotel bed. 

“It worked.” He breathed and looked around and listened. He couldn’t hear her thoughts now unless he chose to. The longing and the pain was gone. 

“How do you feel?” She asked looking into him. 

“It’s quiet.” He smiled. “The ache it’s gone.” He sighed in relief and couldn’t help himself as he pulled her back down to him kissing her. 


	20. A Demons Sentiment

“Was that really necessary?” Sidney groaned sitting up to grab the book only to be pulled back down by Freddy’s arms wrapping around her. “What are you doing? Let me up.”

“I don’t… want to?” The demon replied sounding confused by his own words as his arms tightened around her.

“Alright this is getting kind of weird now. You weren’t this clingy before. Let me go.” She complained and after a moment he released her. 

“Sorry I don’t know what the fuck is happening to me.” He apologized as she retrieved the book from across the room. 

“Don’t say sorry. It sounds really weird coming from you. And ignoring this new clingyness… those items won’t be that hard to find. I had to find items similar to those the first time around. Trust me you can find almost anything on Ebay.” She explained grabbing the laptop off of the desk and hesitantly sat beside the demon on the bed. 

“Good. I just hope this longing goes away with the pain.” He said leaning closer to her trying to keep himself from pulling her into his lap again. They sat in silence as he watched her search through the site to find what they needed for the spell. Only a few minutes had passed and Sidney could feel her eyes getting heavy, she quickly jolted upright. 

“I think I need to get some sleep.” She admitted looking to Freddy for his reaction. 

“Then go to sleep.” He laughed.

“Not without you. I’m not feeling that pain again.” She retorted. 

“You think _I_ want to feel that again?” The demon rasped.

“What am I supposed to do? Not sleep until we weaken this?” She stressed looking into him.

“Can you?” He asked desperately. 

“What? No, we don’t even have the ingredients for the ritual yet! Can’t you just put up with the link for a few hours?” She asked a bit surprised by the desperation in his voice. Freddy stared into her knowing that there really was no way around it. 

“Fine… but…” He smiled revealing his sharp pointed teeth. 

“But… what?” She asked looking rather unamused. 

“You have to do whatever _I_ want while I’m stuck back in my world.” The demon licked his lips while staring into her.

“Ugh… fine.” The tired girl groaned knowing that there wasn’t much he could do to her that she wasn’t already used to by now. “I’ll at least find the ingredients we need first so I can get them ordered.” 

“Don’t worry about that. We should probably move to a place further away from Springwood first. We’ll go after we get some sleep.” He suggested. 

“We?” She looked at him questioningly.

“Just shut up and lay down so I can get the painful part over with.” The demon growled.

After powering down the laptop and plugging it in to charge Freddy turned the lights out with the wave of his hand leaving them in darkness. He wrapped his arms around her and they just laid there in silence for a few moments before he forced them both to sleep.

Sidney opened her eyes finding herself sitting up in Freddy’s bed and him beside her with a pained expression on his face. 

_I’m sorry_. She thought making him wince and turn his head in pain.

“Just try not to think so loud.” The demon begged as he pulled her closer. 

“Is it that bad?” She asked a bit afraid of the answer. 

“Yes, it physically hurts.” He admitted. “Please… do something to _distract_ me.”

Sidney stared into him feeling horrible now that she herself had finally experienced how it feels for him especially hearing the desperation in his voice. She thought about what to do for a moment making him wince again then started to whisper in her own mind. He stared into her and she suddenly grabbed Freddy with her hands on either side of his face pushing into him ending up on top of him causing his fedora to fall beside them on the pillow and her lips met with his. His arms and legs wrapped around her and he enjoyed having her be in control. She kissed him fiercely over and over again tightening her grip on him. 

Freddy’s entire body ached in pain from the link yet it began to dull as he let himself drown in her, she herself got so lost in what they were doing that her thoughts grew silent. Waves of heat and desire ripped through the both of them. They both completely let go of everything and clutched onto each other as their tongues entwined and they refused to part. Everything melted away. Neither of them know how long they stayed like that. They ravished each other’s lips over and over again until one of them moved, they weren’t even sure who, feeling that their clothes had vanished at some point Sidney positioned herself allowing the demon to enter her welcoming wetness. 

As they both breathed heavily in an attempt to catch their breath she rode him slowly as his hands guided her hips. Their eyes never left each other and the hungry girl gripped Freddy’s shoulders and he obeyed as she pulled him up into the sitting position and wrapped her legs around him so they were chest to chest face to face. Reaching behind him she replaced his fedora atop his head causing him to grin enough to reveal his sharp teeth. He pulled her arms to rest on top of his shoulders and she placed her hands behind his head as his reached beneath her shoulders and they both pulled the other into a crushingly passionate kiss. The brim of the demon’s fedora rested atop Sidney’s head as she slowly rode him barely coming up for air between kisses. 

Freddy let himself completely surrender to her. He begged to be distracted and she did not disappoint. Sid herself was so lost in what she was doing that her thoughts had completely ceased. Despite the small amount of lingering pain in his chest, the demon didn’t want it to end. He could feel her getting close to release and he wrapped his arms tightly around her stopping her slow movements on top of him. She obeyed yet never stopped ravaging his lips with hers. 

Sidney allowed herself to get lost in him. She was surprised with herself as she completely unleashed everything she was holding back this entire time she had been stuck with him. Kissing him completely entwined together was incredibly intoxicating and he didn’t once make a move to stop her other than to prolong their release. As she began to ride him again he held her as close as he could. She could tell that he was holding himself back from what he wanted. Parting from their kiss she sucked hard on his tongue and dug her nails into his back.

_Don’t hold back_. She urged and his hands gripped her hips pulling out of her before throwing her onto the bed behind him and crawled on top of her. 

Freddy stared down at her as he held himself above her and she ran her hands over his scarred chest. He slowly re-entered her causing them both to let out breathy moans and Sidney instantly wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him down to her. Wrapping a hand behind her head he kissed her desperately as he thrust in and out of her removing his whole length each time. Her cries of pleasure were muffled by his burnt lips. It wasn’t long until they both finally came and parted from their kiss crying out together. 

They both just laid there placing infinite kisses on each other’s face, neck and chest as they clutched onto one another. The demon laid on his side falling out of her as his fedora fell to the floor and she lazily snuggled into him. Wrapping his arms and legs around the exhausted girl he pulled her into his chest and she fell asleep within minutes.

_Don’t let me sleep too long_. She warned just before she dozed off. The pain returned once he had caught his breath and he tightened his grip around her resting his chin on top of her head of messy hair as he breathed in her intoxicating smell.

He just laid there in silent pain as his mind wandered. What just happened between them was intense to say the least, and the way she kissed him, he couldn’t stop thinking about how it made him feel. For once he felt wanted, needed. It was such a foreign feeling to him he didn’t know what to do with it. The pain seemed to increase the more he thought about it making him want to curl up into the fetal position, but he continued to lay there completely wrapped around Sidney doing his best not to tighten his grip on her any more than he already had. As she slept he thought up ways to get the ingredients they needed faster and the quickest way to get Sidney back home to her Mother. 

“Sid you need to wake up now… please.” She was shaken awake and was met with Freddy’s pained eyes. Without a second thought she grabbed him and kissed him hard as she woke up pulling him out with her. 

The pain was instantly gone and they were on the hotel bed still lip locked and he latched onto her kissing her back fiercely. She struggled for a second then let herself fall into it. When he finally released her she had to catch her breath.

“Uhm… good morning to you too.” She laughed as he attempted to pull her into another kiss, but she put her fingers over his mouth stopping him making him realize what he was doing. He sat up on top of her clenching his fists together. “Are you… okay?”

“Of course not!” The demon growled as he got to his feet and sat at the foot of the bed facing away from her. She wanted to just ignore him and go take a shower for her aching muscles, but she was worried about him, and not just because of what the link was doing to him, on some level she actually cared about him. Reaching out to him he didn’t even turn around but he grabbed her by the wrist before her hand made it to his shoulder catching her by surprise. “What... was that?”

“What was… what?” Sidney asked in confusion causing him to instantly release her wrist and turn to her his eyes were red with anger. She fell back onto the bed not expecting that type of reaction and he blinked making his eyes return to normal.

“Nothing… never mind.” The demon rasped quietly deciding against even asking afraid of the answer. The last hour she was asleep his mind kept wandering thinking about what she had made him feel. He wanted to know what last night meant to her if it even meant anything other than her pitying him. 

“Okay… I’m going to go… take a shower.” She said pointing to the bathroom as her feet met with the floor.

“Can I… join you?” He asked sounding a bit confused at his own question.

“What?! No. Your eyes were just glowing angry red at me ten seconds ago and now you want to shower with me? I’m already sore enough as it is from last night.” She admitted glaring into him. “What is wrong with you?”

“I don’t know!” Freddy yelled throwing his hands up in defeat. Sidney stared into him seeing the lost look in his eyes realizing that for once he really didn’t know. 

“Alright well I’m going to go take a shower. You can join me if you want to.” She offered knowing that the link was responsible for him acting so clingy lately. He stared after her as she went into the bathroom. So many times he had watched her shower, but never once did he think he’d actually want to join her. 

Standing in the doorway to the bathroom she got an idea. She provocatively removed her clothes before turning the shower on. Knowing how this would end she actually wanted it to happen. The demon watched with anticipation surprised by her actions and he quickly shed his clothes as well before he even made it to her. The bathroom had only a stand up shower with plexi-glass around it. Opening the door to the shower Freddy grabbed Sidney and pushed her inside slamming her into the wall catching her off guard. He held her there by her shoulders as the warm water ran over his body. 

“You… wanted this?” The demon asked hesitantly pressing into her. Her only response was a silent head nod causing waves of heat to ripple through him and the door to the shower swung shut at Freddy’s will. Sidney grabbed him by the wrists removing his hands from her shoulders and trailed them down to her hips placing her own hands on his shoulders. Standing on her tip toes pulling him into a kiss he followed her movement and lifted her so they were eye to eye as she wrapped her legs around his waist to steady herself. Staring into him she could feel his harness beneath her and their lips parted for a moment as he slowly slid into her. 

The demon’s lips crushed hers and he used the wall for support as he thrust in and out of her. The feel of his wet burnt flesh on hers was overwhelming and as his tongue explored her mouth she came moaning on his lips finally parting for air. 

Sidney held onto his shoulders as she released his hips from her legs and she smiled deviously up at him as she ran her hands down his body getting onto her knees nearly making Freddy fall over in anticipation. She pushed him back a step or two so the warm water was now falling over her and his back was against the shower wall. Taking hold of him waves of heat and desire began to surge through him. He grew painfully hard as she slowly took him into her mouth. 

This was something that she never thought she’d get to do for anyone. After Freddy had gone down on her yesterday, she was curious if she was capable of getting him off with only her mouth considering she only knew what she heard from other girls in middle school and reading online fanfiction from her favorite shows. She hoped he wouldn’t notice that she was unsure of what she was doing and that he wasn’t listening in on her thoughts. 

Tasting herself on him she moaned with him in her mouth causing all kinds of amazing vibrations to tingle through him as she used her tongue to hit the sensitive spots on the underside of his cock. Running her lips up and down his length Freddy had to use the wall to keep himself steady as she sucked on him. She slowly took him all the way into her mouth and all the way back out over and over again. He kept his hands on the wall behind him to keep himself from grabbing her head and thrusting himself into her torturous mouth. 

There was no one in the world that would willing do this for him before, now here he was with this… dare he even think it, amazing woman… on her knees just to please him, even after she knew all the things he had done. Just adding up everything that happened between them especially in the last two days, the more he realized neither of them would ever be the same. Sidney placed a kiss on the tip of his exceedingly hard cock snapping him out of his thoughts and he looked down to her to be met with her devious gaze. 

Just when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore she grabbed him by the hips and licked and sucked on him thrusting her mouth over him until he came in her mouth moaning loudly above her. Swallowing his salty yet sweet seed while he was still in her mouth caused one more twitch of pleasure in the demon as she sucked down his length one last time. He shuttered in pleasure as he helped her to her feet and kissed her on the forehead. 

“Why?” Was the only word he could get out as she smiled back at him letting the water run over her.

“You’ve done it for me. It’s only fair you get a turn. Besides, I’ve always wanted to try it.” She smirked running her hands through her wet hair causing him to smile a bit and he stood out of the water in silence watching her wash herself while lost in his thoughts. 

Sidney kept glancing up at Freddy as she bathed and was a bit surprised he was still standing there watching her. She closed her eyes as she washed her face and Freddy was tempted to slam her into the wall and make out with her again. He stopped himself and re-appeared on the bed fully clothed.

“Stop getting distracted.” The demon told himself and laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. 

When Sidney opened her eyes to find that he was gone she quickly finished her shower and found him on her laptop. He looked to her for a moment as she stood there in just a towel with her wet hair draped over her shoulder before turning his attention back to the screen. Doing his best to not just stare her down as she got dressed he realized that they would have to wait for the ingredients to get there once they ordered them. 

“Is there a quicker way to do this.” He motioned at the screen. 

“Not that I know of.” She admitted pulling a shirt on as she sat beside him. “I’ll stay awake as long as I can if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Can you stay awake for a week?” The demon asked raising what would have been his eyebrow if he had any. The girl stared back at him. 

“It’ll be fine we’ll figure it out. But I am seriously starving. You ok with staying here while I get some breakfast?” Sidney asked as she pulled on a pair of pants. 

“Just go. I’ll figure out where we’re going next.” He reassured her as an idea formed in his head.

“Oh, okay.” She was a bit surprised by his response compared to the last time she tried to go somewhere without him. As she slipped her shoes on he stared at her longingly then caught himself as she stared back with a smile. As she got to her feet to head to the door Freddy handed Sidney her wallet and they both without conscious decision reached for each other and kissed goodbye. They both paused for a moment but neither of them wanted to say anything about what had just happened. 

“Take your time.” He suggested opening the door for her. She nodded in response before disappearing into the harsh sunlight outside leaving the confused Demon to slowly close the door behind her. Staring at the door it took him a few moments to process what had happened. “What the fuck is happening to me?!” His glove appeared onto his hand and he had to stop himself from stabbing the blades into his chest and ripping out his own heart. So much had changed between them. They _both_ just kissed each other goodbye as if a normal couple would. He had an idea to speed up getting the ingredients for the ritual and with everything that had happen recently he was even more desperate to weaken this thing. Grabbing the laptop he started his search.

*************

Sidney sat completely lost in thought unable to take her mind off of all the things that had happened between her and Freddy in the last two days. Not only was he still completely distracted by her but she too was starting to let herself get lost in him. She tried to shake the thoughts from her head as she drank her coffee and waited on her food. With everything that had happened since she was out of Westin Hills she almost forgot about her mom. Despite how distracted the both of them had become with one another, she actually liked it. The attention and closeness she was getting from him was something that she never had. Even though they were stuck together, and by the looks of it were possibly never going to find a way to have the link reversed, she wanted to enjoy what parts of it she could. 

There was no telling what he’d be like after the link was weakened. He could go back to his normal self and they would go back to avoiding each other, or much worse. She did her best not to think of what horrible outcomes it could have. Slowly eating her breakfast, she did her best not to dwell on it. After having another cup of coffee she made her way back to her room and found Freddy looking rather proud of himself standing at the foot of the bed.

“I got all the ingredients.” He said stepping aside to reveal them laying out on the bed behind him. 

“How?” Sidney asked.

“I wasn’t going to wait a week so I went and got them myself.” The Demon explained waiting for her reaction.

“How many people did you kill to get them?” She asked looking him over. 

“None.” He rasped a bit annoyed she wasn’t more excited about the fact that they now had everything they needed. 

“So then where are we going? I can’t just _walk_ a few towns over.” She pointed out sitting on the bed.

“I’ll get you there.” Freddy said gesturing to himself shifting to his human form.

“Can you even do that? Take me with you?” She sounded unsure. 

“Everything else works with you why wouldn’t that?” He pointed out and held his hand out to her and she took it getting pulled to her feet. “Let’s test it.” 

The demon let out a breath and held Sidney’s hand tightly and appeared outside their hotel room door, alone. He let out a groan and appeared behind her putting his hands on her shoulders. “Maybe I did it wrong.” He said and wrapped his arms around her and appeared outside the door once more empty handed. Growling in frustration he phased right through the door and tried again. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?! This has to work!” He rasped pacing around her and tried one more time once again ending up on the other side of the door empty handed. “Fuck!” He returned to his demonic self as he walked through the door again his glove appearing on his hand and he stabbed his blades into his own chest causing them both to cry out. After pulling his blades out he threw his glove across the room in anger. Sidney quickly grabbed him by the shoulders making him sit on the bed kissing him as she sat beside him. 

“Will you calm down.” She pleaded. 

“Don’t do that.” He growled eyeing her lips wanting more. 

“Well it worked didn’t it.” She pointed out and he let out a breath and they sat there in silence for a moment.

“What are we supposed to do drive? You don’t even know how to drive.” He groaned massaging his temples with one hand. 

“You can, right?” She asked remembering she was still months away from being able to get her learners permit before she was committed. 

“Of course I can! Now you stay here and pack up and pick a place at least an hour from here where we can find a good spot to do the ritual nearby. I’m going to get us a fucking vehicle.” Freddy instructed and disappeared before Sidney could say anything in protest. 

“O… k…” She said aloud staring at the spot he disappeared from. Letting out a sigh she knew he was desperate to get this done as soon as humanly possible and began to pack up her stuff. 

*************

Sidney glared at Freddy as he put her bag in the back seat.

“Yes I killed someone. Get over it and get in.” The demon said reading her mind. _But what if someone comes looking for them? What if…._ “Don’t worry about it she was a loner on a road trip to meet up with some guy she met online. No one will miss her.” 

“Did you purposely find the fanciest one?” Sidney asked looking to the touch screen GPS on the center of the dash board as she got in the passenger seat. 

“You haven't been in a car since you were committed. Trust me this is not considered _fancy_. Just type in the fucking place you picked so we can get going.” Freddy groaned and she pulled a small piece of paper out of her pocket and typed it into the navigation system. 

The ride was quiet until she pulled out the book and began to read over the ritual and she read it out loud as they went over it together. 

“Just be glad it doesn't require you to drink my blood. Who knows what _that_ would do to you.” He laughed then they both grew quiet. Sidney looked over him as he drove realizing she never really looked at him before. Every time he was his human self around her they were always busy distracting each other with their lips or something else. Despite the fact he was at least fifteen years older than her he was rather nice to look at. Then again for all she knew he had purposely made himself look better just to get a rise out of her in the first place.

“What?” He demanded catching her staring at him and she had to think fast. 

“You think after we do this you could teach me to drive before we try for my mom?” She asked becoming a bit excited at the thought. Freddy stared at her for a moment in disbelief before returning his focus to the road.

“You don’t need to drive you have me.” He replied not even wanting to think about how frustrating it would be to even attempt to teach her. Sidney frowned at his response and thought for a moment.

“Please? It’ll be easy, I promise. I’ll let you take control of me while you drive and I’ll learn that way.” She suggested looking to him. He glanced over at her and shook his head.

“Why don’t you have your mom teach you? It’s a family bonding thing… I’m _not_ your family…” He growled growing silent as he remembered he never really got to do much with his own family. 

“So, you may not be my family but… you are…” She was lost on words. 

“I’m what?!” He demanded. “What am I to you?!” Shifting the car into cruise control he finally let go of the wheel and grabbed Sidney by the chin turning her to face him. “Tell me.” His words sent chills through her and he leaned closer pulling her to him. 

“I don’t know! But you’re _something_. What am I to _you_?” She shot back at him causing him to loosened his grip on her face and he thought for a moment. Freddy pulled her closer and his lips rested at her ear.

“You’re _mine_.” The demon whispered sending more chills down her spine and he gently kissed her on the lips before releasing her and returned his attention to the road. The chills running down her spine weren’t from desire, but fear, fear that came with realizing how much she enjoyed hearing him say that. She was his, and even if neither of them wanted to admit it he was hers.

“I know.” Was her quiet answer. Freddy turned his attention to her again and stared into her. “And if I’m yours, then you’re mine too. We… we’ve both shared things we can never share with anyone else.” 

She grew silent and he returned his eyes to the road unable to help himself as he read her thoughts. Smiling to himself he couldn’t help but love knowing that in more ways than one, he had ruined her for anyone else who dared to get close. Yet in realizing this he knew she had done the same to him.


	21. Restless Denial

The rest of the drive was rather quiet and once they arrived at their destination, Deer Creek Motel, they were both eager to be out of the car. Sidney chose this particular place since it was right along a thick tree line giving them plenty of good spots to do the ritual. It was pretty nice for how cheap it was and had several good places to eat within walking distance. Once they were settled into their new room Freddy was desperate to get the ritual done.

"Are you ready?" He asked as she sat on top of the beds maroon comforter.

"It's barely one PM. We should wait till nighttime." She suggested causing him to resume his burnt demonic form and grabbed her by the front of her tank top pulling her closer to him making her breath catch in her throat.

"Please?" The demon begged. "I just want _this_ to stop." He admitted eyeing her lips then quickly released her letting her fall to the bed her hair flopping into her face. Appearing on the other side of the room with the intricate book in hand Freddy flipped through its pages. Sidney sat up and watched him for a moment tucking her hair behind her ears out of her eyes. She originally wanted to do the ritual at night, but it never said anything about what time of day it had to be done. He was desperate to get the link weakened. Even though he never said in exact words, she knew that Freddy was starting to have feelings for her. His words he said in the car replayed in her head. _You're Mine_. Just thinking about it sent chills through her body and made her heart beat faster. It almost scared her how much hearing those words excited her.

They both had really made their mark on each other. She wondered if that would change once they did the ritual.

"Will you stop thinking about _that_ you're _not_ helping." The demon rasped snapping the book closed in defeat.

"How often do you listen in on my thoughts?" She asked curiously.

"I try not to. But when you get quiet I can't help it. I got used to hearing your thoughts all the time when I was in my world… Now are we going to do this or are you going to torture me some more and make me wait till the sun goes down?" He asked outright staring into her.

"I'm not trying to _torture_ you ok. I just don't want to draw attention to ourselves by running around during the day when it's easier to be seen." Sidney explained as Freddy continued to glare at her. "It doesn't matter, we can go now."

"Good because if you said no I would've dragged you out there anyways." He confessed with a small laugh making her let out an annoyed sigh. Once they made sure they had everything they needed Sidney loaded everything up in a small backpack and put her hair up in a messy bun held together by a pencil she pulled from her bag.

Freddy returned to his human form in case they ran into anyone on their way and they walked behind the motel and across the railroad tracks into a small patch of trees. Dark clouds covered the sun promising rain as if the weather knew what they were about to do. Taking her by the hand he led the way. Using what she could remember seeing on the map when looking up the place he read her mind and dragged her behind him eager to get to the thicker cover of trees on the other side of the clearing in front of them. There was a large pond overflowing with moss and three young boys were riding their bikes towards them on the small dirt path that had been carved out all the way down the clearing. The first two of the kids passed them by without a second look and the third stared them down and stopped a few feet away from them.

"Aren't you a little old to still be holding your dad's hand?" The idiot kid smirked and laughed before speeding away on his bike.

"I AM _NOT_ HER _FATHER_!" The disguised demon screamed after the kid and Sidney instinctively held tighter onto his hand and grabbed him by the shoulder trying to break his angry glare after the boy. He caught up with his friends and they made it further down the path right along the mossy pond and with a twitch of Freddy's free hand the boys bike faltered falling precisely to make him fall into the mossy green water. The demon cackled and the worried girl tugged on his arm.

"Really?" She said rather unamused.

"I could have done _much_ worse to him." He warned and continued towards the thicker trees with her in tow.

As they made it a few feet under the cover of the trees it began to rain. Once they could see nothing but trees surrounding them Freddy stopped and looked around for a moment before releasing her hand.

"This will work." He confirmed and Sidney handed him her backpack and he pulled the book out and they both set up the ingredients in silence. After laying out the herbs they both stood back from it for a second. "It looks right…"

"It's fine it matches the symbol in the book." Sidney reassured him taking the bone dagger and hollowed out goat horn from the bag. The demon read over the book again and watched her as she inspected the bone knife.

"Sid…" He rasped turning her attention to him. "What if… this doesn't work?"

"It's going to work. And if it doesn't we'll try something else." She promised and stood in the middle of the symbol they had made out of herbs on the ground. "Ready?"

"Yes." He replied desperately handing her the book and she gave him the dagger and the hollowed out goat horn. If this worked, he was planning on staying in his world and avoiding Sidney as much as he could. He needed to get away from her before anything thing else progressed between them. Then again it might do nothing to dull this ever growing desire to be near her. They both took in a deep breath as she held the book open. She looked to the demon and he nodded as he began to read her mind to stay in sync with what parts of the spell he had to say with her.

"Nilchi Xêvioso Gihda dahini sey achne nie hoy-lee alyl." They said in unison causing the rain to beat down around them even more. Freddy with a flick of his wrist lit the herbs around them on fire filling both their senses with potent and almost suffocating smells.

"Shi yena-zen agnonty dychi-dee adwala." Sidney continued doing her best not to choke on the smoke. "Dahini joh hosid ulchi-naya okil doshi yen-zen boh dinith." She continued and offered her hand out to the demon and steadied the book in her one hand.

Freddy sliced the palm of her hand open with the bone dagger then tossed it into the middle of the flaming symbol. Doing their best to ignore the pain it caused them he held the hollowed out goat horn beneath her hand as she made a fist letting her blood drip into it.

"Ta shodi danijo-kay niyaz." They chanted together. "Dybi-jo betak ni-hita bi-ly!" They shouted the last part and the demon drank from the horn. He threw it into the middle of the symbol and the fire suddenly extinguished itself. Looking around all the herbs had burnt away along with the horn and dagger leaving behind no trace.

"Did it work?" She asked looking to him for a response. He reached out for her and held onto her wrist healing her.

"I don't feel any different." He said sounding rather disappointed and there was a loud crack of thunder above them causing Sidney to jump and unknowingly cling to him. It started to pour and the rain finally began to penetrate the thick trees above them and they were both soaked within a few seconds. He laughed and pulled the pencil out of her hair causing it to fall out of its bun and down her back.

"Come on let's get back to the room and really test it." She suggested glaring at him as the rain came down on them and started to walk. Freddy appeared right in front of her blocking her path.

"Why wait?" He said deviously and stabbed one of his blades up through her jaw. Before either of them had a chance to cry out he quickly ripped the blade out and pulled her into a kiss healing her as he enjoyed the taste of their blood and her sweet tongue together. They both fell into the kiss and before the demon got too carried away he relaxed and let himself return to his world. She stood there grasping the air for a few seconds after he had disappeared. It took her a moment to realize where he had gone.

It didn't surprise her that he had left so quickly. It was obvious he was desperate to try and get away from her for a while, knowing very well why. Letting out a sigh she started to head back to the motel.

Freddy sat comfortably in his arm chair in his decrepit living room just enjoying the silence. To his surprise the spell had worked, he only hoped that it was a permanent fix half expecting the pain to gradually come back along with Sidney's deafening thoughts. He watched her on his cracked television soon realizing that she was heading in the wrong direction to make it back to the motel. Groaning he went to her.

_You're going the wrong way._ He laughed catching her off guard and she tripped on a rock and had to catch herself on a nearby tree.

_You could have at least walked me back you know._ She growled back at him.

_Didn't think you'd get lost. Just go left from here and go straight._ He instructed and she turned walking faster.

_I take it the spell worked?_ She asked knowing it obviously did just by the tone of his voice.

_Yes. I'm going to go back. Don't get lost._ He rasped before leaving her.

Once she made it back to the motel the rain had returned to a light sprinkle and she was completely soaked. She decided to take a shower to wash the rain and herb smoke off of herself.

Now that the pain was gone Freddy wasn't sure what to do with himself. For the first time in over a month he was in his world without longing to be with Sidney or watch her, no deafening thoughts to distract him. There was no one in his world despite being able to get to those in the town they were in. Then again it was the middle of the day and there was no real way to spread his fear there, unless he could have her pull him out and he did it himself. Just thinking about it made him realize how he didn't feel the need to kill like he used to. Westin Hills was gone and everyone there was dead by his own hand. He finally had his revenge and could just sit and enjoy the fact that that wretched place was gone. But now that he had finally gotten what he had been after all these years what else was there to do with himself?

Sidney knew that Freddy would avoid her for a while and figured she'd enjoy having some alone time with herself. After using the computer to look up what was nearby she walked to The Cracker Barrel across the street. She enjoyed looking at all the little things they sold in the front of the store and even played a large game of checkers with a little girl dressed in a Disney princess outfit letting her win while she waited to be seated. Once back at her motel she decided to pick out a few shows to watch and she ended up binge watching Avatar the Last Airbender.

When she finally fell asleep it was strange not to find Freddy right next to her. He knew she was asleep, he felt her enter his world and was glad he still could only hear her thoughts if he chose to. Still not ready to be around her again he was lucky enough to find some new victims in his world from Springwood to occupy his time.

After scaring a few new kids there was suddenly three that entered his world all at once. Ones that he hadn't seen in a while with their supply of Hypnocil recommended by Westin Hills. He watched them all panic for a few moments as they realized where they were and did something he hadn't done in a while and put all of them together in the same dream. Three eleven-year-old boys and they were obviously having a sleep over. The three of them frantically looked around and called out for their friends. They all had on matching Ninja Turtle pajamas and once they set eyes on each other they all gathered together.

"Crap Jamie we ate so much cotton candy we all forgot to take our dream vitamins!" The redheaded one said in a panic.

"I knew we should have taken them before dinner!" Jamie admitted grabbing the third boy and shaking him as he looked around them in fear. "Chris it's ok we're all here. We just have to stick together and try to wake ourselves up."

"But this has never happened before! All of us together in the dream. _He_ did this! I know it!" The frightened boy cried.

"Will you be quiet, he'll hear us." The red head whispered. "Besides mom said he hasn't killed in a while, maybe he's busy with something else."

"He _was_. My dad doesn't know I heard him and mom talking about it, but that special hospital that they told us about was destroyed. I bet you it was _him_." Chris explained quietly as they all made their way to the front door.

Freddy laughed silently as he watched them. _If they only knew_.

"Just don't think about him ok. Let's just try to go somewhere else. Clyde you know how to change the room right?" Jamie asked as they stood in the front room.

"It's been so long. But I can try… just close your eyes and picture the playground across the street from my house." They all closed their eyes and concentrated and when they opened them they were standing in the middle of Freddy's boiler room.

"I told you! He found us!" Chris whimpered as the heat from below surrounded them.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up…" Clyde chanted holding onto his two friends.

"That's not going to work." The demon rasped standing on the other side of the catwalk causing Clyde to cry out in fear.

"Don't hurt us! We never did anything to you!" Jamie screamed as he walked backwards taking his friends with him and after a few steps they realized they were cornered.

"You really think that matters?" He laughed demonically.

"I don't want to die!" Chris pleaded.

"Too bad. I'm _desperate_ to find out if killing you three will put me back to normal." Freddy admitted advancing on them.

"No! Leave my friends alone!" Jamie jumped forward pushing the demon to one side of the catwalk as he shoved Clyde and Chris in the other direction. Freddy's hand wrapped around his neck his flesh burning into his causing him to scream in pain. "Run!" He managed to choke out. The demon shoved his blades into his chest twisting them until the boy's soul was his. After dropping his lifeless body into the fire below he appeared in front of the other two that remained.

"Jamie…" Chris sobbed and Clyde grabbed him by the arm pulling his frightened friend behind him as he ran down the cat walk. Freddy held out his hand and the crying boy slid down the walkway on his heels to him. The demon held his blades out and cut the boys head clean off laughing demonically as he kicked his body down into the flames below.

"No!" Clyde screamed as he watched his fallen friend's soul fly into the burnt demon. "You ugly asshole! You killed my best friends, you killed my babysitter, you killed Chris's sister! Why don't you just leave us alone?!" He ran at Freddy full speed as a sword appeared in his hands. The brave kid passed right through the demon and ran right off of the cat walk and into the flames below. Freddy watched the kid burn until he consumed his soul.

Returning to his chair in his decrepit living room he still felt no different. Not even killing those kids was satisfying, he still longed to be near Sidney and forced her awake without her knowing it so he wouldn't be tempted to go to her.

The next day Sidney was getting a bit stir crazy unable to bring herself to watch anything else. She ended up searching through the car they had acquired. In it she found an iPod touch and a Kindle. There were already lots of books on the kindle and picked some out to read after going through the iPod deciding she'd play with it later.

A few days had gone by rather slowly for the both of them. Sidney stayed in her own dreams and Freddy did his best to occupy himself with what few kids entered his world. She had eaten at all of the different restaurants within walking distance and even walked to the Wal-Mart that was over a mile away and got herself some new clothes realizing she didn't have much that would be comfortable with the rising summer temperatures.

At first it didn't bother her being alone, but after having someone there with you to look over your shoulder and to talk to for the last seven years it was lonely and quiet. She had Gregory for so long and he was replaced with Freddy. Even her dreams were lonely, she couldn't even feel him watching her. Sitting on the bed she pulled out the picture of her and her brother from her bag and stared at it for a few moments.

"Look at where I am now. Committed for seven years then I'm finally free, but with a demon chained to me… one whose attention I crave…" She quietly admitted out loud to herself before setting the picture on the nightstand. Putting on her new headphones and turning the iPod on she started to color in a stress relief coloring book she had bought when she went to Wal-Mart.

Freddy was growing restless trying to avoid her. The quiet had gotten deafening and he started to listen to her thoughts again earlier that day and hearing her say out loud that she craved his attention sent warm chills down his spine. Part of him knew she had hoped he was listening when she said it. Being wanted was something he hadn't felt since before his wife left him over thirty years ago. Watching Sidney on his cracked television he was tempted to go to her but he stopped himself yet again. He was still afraid that being with her again would make the pain from the link return. There was also still the matter of getting her back to her Mother. She had thought about it a few times as well. They needed a plan, and not only that but they at least needed to attempt to find a way to reverse the link completely. A few were in his world and he decided to distract himself and go torment them a bit so they'd go tell their friends about him.

Sidney sat in her old room in her dream and practiced doing things she remembered seeing Freddy do before such as teleporting and causing things to come to life. She was becoming incredibly bored with herself in both the dream and waking world. Pacing her room, she thought about her mother again making her wonder just how long Freddy was going to keep up avoiding her when he knew that she couldn't drive anywhere on her own.

Suddenly he appeared right in front of her and grabbed her hard by the throat pinning her to the wall. The demon stared into her for a moment looking her up and down as she sucked in a breath. He released her grabbing her by the shirt while wrapping his other hand behind her head pulling her to him and locking lips with her. She was completely caught off guard yet enjoyed the fierceness of the kiss as waves of heat rushed over the both of them. When they parted they had to catch their breath.

"I was trying to let you have your space." She breathed.

"I know. But we aren't going to get anything done by avoiding each other." He rasped as the room shifted and they now sat on his couch. Freddy wanted to pull her to him but instead he dug his nails into the palms of his hands realizing he still wanted her even now that the link was weakened.

"So should I go back to finding a way to reverse this?" She asked gesturing between the both of them.

"Yes. It'd be better for you if we weren't linked together once you get back to your mother." The demon explained unknowingly leaning closer to the girl.

"Better for _me_? What about _you_?" She said noticing Freddy's clenched fists as he dug his nails into his hands.

"The link doesn't affect me anymore. But if…"

"Well _that's_ a lie." Sidney interrupted covering his fists with her hands making him realize what he was doing. "I'm not stupid. I know why you've _really_ been avoiding me." He relaxed his hands and yanked them away from her.

"Oh really? _Enlighten_ me." He growled.

"You won't admit it. Even without the link you'd still want me, and now that it's been weakened you can't hide behind the link to explain your actions towards me. Like you said before I'm yours, and you're mine. Why don't you just…" She was cut short as one of the demon's blades pierced through the front of her throat as he held her there by her shoulder. Sucking in a pained breath she glared at him.

_Shut up._ Freddy growled ignoring the pain he had caused himself.

_You're just pissed I'm right._ She shot back at him.

_You keep telling yourself that. But you're_ wrong _!_ He denied. It took them both a moment to realize what they had just done. They were talking telepathically and Freddy pulled his blade from her healing her as he pulled the blade out.

"How in the fuck… I thought we weakened this thing?!" The demon rasped in confusion.

"Just because we made it less painful for you doesn't mean it can't still get worse in other ways." Sidney explained rubbing her throat where he had stabbed her.

"Great…" He griped staring into her.

"I can only hear what you want me to, so stop worrying about it. You can listen in on my thoughts whenever you want." She pointed out.

"Too bad for you." He laughed and she glared back at him.

"Are you going to teach me to drive or what?" She asked bluntly changing the subject.

"I already told you no." The demon growled as red began take is eyes over.

"But wouldn't it…" Freddy vanished before she could argue. Sidney screamed in frustration and punched the couch. "Stop being afraid of your feelings asshole!" She yelled before waking herself up.

After getting breakfast she attempted to find anyone that knew anything about the original spell that she had used. At least now she knew what the spell was called so it was a bit easier to ask around on forums. Once she posted on a few sites she tried to find other spells similar to the one she used. There were hundreds of spells for binding ghosts and demons to you, but they were all simple ones requiring highly easy to obtain ingredients and simple chants. Just by looking at them it was obvious that most of them weren't actually supposed to work so much as keep the modern day wannabe witches busy. Laughing at the ridiculously over used chants she gave up on that search. Wracking her brain for other things to search for she decided to try and figure out exactly what Freddy was.

An hour of scrolling and clicking on links lead to absolutely nothing. The closest thing she could find was the demons that are thought to sit on someone's chest while they sleep that most people associate with sleep paralysis. Groaning in defeat she decided to make herself a lazy lunch and bought a cup of ramen from the small store they had in the main part of the motel and did some more of her stress relief coloring book afterwards while listening to her _new_ iPod.

"Fuck what did I even do with myself before all of this?" Freddy asked himself aloud while tapping his blades on the armrest of his chair. Then he realized that before Sidney he was torturing people in the South Wing of Westin Hills trying to convince them to pull him out. All of them were quickly eliminated in anger every time she hadn't cooperated with him. When he wasn't dealing with them he was spreading the fear to anyone he could, but eventually he killed most of the new ones in his world off in anger as well. The want to kill had diminished killing those boys the other day proved that. The only anger her had now was with himself as he denied what feelings he had for Sid and forced himself to stay away from her.

He had kept himself from watching Sidney all day, but still occasionally listened in on her thoughts. She too was becoming bored being alone, but it was different for her. For the past seven years she had Gregory, now she actually had real alone time and she was already getting sick of it. He couldn't help but replay what she had said the day before. ' _A demon chained to me… one whose attention I crave…_ ' It still sent chills down his spine. Now she craved him as well. It was in the back of her mind and she kept ignoring it. Even while she listened to her iPod she'd skip all the love and sex songs trying not to think about it afraid he'd hear her.

"Ugh you're _not_ helping!" She yelled at the iPod skipping another song she was trying to avoid 'Surrender By Evanescence' and it ended up shuffling to 'Addicted By Kelly Clarkson' one she hadn't heard yet. **' _It's like you're a drug, It's like you're a demon I can't face down, It's like I'm stuck…'_** She knew she should have skipped it but she listened anyways out of curiosity.

**' _It's like I'm running from you all the time_**

**_And I know I let you have all the power_ **

**_It's like the only company I seek is misery all around_ **

**_It's like you're a leech_ **

**_Sucking the life from me_ **

**_It's like I can't breathe_ **

**_Without you inside of me_ **

**_And I know I let you have all the power_ **

**_And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time'_ **

Listening intently, she started to realize how well this song fit her and Freddy's relationship and finally brought herself to skip it. Letting out a sigh she removed her headphones and decided to get a new game to play on the laptop desperate for distraction. She ended up buying and playing a classic pack of games from Sega Genesis that she remembered having when she was younger. On her way back from grabbing a soda from the machine, she walked past the car getting an idea.

The demon sat rather bored doing his best to not watch or listen in on Sidney. He was tempted just to go to her but couldn't bring himself to do it knowing it would only make things worse if he continued to spend too much time with her. Listening in on her all he could hear was that song she had listened to earlier playing in her head making him growl.

_How hard can this be? If he won't help me, I'll just do it myself._ She thought turning the key in the ignition enough to turn the music on and he instantly went to her.

_What the_ fuck _are you doing?_ He rasped finding her sitting in the car with that overly suggestive song on.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to teach myself to drive. Not like _you're_ going to do it." She spat at him as she turned the key the rest of the way in the ignition.

**" _It's like I can't breathe_**

**_It's like I can't see anything_ **

**_Nothing but you_ **

**_I'm addicted to you_ **

**_It's like I can't think_ **

**_Without you interrupting me_ **

**_In my thoughts_ **

**_In my dreams…"_ **

_Dammit Sid turn the engine off before you hurt yourself!_ He yelled at her.

"No! I am _not_ waiting however long it takes to get back to my mom and settle down enough for her to teach me. So either you teach me or I'll just learn on my own." She stood her ground putting her foot on the break and rested her hand on the shifter.

**" _I'm hooked on you, I need a fix, I can't take it_**

**_Just one more hit, I promise I can deal with it_ **

**_I'll handle it, quit it, just one more time, then that's it_ **

**_Just a little bit more to get me through this…"_ **

_Fine! You overly persistent little bitch! I'll teach you to drive. Bur first turn off this obnoxious fucking song._ The demon finally gave in and Sidney switched the music off knowing he had heard every word of the song like she wanted. _Now let me take control._ The moment she did Freddy reached to turn the engine off and she stopped him.

"Nice try asshole! Now are you going to do this for real or not?" She demanded.

_God dammit Sid do we really have to do this right now?_ He rasped becoming rather annoyed that she was so insistent on _him_ teaching her. It gave him an odd feeling he couldn't place and knowing she was playing that specific song on purpose just to fuck with him wasn't helping either.

"Yes, I'm already in the car. Not like there is anything else for me to do. Once you teach me the basics I can drive around this area to find something to do with myself and you can go back to _avoiding_ me." She said dryly glaring at his reflection in the rear view mirror.

_Let's just get this over with…_

It was just as frustrating as he thought it was going to be. Sidney curb jumped a few times and slammed on the brakes more times than he could count. After an hour she was doing well enough he let her get on the freeway to drive to a sushi place she wanted to try.

"See it wasn't that bad was it?" She asked as she parked the car.

_Yes, it was._ Freddy groaned. _I'm just glad it's over with._ He admitted finally relaxing. _Go eat your gross raw fish._

She felt him leave her and she enjoyed her sushi trying not to be sad remembering the last time she ate at a place like that was with her Mother and Father. It made her wonder if Freddy was right about what he said about her dad. What if it was his idea to lie about her death? Trying to shake it from her head he rejoined her as she walked back to the car.

_What are you going to do if I am right?_ He asked curiously.

_I don't know… but what if my Mom is in on it too? What am I supposed to do? I at least deserve to meet my new baby sister. They should at least let me do that, right?_ The desperate girl asked tightening her grip on the steering wheel as she started the car.

_You deserve to have a normal life and to see your baby sister. If anyone doesn't deserve anything… it's me…_ The demon admitted growing quiet as he realized just how true his words were. Everything Sidney had given him he didn't deserve and still wondered why she would ever want someone like him other than because they were stuck together. She understood what he had meant. The whole way back to the motel she tried not to think about it but couldn't help herself. How she wished she could block him from reading her thoughts, but it was no use.

They made it back with no incident. The second she turned the car off he left her. It didn't surprise her in the least and decided to look up some places nearby that she could drive to in order to occupy herself the next day. After she finished a book on the kindle she decided to check and see if anyone had replied to her on the forums she had posted in. It was just a bunch of the usual responses 'That sounds too advanced for me, that is a dead practice, you shouldn't be messing with Vodun rituals, you're going to hell.' And the like. Groaning at the screen she attempted to find some other sites that she hadn't tried yet. She posted on a few new ones and did her best to be as specific as possible, but the more she looked into it the more she felt like this link was never going to be removed.

It made her wonder what things would be like if it could be removed, but she couldn't really imagine much. She never got to finish high school and never even had a job nor did she ever think about that kind of thing while she was committed convinced she'd never get out. Out of curiosity she took one of those stupid tests online that told you potential jobs you might like or be good at by answering a series of questions. She wasn't surprised when it suggested she work at a library or become a writer and was a bit surprised by it saying she would be a good care giver such as babysitting or helping out with the elderly. Not wanting to think on it any further she decided to watch a movie until she fell asleep.

Freddy sat in his chair fighting himself to stay out of Sidney's dreams. They were both incredibly bored. He caught himself listening in on her thoughts and stabbed one of his own blades into his temple then growled angrily at himself.

_How much longer is he going to keep this up? He can't avoid me forever. He'll give in eventually…_ Won't _you?_ She started to direct her thoughts at him just in case he wasn't listening.

_You just love to make things annoying don't you?_ He rasped still refusing to go to her.

_You're the one being a little bitch about everything!_

"Excuse me!" The demon rasped appearing in front of her pinning her to the wall barely holding himself off of her.

"I knew that would work." She laughed grabbing him by the front of his sweater and pulled him into a kiss. He was caught completely off guard and started to get lost in their kiss as they both clutched onto each other. Before it went any further he pushed away from her and glared back at her with his angry demonic eyes.

"You… tricked me?!" The demon roared holding his blades to her face and she didn't even flinch.

"I wouldn't have to if you'd stop fucking avoiding me!" She spat back in his face making his blades twitch as he held her face in his bladed hand. He could feel her breath on his scarred face and she stared right into him wetting her lips waiting for him to make a move.

Sidney was getting sick of his stupid games and just wanted to be _with_ him again. The demon started to slowly inch closer to her but before their lips met he disappeared.

Freddy screamed out in frustration. Reaching his blades back he stabbed them into his own chest and sat on his couch cutting into himself.

"Just…" He pleaded with himself as he cut his heart free. "Fucking stop!" Ripping it out completely he threw it into the fireplace and it lit ablaze. He just sat there for the longest time watching his own heart burn.


	22. Perpetual Affliction

Sidney drove to a few places in the area she hadn’t been to yet checking out a small strip mall a few miles away. The whole way there and back she felt Freddy’s eyes on her, but he never joined her. It was really starting to get to her not having him there. She didn’t have anyone to talk to anymore, even the few times she directed her thoughts at him he never responded. While she was looking through the stores she had to stop herself a few times from talking to herself out loud. Staring at the picture of her brother she started to realize just how much she hated being alone, and she didn’t want to get used to it either. 

_Dammit Freddy I know you can hear me. Stop avoiding me. You can’t keep this up forever!_ She waited a few moments and still no reply. _Fine. When I sleep tonight I’m not just going to sit around and be bored out of my fucking mind again. I’m coming to you whether you want me to or not. You can’t stop me._ The desperate girl warned hoping that’d get him to at least say something back, but still nothing. 

“You know what fine then!” She screamed out and punched the headboard as hard as she could, bruising her knuckles. There’s no way he could avoid feeling her pain and it pissed her off even more as an hour went by and still nothing even with the bruises forming on her hand. 

Freddy sat rubbing his bruised hand as he watched her in silence. He’d like to see her try and take advantage of him in his own world. There was no way she could get to him if he didn’t want her to. “She can’t get to me.” He assured himself as he continued to watch her. 

As much as he didn’t want to be near her he still ended up watching her all day. It’s not like he had much to do with himself. He stopped listening in on her thoughts and watched her in silence for a few hours and after seeing her sit in front of her computer with an evil smile on her face he decided to listen in on her thoughts again instantly regretting it. 

Sidney decided to visit a few of the sites she used to read fanfiction on when she was younger finding some really good smutty ones to read. Once she found one she thought would work best she directed her thoughts at Freddy the whole time she read it imagining in her head doing all the different things it described as if she were doing them with him. The demon tried to block her out but it was no use. Suddenly her thoughts became images in his head causing him to become painfully hard. 

“Ooh that clever little bitch.” He growled attempting to block her from sending her thoughts to him with no luck. She kept it up for half an hour before getting frustrated, still having no response from him. Freddy did his best to ignore her, he even stopped watching her for a while and sharpened his blades at his workbench. It did nothing to distract him, but he never once responded to her mental torture she was trying to put him though. 

Sidney took a shower to calm herself down before going to get dinner. It was really starting to piss her off with her how much she was trying to get his attention and still getting no response. Not only that but she was also getting annoyed with herself wishing she didn’t crave his attention in the first place. She knew he’d want to avoid her once the link was weakened but she didn’t think he’d completely ignore her like he had been for almost a week now. Maybe after everything he’d put her through she was finally actually crazy, maybe the link really was responsible for him ever wanting her in the first place and now it was gone. Sitting on her bed she thought on it some more, the more she thought about it the more it pissed her off and she ended up punching the headboard again making her wince in pain and she did it again and again until they bled.

“Dammit Freddy just say _something_! You can’t avoid me forever!!!” She yelled and buried her face into the pillows screaming until she ran out of breath. 

Freddy watched her as she laid there in bed staring angrily off into nothing. 

“What the fuck have I done?” He sighed as he pulled her to sleep. She didn’t even know she wasn’t awake and still laid there in her hotel bed staring at the ceiling. He wanted to just go to her but waited until she got to her feet. Before she could take a step he appeared right in front of her and grabbed her hard by the shoulders and slammed her into the wall as he healed her hands. 

“You need to stop this shit!” The demon warned her and she just glared up at him in silence. 

“Why do you even care?” Sidney demanded as a knife appeared in her hand, before he could answer she stabbed herself in the leg causing them both to cry out. Freddy pulled the knife out of her leg healing her as he threw it across the room. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” He snarled grabbing her by the wrists pinning her arms to the wall behind her so she couldn’t do it again.

“I don’t know why don’t you read my mind and tell me!” She spat at him.

“You think it’s easy for me to stay away from you?!” The demon rasped pressing into her.

“It certainly seems like it!” She yelled in his face.

“Well guess what? It isn’t!” He admitted pulling her into a kiss. Once their lips met they both completely let go of everything, no more excuses, no more denial, no more games. His lips crushed hers. Releasing her wrists her hands fell limply to her sides as she completely surrendered to him. This was exactly what she had been craving from him and was going to enjoy every second of it. As they parted he practically had to hold her up. Breathing heavily, they stared into each other for a moment attempting to catch their breath. It was as if something had snapped in both of them and they ravaged each other’s lips over and over again. Before either of them could process what they were doing Freddy had lifted Sidney using the wall for support behind her. They both let out a moan as he entered her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Freddy was done trying to stop himself from being with her. He couldn’t even think of a good reason as to why he wasn’t with her in the first place. 

Thrusting in and out of her luscious wetness it wasn’t long until she came tightening around him and moaning while sucking on the demon’s tongue. To both their surprise they weren’t linked like they were before in his world, thanks to this they could _really_ enjoy each other. Freddy fell backwards holding her to him and the room shifted around them. Landing on his bed she was still on top of him. She sat up straddling him and rode him with the movement of his hands on her bare hips. Tightening around him again she cried out and he pulled her back down to him. Kissing her fiercely he held her to him as she continued to ride him. It wasn’t long until she came again moaning on his lips causing him to lose himself. He cried out in ecstasy beneath her gripping her tightly as he thrust into her one last time. 

Freddy had wanted it to last longer, but he was too intoxicated with her to care. Once they both had caught their breath Sidney wrapped both of her hands around the back of his head and pulled him into a long passionate kiss causing him to wrap his arms around her and turn so they were both lying entwined on their sides. When they parted they stared into each other for a moment. 

“When did our clothes disappear?” She let out a breathy giggle as he fell out of her releasing his grip on her enough to get a better look at her. 

“Who cares?” He chuckled resting his forehead on hers and they laid there in silence as they caught their breath. 

Sidney stared into him for a moment before breaking the silence. “Sorry for getting self destructive. I’m not used to…” She was cut short by Freddy’s hand over her mouth.

“It’s fine. I was being an asshole.” The demon rasped and she noticed his eyes almost return completely to their human blue color. “I’m only going to say this once.” He paused a moment looking into her. “We’re stuck together whether we like it or not. I’m not going to waste any more time avoiding you and lying to myself. We are… _together_ … I don’t know what the fuck we are but we’re together. I still hate you of course but…” 

She interrupted him with a kiss. “I know. We don’t have to talk about it.” 

“Good.” He grumbled his eyes returning to their normal demonic red. 

“You should probably go kill someone. It’s been awhile.” Sidney changed the subject knowing how uncomfortable he was talking about those kinds of things.

“You’re right… It’s been too long.” He flexed his blades as they appeared on his hand before disappearing.

There wasn’t much for her to do with herself and decided to sleep and enjoy the dark nothingness that came with it. When she opened her eyes she found herself lying in a cot with Freddy a few feet away sitting at his work bench.

“Was wondering how long you’d be out.” He rasped turning to her. 

“Did you…”

“Yes. But I’m going to only do maybe one a week from now on if even that. I don’t know what might happen to me if I stop.” The demon explained reading her mind. 

“That’s not so bad…” She said a bit surprised as she got to her feet and took a few steps towards him. 

“If I kept on like I was I would eventually run out of Elm Street brats and I don’t want my little slaughter house to run out of piggies.” He laughed demonically as he rose to his feet and placed a blade under Sidney’s chin. 

“Yeah can’t have that.” She said dryly looking rather unamused causing Freddy to stab his blade up through the bottom of her jaw and pull her close with it. Twitching in pain she grabbed him by the wrist pulling the blade out. Blood caked the inside of her mouth and she stifled her pained cries as she stared angrily into him until he pulled her into a hard crushing kiss as he healed her. Shoving herself away from him he licked her blood off of his lips with a devious smile. 

“You like pain don’t you?” She asked with a growl.

“Depends…” The demon smiled revealing his sharp teeth. Sidney was getting annoyed with his little games.

“I’m waking up. Do you want to come with?” She sighed ignoring how much she wanted to punch him in his stupid burnt face.

“No, I’ll stay here.” He replied her question catching him off guard and she vanished to the waking world. 

The taste of blood lingered in her mouth and she took a long drink of her water bottle. Luckily there was no blood left behind from her dream for once. She sat there for a moment mulling over everything that had happened through the night. Sidney sighed in relief now that he wasn’t going to avoid her anymore, or so he said. Her thoughts were interrupted by the rumbling of her empty stomach.

After making herself some instant oatmeal she had gotten from the little store in the main building of the motel she turned her laptop on. Much to her surprise someone finally replied to one of her posts and it actually seemed like they could help. 

_Finally got a good email back_. She directed at Freddy and he was instantly with her as she read it over again.

**_Hi my name is Morgana,_ **

**_I don’t know how much help I’ll be but I have personally have seen rituals done similar to yours. I have plenty of books that could possibly help you and supplies for doing these kinds of spells. I know it seems strange to get help from some random person online, but if you’re interested I’d love to meet up with you._ **

_Fuck it let’s do it. We’ve had nothing else. Get their address._ The demon demanded. 

_But what if they try to kill me or something? Or they just want to make me do a ritual for them?_

_You really think I’d let you go in there without me?_ Freddy laughed. 

“I know I know, it’s just hard for me to trust people. Especially since my dad is lying about me and Kenda tried to kill us.” She reminded him as she emailed the person back. 

_I hate waiting…_ He growled impatiently.

“Well it’s not like they’re going to message me back instantly. Do you want me to pull you out?” She offered and he thought about it for a moment. 

_No. What would I even do all day? Sit there and watch pointless shit with you? I can do that from here._ The demon grumbled and grew silent. 

Sidney sighed staring at her computer screen and decided to find something to distract herself for the day. She ended up playing the few games she enjoyed that were free to play online. Before leaving to get herself some lunch she checked her email just in case, nothing yet. Freddy was growing restless and was with her while she drove back to the motel. 

_Check again_. The demon demanded once she made it back in her room. 

“I am, relax. You think I’m not impatient about it?” She groaned as she opened her email again still finding nothing. The rest of the day dragged on as she distracted herself watching movies and reading on the kindle. She checked one more time before deciding to get some sleep. 

_Finally_. Freddy rasped in her mind as she opened her email finding her reply. She looked up the address they had given her and luckily it was a little less than an eight-hour drive. 

“So looks like we’re going to New Jersey.” She said out loud. 

_Let’s get going then._ He urged becoming impatient.

“Hey I need sleep if we’re going to drive for eight hours.” Sidney pointed out. 

_Dammit. Fine. We’ll go in the morning._ Freddy agreed not wanting to have to drive again if she was too tired. She wrote them back letting them know about what time she’d be there the next day. It surprised her that he agreed so quickly but decided not to question it as she plugged her laptop in to charge. She didn’t even get to turn the lamp off beside the bed before he pulled her to sleep. 

“You can’t even wait for me to fall asleep on my own?” The annoyed girl asked glaring at him. 

“No, I’m too impatient. I just want to know if this bitch will actually be of any help.” He admitted sitting next to her on the bed. 

“Is the pain from the link coming back?” She inquired a bit afraid of the answer.

“What? No… But do you really want to be stuck together _forever_? You really want your family to be exposed to me when you go back to them?” The demon asked sincerely. 

“No, but since when do you care?” Sidney looked to him in confusion. 

“I just do dammit! Besides I don’t want to find out what happens to me when you finally die. You’re already losing your mind from being with me for less than two months.” He explained staring into her reading her mind.

“What the fuck are you talking about?!” She demanded as she raised her hand and a knife appeared. 

“This!” Freddy rasped grabbing her by the wrist before she could stab herself and held her other arm down. She fought him and he won and turning her hand causing her to stab the knife into himself before releasing her. He pulled the knife out of his side and threw it to the floor. “The second I piss you off you start hurting yourself. I think you’re even starting to enjoy it, aren’t you?” 

The confused girl just stared back at him in silent shock as he straddled her and held both her arms down to prevent her from doing it again. 

“I…” She didn’t even know what to say, unfortunately as she thought on it she realized that he was half right. It was her go to whenever he upset her she’d instantly turn to harming herself without a second thought. But what did that even matter? It was highly unlikely her Mother and Father would even let her back into their lives. “I only do it because how else am I supposed to get my point across to you? You can read my mind whenever you want, but how often do you actually _listen_?!” She spat at him appearing on the other side of the room.

“Dammit Sid you know there are plenty of _other_ ways for you to get my attention that don’t involve you stabbing yourself.” The demon growled appearing right in her face and slammed her into the wall. 

“It doesn’t fucking matter! We’re stuck together and my parents will probably never let me back into their lives. I don’t care if I lose my mind in the process even if all I get to do is meet my little sister once!” Sidney screamed as a tear streamed down her face. 

“You listen to me.” Freddy demanded grabbing her by the face and she jerked out of his grip and he instantly stabbed a blade up through the bottom of her jaw forcing her to look at him. He was going to continue talking only to find it was hard to do so with a mouth full of blood and a hole in his tongue. _Listen to me dammit. You will get to see your family again. But you need to stop this childish bullshit before you really hurt yourself._

_Oh look who’s talking! You’re lucky you haven’t accidentally stabbed me in the brain yet with how often you like to stick your blades in my face! I’d be better off if you did, then I maybe wouldn’t remember any of this and you’d be even more fucked!_ She spat back at him and he instantly removed his blade healing her as he did.

“I definitely _don’t_ want to deal with that.” The demon admitted as he released her and stared her down from under the brim of his fedora. “And neither do you. Trust me it’d be better for me if you couldn’t remember any of this. Then I could fill your head with whatever I wanted… which is tempting now that I’m thinking about it…” Sidney looked up at him and her face contorted from anger to fear. “That’s what I thought.” He rasped as he read her thoughts and released her from his grip. 

“I didn’t think of it like that.” She said sitting on the bed knowing very well how easily he could pervert her empty mind. 

“Of course you didn’t. You want an easy way out, but there isn’t one.” Freddy rasped as he sat next to her. “If there was we wouldn’t still be stuck together.”

“I know… but it could be worse.” She pointed out. 

“Yeah…” He laughed. “Could be better though… Well funner at least.”

“How?” Sidney asked curiously as she slowly turned to meet his gaze. 

“You could… kill with me.” The demon replied smiling deviously revealing his sharp teeth. 

“Yeah, no, that’s where I draw the line.” She shook her head staring at him in disbelief.

“You killed Kenda. And technically everyone at Westin Hills.” He reminded her. 

“What!? I couldn’t have stopped you from going after Westin Hills, and Kenda was going to kill us!” She pointed out. 

“You could have stopped me if you really wanted to.” He taunted and she took the bait as he caught her fist before it met with his face using it to pull her on top of him then quickly rolled so she was pinned beneath him. “Maybe… but still… you didn’t even _try_ to stop me. You _let me_ destroy that place and kill everyone in it.” 

“I at least owed you that. Even if me getting out of there wasn’t your doing you at least kept it together long enough for me to get away from there.” Sidney explained as her breathing picked up and he pressed into her more.

“Thank you.” He breathed on her lips catching her off guard and kissed her gently on the lips as he willed her to sleep. 

When she opened her eyes from the silent nothingness that sleeping in his world brought she found herself lying on Freddy’s chest.

“Time to wake up.” The demon rasped above her.

“Why did you do that?” She asked sitting up a bit surprised that he actually moved her into such an intimate position where he was practically her pillow.

“You were talking too much.” He laughed. “Now wake up you have a lot of driving to do. You can pull me out right before you get there.” 

Suddenly Sidney was sitting up in her motel bed. _Really?_ I _have to drive the whole way there?_ She grumbled as she got to her feet.

_Better practice for you. You’re the one that_ insisted _on learning to drive._ He chuckled darkly before he left her. Groaning she took a quick shower before packing up all her stuff. Once she was checked out and her room was all paid for she got a quick breakfast and some coffee at the little diner down the street. 

Freddy sat in silence as he watched her drive. She only made one pit stop halfway there and was becoming a lot more confident in her driving skills once she got used to the navigation system in the car. Sidney made it an effort to not make any conversation with him knowing how uncomfortable he was starting to get. Laughing to himself he noticed that she was still skipping any sort of love or sex song on the iPod as it played on shuffle the whole drive. 

“So what exactly is the plan here.” She finally asked aloud and he went to her. 

_I’m going in first to make sure it’s safe for the both of us. No telling what these back woods mother fuckers can do._ The demon replied as she finally turned off of the main road. 

“You want me to pull you out now then? We’ll be there in like ten, twenty minutes.” She suggested.

_Might as well._ He rasped and Sidney found a good spot to pull over on the road and turned the car off before completely reclining her seat and closing her eyes. Freddy was instantly straddling her in the driver’s seat. She groaned annoyed at how impatient he was being and was taken off guard when he crushed her lips with his and she gripped him tightly as they both concentrated on waking up. When their lips parted they were in the waking world and Freddy slumped into the passenger’s seat.

“Great in the car… again.” He grumbled. 

“Aren’t you going to make yourself look human? I didn’t tell her everything you know.” She pointed out as she started the car back up. 

“There is that better?” Sidney half smiled at him as she took in his human form again for the first time in a while. “You like it when I’m like this don’t you?” The demon asked as they got back on the road and started the GPS up again.

“Maybe…” She replied returning her attention to the road. The disguised demon smirked to himself and the rest of the short drive was nothing but the sound of the navigation guiding them. They parked at the end of the drive way. 

“You just stay here until I say otherwise.” He warned before slamming the door shut. The whole area was covered with thick trees and they were in a small neighborhood with rather spaced out houses. It was a nice area though and the houses looked like modernized cabins. She poked around on the navigation system to see what all was nearby if they decided to stay. There was a small general store just off the main road and everything else was at least forty-five minutes away. A few miles away was marked as a historical forest near some camp grounds called Crystal Lake. 

Sidney sat in silence waiting to hear from Freddy. At least fifteen minutes had gone by and still nothing. _What’s happening in there?_

_Just get in here._ The demon replied sounding rather annoyed. 

Before her hand met with the doorknob it was opened and she was met by Freddy who was covered in fresh blood and had returned to his normal demonic burnt self. 

“You were half right. They actually thought they could trap me and use me to do their bidding. Hah fucking idiots…” He lead her inside and there were two dead men in the front room their blood pooling over a strange symbol that was painted on the floor. They both looked like they were in their early thirties and had strange bone knives in hand.

“They were like a coven or something? Into dark arts?” Sidney was a bit surprised and followed the demon further into the house. As they entered the back room the girl was shocked at all of the strange things the littered the shelves. All kinds of strange occult things like eyeballs and pickled hands and feet, the room reeked of herbs much like the ones they used to weaken the link. Her eyes set upon what she assumed was the body of Morgana the woman who had contacted her, her head was a bloody stump from all the stab wounds in her face.

“Yeah… I kind of went a bit overboard on her…” Freddy laughed. “Once I slashed the other two I learned what their plans were for you… let’s just say she deserved it.” He snarled the last part as it flashed in his mind. The two boys were going to have their way with her till she was of no use then cut her up and use parts of her for spells and incantations, basically she’d become their new ingredients. 

“Are you… ok?” She asked noticing the angry red glow in his eyes. 

“I thought I was evil… these people were fucking horrible.” The demon growled. “Now help me go through all this shit. Maybe there’s something we can use in this stink hole.” 

Without hesitation Sidney started to search through the books a bit curious as to what horrible thing they had planned for her that could make someone like Freddy angry with disgust. “Trust me you _don’t_ want to know.” He reassured her reading her mind. 

They skimmed through books for the next hour leaving no stone unturned. Sidney soon got the dreadful feeling of what they may have wanted to do to her once they stumbled through a cabinet filled with human bones and dried out organs with symbols carved and painted onto them. The demon growled behind her and pulled her away from the cabinet before he burst it into flames. 

“Just grab the few books you think we can get some use out of and just go wait in the car. I can’t stand being in this filth much longer.” He admitted and without a second thought she grabbed a small pile of books she had made. After walking past the bloody metallic scented bodies in the front room she made her way to the car. 

Once she put the books in the backseat she turned on the car and started to use the navigation system to look for a place to stay the night at. Staring at the house waiting for Freddy to rejoin her she saw smoke coming out of it. 

“Just drive far enough to get away from here before anyone comes and we’ll figure out where were going.” The demon instructed appearing in the passenger seat. Sidney drove away from the flaming house and back onto the main road as Freddy played with the GPS.

“I’m surprised you didn’t return to your world.” She smirked. 

“There’s no way in hell I’m leaving you alone after those crazy fuckers.” He explained then stared at the map on the screen deep in thought at the name on the screen, Crystal Lake, where had he heard that before. It was in the memories of the ones he just killed and maybe one or two more from a long time ago. “We’re going here.” He decided and started the route on the navigation.

“What? Why?” Sidney was confused as to why he’d want to go into the middle of the woods after everything that just happened. 

“It’ll make me feel better.” He chuckled to himself.

“Don’t fucking lie to me. What’s over there?” She demanded. 

“Fine… supposedly there is an unstoppable undead killer who kills anyone who trespasses over there.” Freddy explained looking to her for her reaction.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” She turned to him stopping in the middle of the road. 

“Oh come on. He’s probably not even real. All the memories I have of it are basically just campfire stories.” She continued to glare at him. “After we can go find a nice hotel and try and find a way to reverse this then we’ll go to your mom.” He attempted to bargain with her.

“Why do you _really_ want to go there?” The curious girl asked.

“I don’t know! I just do. Those last three fucked up my head. Just humor me.” He begged. 

“Okay we’ll go.” She gave in and stated to drive again. “But the second anything weird happens we’re leaving.”


	23. It Seemed Like a Good Idea at the Time

Freddy returned to his human form as Sidney parked the car at what looked like used to be the entrance to the camp. She had stopped halfway there changing in the car into something more comfortable. She now wore her green bikini underneath a red tank top and a pair of black capris. There was nothing but old rotted wood planks littering the ground covered in brush and a rather ragged sign resting on a rock to reveal what it was as if someone had put it there purposely. ‘Camp Crystal Lake’ it said with a no trespassing sign lying beside it covered in mud. It was obvious that someone or something had ripped it out of the ground. 

“This place is already creeping me out.” She admitted poking the bent up no trespassing sign with her foot.

“Oh come on, this’ll be fun. At least it’s not raining today.” The disguised demon chuckled as he noticed the fresh tire tracks leading into the camp that went in the direction of the lake. “Looks like some idiots are already here.” 

“Great…” She rolled her eyes and he grabbed her by the hand dragging the reluctant girl behind him. Walking past the first few cabins they could see a truck parked near the wooden dock by the lake. There were five kids swimming. Three boys two girls, they all looked to be Sidney’s age. One of the boys spotted them and waved his arms at them.

“Hey you want to join us?!” He yelled. 

“This is just too easy.” Freddy chuckled and waved back as they walked toward them. Sidney looked to him realizing what he had meant and stopped in her tracks. _I’m not going to kill them…_ He reassured her reading her mind. _Well… not right away._ The demon chuckled tightening his grip on her hand as he pulled her along. The girls were staring at them making unheard comments to the others. 

Sidney reluctantly followed him onto the rickety old dock that floated on the edge of the lake. One of the boys got out of the water to greet them. He ran his hand through his short red hair revealing his freckle covered face. She waved at him awkwardly and Freddy still refused to release her hand as he stood between her and the ginger boy. 

“Are you… like… her dad?” The idiot boy asked looking him up and down in confusion. The enraged demon instantly released Sidney’s hand and she quickly took a step back knowing that there was going to be no stopping him as his glove appeared on his hand out of the boy’s view. 

“No…” He growled as he suddenly became younger and his sweater turned into a red and green striped tank top. “I’m her boyfriend!” His blades pierced the boy’s chest and he kicked him into the lake. The two girls screamed in horror as he claimed the ginger boy’s soul. They were quickly silenced as Freddy held out his hands and they were all pulled under by an unseen force. Once they were all completely underwater he turned to Sidney who was watching him wide eyed. 

“Was that really necessary?” She blinked away the horror on her face and looked him up and down noticing how he had changed himself to look like he was her age. “Why did you change yourself?” 

“Don’t you like it?” He smirked and grabbed her by the face with one hand kissing her hard on the lips. 

“I’m not sure…” She admitted looking him over again. He was still rather handsome but it was a bit strange seeing him like that. “You said you’re my boyfriend?” She asked in confusion. Instead of answering he shoved her into the lake as both of the girl’s souls flew into him. She let out a yelp as she resurfaced near the ginger boy’s lifeless body and shoved it away from her. 

“You fucking asshole!” She screamed and quickly grabbed onto the dock pulling herself out of the lake. “Great now my shoes are going to be all sloshy.” The wet girl whined as the demon claimed the last two souls. 

“Drowning just isn’t as fun…” Freddy complained as he released the four of them and their lifeless bodies all surfaced on the lake. He took in the new information he had gotten from his fresh souls about the camp. Sidney let her wet hair down and wrung it out before putting it back up with the chop stick she had in it.

“You’re just going to leave the bodies in the lake?” She asked glaring at him as she dumped the water out of her shoes. 

“They’ll just think it was Jason.” He laughed. “Apparently, he’s an undead giant deformed killer who kills anyone who trespasses over here.” The demon quoted from his new memories.

“That sounds… terrifying.” She admitted trying to imagine it in her head. 

“Can’t be scarier than me.” He scoffed. “I bet I’ve killed more too.”

“So, is that what this is? You want to have a pissing contest with this other killer?” She let out a laugh.

“What?!” He closed the distance between them and held her face in his bladed hand. “I never said that! I just wanted to see if this place was real and do something different for once. I’m getting bored in my world and just sitting around trying to find a way to fix this shit isn’t any better!” He finally admitted releasing her face.

“You’re a fucking dream demon how in the hell can you get bored? You can create whatever you want in the dream world.” Sidney pointed out a bit surprised.

“Because it’s not the same! I could easily make a version of you that is every bit of what I want but it’d only ever do what I want. Where the fuck is the fun in that?” Freddy explained and she realized what he meant now. It started to make her wonder but she stopped herself from asking knowing he didn’t like to talk about his feelings. The demon glared into her as he read her mind and was glad she was smart enough not to ask such a question.

“Come on, let’s go explore then.” She changed the subject and held her hand out to him. He took it without hesitation and led the way. 

Most of the cabins were rather run down and in pretty bad shape. A few looked usable if anyone wanted to make camp there. Despite the supposed murders that happened there it was a rather nice area for camping and the like. The sun would be setting soon so Sidney grabbed a flashlight out of the car before checking out the main cabin in the middle of the camp.

“You know I could have just lit something on fire.” The disguised demon shrugged. 

“Were not burning anything.” She said with a glare as they entered the cabin. Freddy went in ahead of her. The place smelled of mildewed old wood and the floor groaned under their feet, but it was the best maintained cabin compared to the rest.

“I found Jason’s… bedroom…” He said in the other room and she joined him pointing her flashlight at the headboard. ‘Jason’ was carved into it. There were kid’s toys on the shelves and bed adding a creepy aura about the room. Staring at the door on the other side of the room she could smell fresh candle wax and a faint flickering light was seen through holes in the door. She let out a small scared squeak when Freddy’s hand rested on her shoulder.

“Really? _That_ scared you?” He chuckled and took her by the hand. “Come on.” He dragged her out of the room and through the main part of the cabin and into the kitchen. There was an old stove and the demon lit the burners with a wave of his hand illuminating the room and took the flashlight from Sidney dropping it to the floor. “There now your hands are free.” He smiled mischievously and an invisible force pulled her closer to him. Just that simple move sparked the heat in her and she forgot all about where they were as she pulled him into a kiss.

The demon was taken by surprise that his little gesture had worked so well. As she kissed him she pushed him backwards into the wall behind him. When their lips parted he let out a satisfied moan when she did something he didn’t expect. Grabbing him hard by the shoulders she slammed him into the wall and pressed into him.

“Mmm you’ve never done that before. Do it again.” He coaxed and she did, again and again making him grow painfully hard as she crushed his lips with hers. She was about to do it again only to be interrupted by an angry voice.

_Kill them Jason! They are doing the bad thing they must be punished! Kill them for mommy!_ It rang in both their ears.

“Who in the fuck!?” Freddy yelled making Sidney latch onto him in fear. 

“You heard that too?” She looked to him in confusion. Before they had a chance to question it further they heard a door fling open followed by heavy thundering footsteps. A huge man in worn clothes and a hockey mask wielding a machete burst into the room. Sidney let out a scream and without a second thought Freddy grabbed her and they both ran through the wall together ending up outside. 

“Oh I can fucking phase you through a wall but I can’t take you with me!” The demon yelled in disbelief as his blades appeared on his hand. 

“Was that Jason!” She yelled as they ran through the trees. 

“Who cares just get to the fucking car!” He commanded shoving her in the right direction before going the opposite way. “I’ll distract him.” 

The sun had set leaving little light, but there was no mistaking the giant figure headed his way. The mountain of a man made a few hand gestures and the entire camp lit up with the surrounding flood lights temporarily blinding the demon. Was someone else there?

Sidney ran as fast as she could finally making it to the car. She flung herself into the driver’s seat and turned the key in the ignition and nothing happened. Not even the clicking from the starter. “What?!” She tried again and still nothing.

_The car won’t fucking start!_ The terrified girl screamed and he was instantly standing outside the car attempting to will the damn thing to work.

“Fuck why can’t it work like it does in my world?” He growled and pulled her out of the car and to her feet. “That fucker will be over here any second just get away from here and hide dammit, I’ll try to take him out.” The demon turned her in the direction of the trees along the road and gave her a shove, she didn’t even look back as she took off into the darkening trees. 

Freddy growled angry at himself that he was the reason they were there in the first place. He could see the brute stalking straight towards him with machete in hand. _Kill him! He’s a bad boy Jason! Just like those irresponsible counselors that were supposed to be watching you! They let you drown! He must be punished!_ That dark womanly voice echoed in their heads again.

_What is that?!_ Sidney was really starting to get creeped out. 

_Just keep running!_ He instructed and just before the hulking masked giant made it to him he appeared on the other side of the camp by the cabins causing him to stop in his tracks.

“Over here asshole!” The demon taunted. As soon as he turned to head in his direction Freddy appeared behind him ready to strike. His blades pierced his back and he was easily thrown several feet by the masked killer. Before he had the chance to get to his feet an excruciating pain went through his leg and it felt as if he was smashed in the face as blood trickled from his nose. The disguised demon cried out returning to his normal burnt self causing Jason to stop in mid swing to stare at him in confusion. 

Sidney cried out in pain as the bear trap tore through her flesh. It was hidden under some brush and snapped up on her left leg causing her to trip and smack her face right into a rock. _Freddy!_ Was all she could scream in her mind through the pain. In seconds he was beside her and ripped the steel trap from her leg before quickly healing her.

“Holy fuck. What the hell were you thinking coming out here?!” She demanded as she got to her feet. 

“I don’t fucking know! You can stab me for it later, right now I have to worry about the one fucking thing that I have feared this entire time we’ve been linked together.” He admitted as they started running again hand in hand.

“What the hell do _you_ fear?” The confused girl stared into him a bit surprised as he phased them through a few trees as they ran. 

“Someone trying to kill you!” He rasped stopping in his tracks. “Get on my back.” The demon demanded and she stared at him in confusion. “Now dammit.” She obeyed and he effortlessly climbed all the way up the large tree with her and found a good spot.

_Don’t make a single fucking sound we can just wait him out up here._

_Really? Why not just kill him?_ She asked as she sat on the most comfortable spot she could find. 

_Have you seen how huge that guy is? He threw me at least ten feet with one hand! I can’t guarantee he won’t just chop my fucking head off or put his giant machete through my skull. You_ can’t _survive that._ He explained gravely. 

They sat there in silence for a few moments as they listened intently for the masked giant. There was a faint noise up in the trees around them and they both turned in its direction, but before they knew it a dark figure shoved Sidney right out of the tree causing her to let out a shriek.

“No!” The demon rasped and appeared beneath her catching her before she hit the ground. Looking up the dark figure stared down at them curiously tilting its head.

“Thank you.” Sidney breathed as he set her on her feet. The unknown hostile in the tree continued to stare down at them and before either of them could react it pulled something out of its shirt and the sound of a whistle echoed through the trees. So there was someone else, and they were helping the masked brute! “So there’s two of them now?” She asked in confusion looking to Freddy unsure of what to do next.

Glaring back up at where he last saw the unknown figure it was gone. Growling the demon lit the tree on fire along with some of the surrounding brush. Sidney stood close to him clutching onto the back of his sweater. 

“Just stay close to me.” He commanded looking around as they heard the masked giant’s footsteps getting closer. The shadowy figure moved above them and Freddy held out his hand pulling it down to the ground with an invisible force causing them to land with a thud. It instantly sprang up and with the light of the fire he could see that _she_ was no bigger than Sidney wearing all black with her face mostly covered. She made strange clicking noises at them and pulled a knife out of her boot. She attempted to run around them to make a lunge at Sidney only to be stopped by the demon who willingly took her blade through his arm and tossed her to the ground. Sidney let out a cry of pain as he ripped the blade out and flung it at the mystery girl who expertly dodged it and he raised his blades but before they met with her chest his arm was sliced off by Jason’s large machete at the shoulder. They both cried out and Sidney fell to her knees in shock staring at her lost limb. 

Jason growled behind them and Freddy instantly grew his arm back causing Sidney’s to return as well, but she still sat on her knees in shock staring at her dismembered arm on the ground beside her. The demon used all the strength he could muster and used his power to shove both the girl and the mountain of a killer a few feet away from them. 

“Sid come on. Get up!” He pleaded as Jason and the unknown girl started to close back in on them but with a bit more caution this time. The demon shook her and she still didn’t move.

“…m-my… my arm…” She whimpered quietly still unable to tear her eyes away from it. 

_Sid snap out of it!_ He attempted to get her attention and listened hard on her thoughts only to find nothing but complete silence. Sidney was in complete shock. This was not happening he wasn’t going to let these two destroy them. 

Anger unlike before ripped through the demon causing him to change, his ears pointed, his skin became a bright bloody red along with his eyes, and his whole body gave off a red aura. 

“Enough of this!” He was surprised at the demonic growl that escaped his lips. Holding out his hands the masked killer and his woman friend were frozen in place unable to move. “No one fucks with Sid but me! So you get a little timeout!” Once he was sure they couldn’t move he knelt down beside the hysterical girl. Her eyes were still fixated on her dismembered arm and he quickly threw it as far as he could out of her sight, but she still stared unmoving with her face contorted in horror. 

“Sid. It’s ok. Look.” He pulled her arm out in front of her and she flexed her hand a few times before laughing hysterically and suddenly passing out. Freddy gently laid her on the ground and he turned to the two killers who were still frozen in place. 

“I would _love_ to kill the both of you…” He growled before losing his demonic glow and let out a sigh. “… but I actually admire what you two do out here. I mean you do it together… I wish she would join in sometimes…” The demon motioned to Sidney. “But she’s not like us… and I’m stuck with her so I make do. Now I’m going to release you. Normally I wouldn’t care if you stab me but just fucking don’t. As you saw anything you do to me hurts her too.”

Releasing them from their invisible bonds they both stared intently at him as he picked Sidney up in his arms. The woman made some strange clicking noises at the masked brute and she motioned to his blades. Freddy rolled his eyes and made his glove disappear.

“There is that better?” He asked and they made several gestures that didn’t make much sense to him. They both stopped their silent conversation and Jason turned to him machete in hand with a growl. The demon let out an annoyed groan and they both froze in place again. “Dammit I can’t deal with this shit if you’re passed out.” He said to the unconscious girl in his arms and held her up on her feet before his glove reappeared onto his hand and he drove the blades into his own chest. Sidney let out a cry of pain as her eyes snapped open and she shook Freddy’s arm off of her. 

“Fuck! I’m awake now are you happy?” She said as she remembered just where they were and who was standing only a few feet away. She rubbed her new arm and flexed her fingers a few times to make sure it was real before turning back to him. “What did you do to them? You were glowing red…”

“They pissed me off.” He explained as he glared at the frozen masked killer. 

“And you didn’t… kill them?” She asked in confusion. 

“He’s practically a zombie, I don’t think he can die…” Freddy pointed out as he ran through his most recently gained memories and released the woman who glared at them before nodding in response.

“Can you not talk?” Sidney asked unable to recall hearing either of the two speak other that making growls and whistles. The woman shook her head and pulled her scarf down revealing a large scar on her throat. 

“Well this is going to be annoying.” The demon groaned and the silent woman glared at him pulling a knife from her boot wielding it defensively. “I’m _not_ going to hurt you. I just want the damn car fixed so we can get out of here.” She made hand motions while mouthing words to him. “I have no fucking clue what you’re trying to say.” 

She threw her knife at him and he forced it to turn around and return to her boot with the flick of his hand causing her to take a weary step back and stare at him with her head slightly tilted. 

“You’re not helping… Listen…” Sidney said while cautiously taking a step closer to the intimidating girl. “If you help us get back on the road again we’ll help you talk to him again.” The woman stared at her for a moment and shook her head with a silent laugh rolling her eyes. “I’m serious. He controls the dream world. If you both sleep at the same time he can combine your dreams and you can talk to each other again.” She narrowed her eyes and stared between the two of them and pointed to Freddy and slowly mouthed ‘Who is he?’ 

“I am the infamous Freddy Krueger.” The demon gloated with a smile revealing his sharp teeth as he showed off his blades with a bow making Sidney roll her eyes at him. 

The silent girl took a step back pulling her dagger from her boot and threw it straight into the gloating demon’s chest causing them to both cry out. While they were distracted by the pain Freddy lost his grip on the frozen brute and he was instantly at his woman’s side machete ready. 

“Dammit I said I wasn’t going to kill you!” The demon growled his patience now gone as he tossed the knife to the ground and more nearby brush set ablaze better lighting up the area around them. Sidney grabbed his bladed hand by the wrist.

_They obviously don’t care! We need to get the hell away from here!_

_Where in the fuck would we even go? Not like you can outrun them. I’m sure this whole area is boobytrapped anyways._ He argued with her in his mind before turning to Jason as the glove on his hand disappeared and he took Sidney’s hand in his.

“She’s right you know. I can give her the chance to talk to you again.” The demon promised gesturing to the intimidating woman standing beside him. “We just need a way out of here. Then we’ll leave your land and won’t come back… please, I just want Sid to be safe.” Sidney looked to Freddy in surprise from his words and practically held her breath as they waited for his response. 

The masked killer glared over them eyeing their fingers entwined then looked down at the woman beside him with emotion in his eyes. She looked back up at him in the same manner and he gently ran his thumb over the scar on her throat and she mouthed something to him they couldn’t see. His stance weakened and he sheathed his machete at his side. He turned and motioned for them to follow. 

Sidney finally breathed again and the demon let out a sigh of relief as the fire around them extinguished itself. The silent woman turned and gestured that she was watching them causing Freddy to roll his eyes unseen by her in the darkness. 

_Well I’m watching you too, you crazy bitch._ Freddy thought and suddenly Sidney was grasping onto his arm.

_What? I can’t fucking see._

_Just stay behind me in case they purposely try to walk us into another fucking bear trap._ He pleaded and they silently followed Jason and his mate back to the main cabin by the faint light of the moon peeking through the clouds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes finally got to the crossover chapter! If you haven't read it yet 'The Strange Good Girl' is my Friday the 13th fic.


End file.
